No Such Thing as Home
by Lily Uzimaki
Summary: Naruto finds out he has a cousin and she's in the sand village. What will happen? Can Naruto help his cousin and Sasuke? Or will there have to be a broken promise along the way?
1. Finding the past

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 1

Finding the Past

After team Snake fully forms.

_Lily (or rather her wolf) 8:32 P.M._

_Dark didn't begin to __describe__ night time in the desert. Nothing, yes that was a good name for it._ Thought a wolf limping through the sand. While holding back her instinct to fall over and give up trying to find help for her master. She looked up she smelled water, yes water but in a desert... there must be a town! She ran, her master asleep on the she-wolf's back, heavily cut and bruised blood seeping out of the bandages the wolf tied sloppily on the deeper cuts. Her body hanging limply she'd die if she didn't receive proper treatment right away she'd probably have died three day's ago if not for her intense stamina and will.

The wolf saw the city or perhaps a village, she ran. Her master coughed up a bit of blood, she stopped immediately her master cracked one eye open wincing in pain she said:

"Midnight hurry I don't have much time left... thank's... girl." she whispered blood still spilling from her mouth.

"Don't worry master Lily we're almost there!" the wolf said and licked her cheek. The wolf got back up and ran.

She was in front of the village walls.

_Gaara 8:45 P.M_

Sitting alone in his office the Kazkage wondered about the large stack of papers on his desk the one he got finished reading was rather depressing letter from the Hidden Leaf village. It was about the Akasiki movements and Orochimaru. Yes, Sausekay he remembered him a boy from the Uchiah clan. Now killed Orochimaru.

He took one of the other papers from his desk a request from one of the villagers:

_Dear Kazekage,_

_I have a request to have some rodents _bla bla

_be removed from my barn I shall pay _bla bla

_Two Tens I expect too _SLAM!

The door slammed open Kankuro walked in breathing hard.

"Gaara! A she wolf has appeared with a ninja on it's back the ninja is deeply wounded. If we don't treat the ninja now she will die if she hasn't died already! Will you allow the ninja to be treated?" Kankuro asked managing to refrain from shouting as much as possible.

"Yes, bring the she wolf and some water I'm sure it's thirsty." he said calmly

"Yes sir!" he ran out once again slamming the door...

Gaara finished reading the the request, and in a few minutes Kankauro barged in with a bowl of water and a she wolf beside him."Here wolf I'll put this on the ground for you" he bent his knees and put the bowl of water on the ground."do you wish me to leave or stay Kazekage?"

"You may stay, Kankuro, and now wolf-" Gaara stopped "Thank you Human" Midnight muttered and put her head into the water bowl _aw... yes fresh water cool fresh..._ Thought Midnight. "So you can talk?" Asked a nullified Gaara. "Yes dose that surprise you?" Midnight asked. "No, this is better I have some questions to ask you... first who was the ninja on your back? And who are you?" Gaara asked looking the wolf in the eye. The wolf had pure black fur and blue eyes. _Unusual__ a wolf with blue eyes..._

"I'm Midnight, my master Lily -the ninja on my back- raised me from when I was born along with the rest of my den. My masters full name is Lily Uzumaki"

_Uzumaki... Naruto! Could she be any relation? __Maybe__ hmn... Why is she here? Was she lost was she trying to find Naruto?..._

"What happened to Lily and you? Were you ambushed?" Kankuro asked cautiously

Midnight looked down _ should I tell them? Or not, they seem nice enough..._

"Well that is rather hard to explain, but I'll try my best! When Lily was born she had two brothers Kia and Cage. Kia was her twin brother, Cage her older one killed her parents after she was born. No one knows why he just did... After that he sealed a demon inside her the Ten Tailed Wolf. David -Lily's foster brother- parents adopted them, then once again Cage killed their parents. They were kept at an orphanage until Lily was summoned to the Queens quarters. The Queen locked her in a cage and tortured her and threated to kill David and Kia if she didn't 'cooperate' with her and join her war. As in release the demon inside her and kill everyone. finally she went buzzurk and was thrown into the middle of the war." Midnight stopped. letting them digest it.

_Shit, I thought the nine tails was the last tailed __Demon__ I was wrong..._

Gaara started tapping his desk. Midnight went on.

"Everyone died the enemy and allies so every time war broke out they did the same thing... Lily has almost died several times... She also became in charge of the orphanage and at age 8 was considered Jonin along with her brothers. One day Kia and David disappeared in a mission headed over in this direction. Lily was always close with them so it drove her mad when they were considered missing ninja. The Queen finally thought she was getting out of hand so said after one last time at war she could go to the Leaf village where there were rumors she had a cousin." she continued " She got a transfer so she went to war they didn't all die Lily had to hand kill the last hundred and I picked Lily up after she killed the last one and brought her here. Where is here?" Midnight ended, a tired expression on it's face.

"You are in the Suna or Hidden Sand we're alias with the Leaf we'll write them a letter explaining the situation would you like to stay or leave?"

"I'll stay"

"One more thing before you go I've not seen any ninja from... where are you from?"

"Uh... uh Europe The Village Hidden on the shore also known as Ireland our crest er... head band thingy... is a clover." Midnight wondered _did I say to much..?_

"Right we haven't seen any one like that... do you know when they disappeared?"

"Three years ago about..."

Gaara gasped _that's when Orochimaru was was here... I bet he took them away to his liar..._ "I'm sorry no clue where they are but I know her cousin... I think.."

_Naruto 9:00 in the morning_

KNOCK "Naruto wake up! Hokage wants us now it's urgent! She got a letter from the sand and it has to do with you!" Sakura shouted while ponding his door. "OK, I'll be out in a minute _gosh_ ..." Naruto slumped up from his bed he just got out of his arm caste just yesterday and it was still sore. He put some clothes on and tied his headband tight around his head and opened the door.

Sakura grabbed his arm and dragged him all the way to the Hokage mansion. She burst open the doors ignoring the eyes that passed her by. "Hokage-sama I've brought him here!" Sakura said beaming. Naruto looked around to see Sai and Yamoto were there too. "What's going on you Old Hag?" Naruto asked releasing his grip from Sakura. _Dang, I must have injured my arm again from Sakura's death grip. _

"Well just now I've gotten a letter from the Hidden Sand explaining that they have a unusual Kunoichi from Ireland _where ever that is_. She apparently was coming here after her last mission for an internship, I granted. She is almost dead, a wolf carried her there, they were traveling for three days and she is in critical condition they request that we send some one to pick her up. Actually they requested someone who may... may be related to her... her family name is Uzumaki... Naruto, she also came here or _tried to come here _to see her cousin who is probably. you." She finished without blinking staring into his eyes.

Naruto gaped _ I have a cousin... no I have a dieing cousin ... I need to see her who ever she is..._

"Your mission go to the sand, bring the intern back when she is able to travel!" The Hokage ordered the shinobi in front of her.

They left to get supplies when Yamoto stopped them "Naruto I know you just found out you have a cousin but... don't get to excited." Naruto nodded and ran home.

_I wonder what she'll be like... Will she have any other family... or is she an orphan like me... Dose she have any friends... Will she like me how should I act... Will I like her... Is she smart, brave, a coward, what if she's not m_

BANG he ran head first into an unsuspecting Hinata. "Oh, sorry Hinata I just was rushing by er... you okay?" Naruto looked at a bright red Hinata.

"Uh... Naru-Narut-Naruto I a...I a... I was told by Ho-Hokage to um.. tell you that um I...a .. I''m coming to the sand too with Sh-Shino to um... do.. a routine check-checkup on things... so she said were co-coming with you so we-we can a..." Hinata stuttered out. "So we have a less rick of being attacked on the way?" Naruto ended for her "Ye-yes." Hinata finished and turned to leave.

"Okay we'll meet at the west gate at a.. 5:00 or was it just A.S.A.P.? Oh well see you there!"

Naruto ran happily home. _Hmmm I'll need clothes some __weapons__ 'just __in case__' I'll need... _He wondered through his apartment wondering what would he need. _What should I bring some extra clothes for his might be cousin, No she'll __probably__ have some clothes. Wait what if she __doesn't__ speak! I know I'll bring a one of those dictionary __thingys._ He finally gathered his bags and headed out the door.

Naruto arrived at the village gates everyone except Hinata and Yamoto was there. "Hey where are Hinata and Yamoto?" Naruto asked openly.

"Naruto, Yamoto can't come so instead Neji is taking his place Hinata is informing him." Shino answered in his usual growl.

"Here!" Neji called from a nearby roof. Hinata a few feet behind.

"Finally, Let's Go!"

So they set off into a new journey Naruto eagerly awaiting to see his new cousin. Or will it be too late? Will Naruto figure out Hinata's crush on him? How will Neji cooperate as the leader of this mission? What did happen to Lily's brothers? What became of Cage? Who is the enemy here? Is it Lily? Find out in Chapter 2.


	2. The Lost Leading the New

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 2

The Lost Leading the New

_Naruto_

They stopped for the night at a empty clearing. _I feel odd like some thing watching me... hm... Hah! I know I saw something wait it's coming for- _"Sia watch out!" Naruto drew three shurikun they missed, Sia jumped out of the way a wolf appeared. The wolf's fur was Gray with a hint of black his eye's green they shone in the dark. He was quite small perhaps 2 years old.

"Oi! Wat'ch it there I'm not gunna hurt ch'a!" the wolf snapped back.

"Why are you here and why were you fallowing us?..." Neji asked barely forming the words. The rest weren't sure if it really happened.

"A... well you see I was just checking some one out. To well, for my master to make sure he gets to my master without you know getting hurt..." The wolf said looking from Naruto to Neji.

"So... who are you and-" Neji turned to look at Naruto. "Who is your Master?" Neji gathering his chakra to show that he wonted answers.

"I'm Silver Break my master well is a... Lily but she didn't directly tell me to do this her head wolf did Midnight. Midnight told me. "Just make sure He's not dead before he gets here okay?" So I'm just making sure... Sorry if I surprised you..." He bowed his head in shame.

Neji reached over and pet his head. "That's okay, well I'm just glad your not an enemy but I'm still not sure so you'll understand when I say we have to keep an eye on you."

He nodded and looked up again then went over to Sia "Sorry bou't that mate I just over acted..." He nudged Sia's pants with his nose. Sia attempted a smile and stroked his back. Silver Break happily wagged his tail.

_Gaara_

_Hmmm... All done with my papers I think I'll go see that girl. I wonder where the wolf went it left rather quickly._ He got up and headed out the door. _Naruto's probably already on his way here. _He breathed fresh air it felt good. There were little children in the street by the hospital there ball was caught on the roof. Gaara reached with his sand circling the ball the kids gathered in amazement as it floated down. Gaara grabbed it bounced it in his hand and watched as the little kids gathered around him he gave it to the one in front.

"You shouldn't play in the streets. Try the field over there." he pointed to a patch of sand a little ways out side the city.

"Yes Kazekage-sama, where are you going anyways?" The boy asked politely.

"To visit a Kuniochi." Gaara answered ruffling the child's hair.

"Is she your _girlfriend_ !" a girl asked.

" No... I don't even know her." Gaara blushed _my girlfriend I never thought about any girlfriends. I mean the girl that even talks to me is Temari and a few other ninja. _

He left the children giggling. He walked in the front doors and then asked the clerk for Lily's room. "She's in emergency care sir, but I can let you enter. She hasn't waken up yet though. If she ever dose..." She ended muttering to her self.

Gaara wondered through the halls._ If... I hope _IF_ never happens. Or at least not before Naruto has a chance to say good bye- NO, She'll live if she _is _Naruto's cousin she'll make it... Besides I bet right now Naruto's saying..._

_Naruto_

"I believe that _if_ she's my cousin she'll be up and waiting for me when we get there!" Naruto said to no one imparticular. _One more day till we get there. _

_Gaara_

Gaara arrived at the room Lily was in he looked in the glass window. Her body looked mummified. Gaara looked at her X-ray's yesterday, her left leg broken and seven ribs completely shattered. Not to mention three sever cuts one on her right leg, upper left cheek -most likely the ninja was going for her eye- and a cut from her neck to liver. Not to mention countless burns, scars and bruises _Torcher.._. Her cut from her neck too liver is bleeding on the inside -internal bleeding- other wise she had no lasting damage.

"She'll make it Naruto will defiantly see his cousin! " Said Temari in a comforting way. He looked at Lily's face she looked like Naruto with long hair a paler completion and no marks on her cheeks and of course the fact that she was a girl. _No drought Naruto's cousin... I can't see her eye's though... _

But like every Jinchiriki she carries the mark of her demon and seal. The seal lay across her chest one similar to Naruto's only smaller. She had a mark across her ankle that went up her leg, it was a tail. At first the doctors thought it was a burn or scare. But Gaara knew it was her demon's mark. (Or so the doctors told him.)

He looked at a currier running down the hall. _Ah, the news great..._"Sir, the ninjas from the Leaf village will be here tomorrow! And... there have been reports of... of a wolf. Is it true your letting a wolf stay with a foreign ninja in critical condition!" He looked worried or very tiered.

_That's were the wolf went well I don't mind it isn't doing any harm so_. "Yes I did in fact it's right there." he spotted the wolf crouching by Lily's bed it must have dozed off.

The currier looked astonished then with a blank expression on his face walked away. _It's true that there are no wolves in the desert but still I wasn't all that surprised to see one. Oh well._

He unlocked the door and went inside. There was a breathing tube up her nose and the back round was filled with machinery. "_Naruto's gonna kill me if you die you know that?_" Gaara whispered to himself. She tossed her head toward him and opened one eye. _One Beautiful blue eye... The same eye Naruto gave me that one day..._

_Lily_

Lily opened one eye her body aching, she thought she heard a voice. She looked up there was a man above her with red hair and soft light blue eyes he was starring right at her she guessed he was fifteen. She could feel her hole body wrapped in bandages she couldn't even lift her finger. "A... who are you? Where are we? What I'm I doing here? And have you seen a black wolf that can speak?" Lily flopped open her other eye her vision was a bit fuzzy. She looked around the room until her eyes were on the man again.

"Well?" _It kinda looks like a hospital_. She couldn't remember ever being in a hospital._ David always took care of me, David... Wait now I remember! Maybe I'm at The Leaf village, maybe this is my cousin!_

The man jerked his head as if he just got out of a daze or something. "I'm Gaara the Kazekage of the Village hidden in the sand. We're are in a hospital, You have been hurt badly don't you remember? And your wolf is laying on the other side of me." He looked down and patted Midnight's head she stirred.

"Master your awake! They said you'd be out for another week! You should be sleeping though... He-" She gently nudged Gaara's arm "said that your cousin should be here by noon tomorrow." Midnight licked what part of Lily's face she could find.

"My cousin... do you know him?" She asked Gaara as she tried to pet Midnight but her finger wouldn't move she winced in pain.

"Ya I know your cousin he changed me and because he did that I'm The Kazekage. He looks allot like you, his name is Naruto. Your wolf told me you were a Jinchiruki and about your horrible past, Naruto is also a Jinchiruki, I used to be Shukaku -1 tailed raccoon dog demon-. But I'm not any more. Naruto has the Nine tails in him still..." He bent his head down, Lily looked up at him.

"My brother Cage is the leader of the akasikie, I'm sorry if he harmed you... I'll tell you all I know about him but not now. I'm feeling kinda..." she started closing her eyes her head was spinning. "dizzy... tell me before... he comes... thanks Gaara..."She closed her eyes.

_Gaara_

As Gaara left he said to himself "Naruto your one lucky guy..." He went back to his office.

_Naruto_

"One mile to go! You know wolf I'll let you go now... cause you were a good gir-" Naruto shouted but Sia and Shino covered his mouth. Naruto was excited all morning but making fun of Silver Break was not a good Idea. Sia covered for him by quickly saying. "Yes, you are a good BOY!" Hinata who had kept quite most of the time giggled.

Silver left happily, once out of his earshot Sakura started screaming at the top of her lungs. "Naruto! Don't you _ever_ learn! You could have just set a wolf on us! And killed your self! I know your excited but if you act like this you'll be dead before you get to the village!" She kept scolding them until they were at the base of the village.

Gaara stood their waiting for them along with Temari and Kankuro. Naruto ran up to them he put his hand over Gaara's shoulder. Gaara stood their and managed a smirk. "How ya do'in Gaara! Being Kazekage alota work? By the way this is Sia and uh... you know the rest right?" _Hinata, Gaara, Sia and Neji never really met they actually have allot in common. How ironic!_

Gaara motioned for them to came in the village gate. the walked to the hospital Naruto about ready to explode. Gaara held his hand for every one to stop. "Lily woke up yesterday she made me promise to wake her before you came so... wait here okay." He briefly walked in. After a minute he opened the door for them to come inside. _This is it..._ Lily and Naruto closed their eyes.

Naruto stepped through the door way. He cracked his eye then opened it fully. Lily lay on the bed wide eyed every one turned their heads back and forth seeing the likenesses of the two. Naruto broke the silence. "Hi, I'm Uzumaki Naruto and your Uzumaki...?" _Actually I never thought of a personal name. Whoop's..._

"Lily, Uzumaki Lily you know you look exactly like my brother only he's got red eyes." She observed Naruto up and down. _Kia oh... how I miss you..! _

"Who are you guys back there the one's turning your heads?" Lily managed to smile through her bandages. _Dang I've never seen so many bandages well, there was that fight with Sasuke but these are serious I wonder what happened, I'll ask later._

A violet haired girl with opal eyes spoke up well actually she just stuttered. "I'm Hi-Hinata and-" she pointed to a tall boy with black hair and opal eyes like hers. "He is my cousin Neji. We're from the Hyuu- Hyuuga clan in the Konohagakure..." Neji raised his hand.

A boy in the back raised his hand Lily couldn't see his face it was covered with a hood. "I'm Shino from the Aburame clan nice to meet yo-" _Bugs are those bugs crawling out of his skin... Oh my... _Lily's eyes got really wide she then passed out. "you... whoops..." Shino stiffened. Naruto looked at her face her teeth were clenched. _Not the perfect first impression but then again Shino can be a bit scary. She acted like she's never seen a bug before... Maybe where ever she comes from they don't have bugs..._

"Gaara can I see her X-rays?" Sakura asked, _Oh my... she should be dead there is no way a normal person would've survived three day like that and if they did they wouldn't be talking. But when she just passed out it didn't look like she was in pain. She looked like she was afraid, maybe she has a phobia! That's it I bet... But I should still do a routine check up._

Sakura put her gloves on. They took that as 'time to leave', Naruto took one last glance at his cousin. He was about to close the door when Sakura motioned for him to stay. "Naruto, shes your cousin you should stay... And bring Hinata and in here there the best X-rays I've got." She smiled _Hes still not adapted to having a family member but he'll get ustoo it._

Hinata came in Sakura shut the curtains so there wouldn't be any prying eyes. Sakura asked Hinata if she could see any loose fragments Hinata shook her head. "No-nope, but there is one rea-really bad cut from her neck to liver. And her chakra isn't normal either her tenket-tenketsue, are acting odd some are open and come are closed the ones that are closed are by the really ba-bad cut. Who ever did that to her they must have also clo-closed her tenketsue. Leaving them like that i-is ve-very da-dangerous." Hinata said tracing the cut over Lily's bandages.

"One more thing tho-though, her chakra isn't like mine or your's it's different. Like when Na-Naruto's angry no-no offense or any thing Nar-Naruto. It's like not blue it-it's black or-or maybe a dark gra-gray. It's actually helping her it's ve-very odd." Hinata ended blushing slightly.

_Is Hinata talking about the fox chakra? Yah... I should tell all my friends about that, but later. If she has chakra like mine. But black or gray? Could she be a... No. she'd ha-_

"Ther-there's a mark on her chest I think it-it's a seal." Hinata traced that over her bandages too. _Ya... that almost proves it, Is that why she came over here was her past as bad as Gaara's, Sasuke's, or mine? And she mentioned her brother what happened to him? These Questions are hurting my head!_

Sakura and Hinata worked on Lily until they got her chakra flowing normally as possible for her. Naruto guessed she figured maybe she was a Jinchiriki too. They hit the sack at Midnight.

_Lily_

_"Wow Naruto looks just like you Kia only he's got blue eyes like Daddy and me" _Lily was having the same dream she'd been having ever since Kia and David left. Lily always sat with them talking about anything. Of course it was just a dream but Lily talked to them anyways._ "I must have passed out when I saw Shino's -or what ever that guy's name is- bugs it I just I thought they were spiders. So... you know I went all arachnophobia on him." Lily stopped something made her feel better like some one was healing her._

_"I met this other guy, his name is Gaara he's nice -I think he likes me- his eye's have that puppy dog look to them. I also met a girl named Hinata she stutters allot, and she had a cousin named Neji. They're nice too, Shino showed me his bugs then so I didn't meet any one else. Their all from the Leaf village! I think Shino's okay he was just trying to show off. I wish I could sing them a song but I will next time!" I haven't sang in a long, long time... _

_Gaara the next morning_

Gaara was in his office Naruto just told him what happened at the hospital. Then he told Naruto everything Midnight had said to him the night they came. And about the X-rays. He called Midnight to come in and tell them more about her home -what she knew of it. "Lily's ordinary day always went in a routine. Unless something bad happened -which it usually did.

First she'd wash up and make breakfast.

Second she'd wake every one up and they ate together. Then she'd pack all the kids lunches. After that Lily gave out assignments. Two people or more are grouped together. One group always gets three assignments. Like chorus -which she made fun by making them use there training techniques to finish them- or for older kids ninja assignments. Others took care of the infirmary and vet. Ah yes the vet, Lily has a soft spot for all animals -except spiders and most other bugs- so she started a shelter and vet secretly. She let all the orphans choose one animal companion or a one animal family. Lily chose my whole den! Right now there are... My four brothers, three sisters, they're thirty eight cubs, my mate, my eight sons and two daughters. Fifty two in all. Silver Break the one who accompanied you here Naruto, is my son. The rest are at home they know Lily's here I wrote them a letter. And sent it through Silver Break." Midnight paused.

"After every one was done they did whatever the wanted. While Lily cleaned everything up again, checked to make sure nobody's missing -ever since her brothers disappeared she made a curfew. She took care of the younger children and injured. Most stayed and helped Lily do stuff. When the kids go any where they always have to be with another person. Other wise Lily gets worried. Most of the girls go sow or pick vegetables and flowers in the garden. The boys study jutsues and train animals or teach others how to do stuff. Really the orphanage is a grate place to be, it's like a guild -an apprenticeship. Lily always loved to write, drawl, play the guitar and sing but she stopped when her brothers disappeared. She writes a bit but not like she use to. But we we're all hoping that she'd start doing that stuff again now that she's happier you know?" Midnight nudged Naruto's chair then licked Gaara's face. He laughed.

"He.. he.. that tickled!" His face lit up it felt good to laugh.

So will Lily ever sing again? Will she ever get better? What about her Arachnophobia? Gaara laughed, so will the world end? Will I ever get better at naming chapters? Find out in Chapter three!


	3. A Song for My Brother

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 3

A Song for My Brother

_Naruto_

Naruto left Gaara's ofice and went to see Lily again. He stood out side the room. _Wow, I bet she had a horribal childhood. _He pounded on the glass. _Tourcher... How could you tourcher a little girl? Were they that dessprat? And she even took care of other orphans! What will it be like having a cousin any ways? Will she hang out with all the time or will we be like Neji and Hinata? Will we live together like a clan? What about her brothers? Dosen't that mean I have a three cousins or even four! But there all gone Gaara said Kia and David were... lost? Ya that's right. Cage killed there parents and now he's the leader of the akatsiki! Why would he do that, kill his parents and kill his siblings foster parents! Then seal the lead demon in his sister! _He walked away.

He met Sakura, Sia, Shino, Neji and Hinata at a resturant. _Hey That's it I'll ask Hinata and Neji what it's like to have cousin! Oh ya... I'm a gienus!_ Naruto sat down, he smiled widely.

"Well about time we've waited almost half an hour for you to get here!" Sakura said accusing Naruto. "Sorry, Gaara and I had a long talk." Gaara appeared from behind the wall. Naruto was dripping sweat. "I got here fifteen minutes ago." Naruto shurruged and sat down anyways they ordered lunch while Naruto told them what _he _thought they could hear. "Well I got to meet another one of Lily's wolves. I think she was like Silver Break's mom. Oh, yah Lily takes care of orphans and takes care of animals too. I learned alot about her. But there are a coupel things I should probably tell you... She has three brothers Kia, David and Cage. Kia is her twin David is her foster brother. They're missing now they we're captured on a mission or something. Cage is... the leader of the akatski. He killed Lily's parents and foster parents..." _If I tell them she's a jinchuriki what would they do to her? I haven't even told them that I'm a jinchuriki -except Sakura and Gaara. Well I guess I should now... _Naruto picked at his sushi. "Also well there's one more thing you should know she's a... a jinchuriki. A container for a buiju or tailed demon. I am too in case non of you have figured it out yet..." He looked around every one was at starring him.

Hinata gasped but she tried not to show it. _That's why every one hated him. I never thought about that but now it makes sence.._. Neji looked at his face _Yah. I can belive that. Is that why every one hated him and is he the, the nine tailed fox?_ Gaara sat down beside Naruto.

_Lily_

Lily woke up she felt great! She saw no-one was around and took her breathing tube out and stood on her feet. She found and got her clothes on,0 then planed a visit to Gaara. _The Kaze... oh whatever his name is! I hope he's ready he...he._

_Gaara_

"Ahem." Sia raised his hand and pointed to the door. He was trying smile to release the growing tension. There was a currier in the door way Gaara noticed it was the one he put outside Lily's room to make sure no one got in. "Kezekage-sama! The girl in the hospital isn't in the hospital any more! She ran away while the wolf was sleeping it was quite funny she tip-toed past me. I was of coures shurking off duties and should rightly be punished! A... SIR. K-A-Z-E whatever sama!" The currier went over and hung his hands around Gaara and Naruto. He then drank a sip of juice from Gaara's cup. "Thats pretty good!" He said then gave Naruto a nuggy. He winked.

"Who do you think you are! You can't just walk up to the Kazekage-sama! And then drink his juice! You even just addmitted you should be punished! Are you crazy?" Sakura shouted. The currier smiled devilishly then smoke appeared and out came...

_Lily_

"I'm U Z U M A K I, L I L Y of course!" She looked around every one was shocked they apparently thought she was a ghost. _Okay maybe I over did it a little... _"By the way I never did meet you the one with the art brush. And I forget who you are the one with the bugs. I'm sorry about before when I pased out I thought those might be bugs spiders crawling out of your skin. You see I've got aracrinphobiya I'll tell you the story later!"

She was wearing her regular clothes but she found that they were sown back together where there were holes. She wore Burmuda shorts that were gray and a light blue V-neck sleavless T-shirt. There was a cresent moon pendant around her neck. her head band was transformed into a bandana. The Clover crest on her bandana and Cresent Moon shone brightly.

"A... I'm well- you can call me Sia, but shouldn't you like be in bed?" Sia said with no emotion. "How di-did you ge-get up you sho-shouldn't even be aw-awake? Let alone using any tech-techniques!" Hinata said looking angry. _Odd I remember in the chunin exam, she barly said a word and now she's shouting. I thought Naruto would do something like that. But she shouldn't be up. Now shes rampaging all over the place. I'd hate to be her enemy. We didn't even sense her... _Gaara shook his head. "Lily you shouldn't be up. Are you feeling okay? You shouldn't be." Sakura inched tword her expecting her to fall over at any minute.

They all slowly relized they wern't dreaming. Shino spoke up. "I'm Shino of the Aburame clan. I'm sorry about before I didn't know you a... you were afriad of spiders." Shino said fumbling with the words. He held up one of his bugs to show her that it didn't have eight legs.

"Nah It's fine, I'm fine. What kind of a... bugs are those anyways?" Lily asked examing one that Shino had on his arm.

"They're beetels." Shino said regaing his usual harsh tone.

"Well you say that your okay but I'll do a check up in the hospital. If I see that your fine then we'll leave in two days." Sakura said grabbing Lily's arm. Lily standing up was like totally seeing her differently. She was almost Naruto's hight you could see her scare on her leg perfectly.

"Wait I almost forgot, stupid me. Who are you the one with the pink hair? Wern't you the one who fixed me up? You and Hi-Hinata?" Lily asked. _I wonder if Narutos related to anyone here._

Sakura pointed at her self Lily nodded. "I'm Sakura Haruno, yes I helped fix you up. But now we realy need to go! Hinata you comming?" Sakura pulled her out the door. She waved bye.

_So far I really like all the people here there all so nice... They even seem to care if I'm hurt or not. But I suppose thats only cause they don't know what I'm capebal of... What if they found out would it be like back home. Well Naruto and Gaara show some sincarity I think they had some rough times to. I'll find out they'er story and I'll tell them mine!_

_Hinata_

"Ya!" Hinata yelled after them. When Hinata finnaly caught up with them they were already at the hospital. Sakura was taking Lily's heart beat. The room was different then the last. The first room was empty besides a few machies, There was no color everything was white. This room was sandy color like most of the buildings in the village. Lily was swining her feet back and forth. "Hey finnaly caught up eh?" Lily said smiling.

Sakura was paying attetion to the stephouscope in her hand. "Breath deeply." Sakura simply nodded her head while Lily took a deep breath.

"Hey by the way are any of you Naruto's other family? I mean dose he have any sisters or brothers or parents?" Lily said. Hinata looked down._ Should I tell her I mean I don't even trust her, she probably dosen't trust us iether._

"No, he's an orphan like you. Gaara told us a bit about your past. We're Naruto's friends. And I'd like to know why are you afraid of spiders?" Sakura said not even looking her in the eye. _Wow Sakura sure has a lota faith in Lily. I mean I'm not even sure that she's Naruto's cousin. Yet she truts her fully I wonder if she got that from being around Naruto so long..._

"Oh, okay... sure I'll tell you. Well it began when David's parents had just been killed, we had no where to go so we found a cave. We had no light, food or any idea where we were. When we first got there was a storm and we were cold and tierd, let me tell ya when there's a storm it gose on for days!" Lily stopped kicking her legs.

Sakura had just gotten to her feet she looked over the X-rays then she looked at Lily's side. "Hinata look at her rib cage." Sakura ordered Hinata.

She nodded, she did a series of hand sings. She looked at the spot Sakura had told her to. Hinata was amazed at what she saw, Lily's ribs were mending themselves. _Oh... my... What sorce of healing is this! No one's wonds heal this quickly, is it because she's a jinchuriki? _

Lily looked up her jaw clenched. "You know why I'm healing so fast don't you? Naruto told you because Gaara told him right?" She asked in a gruffy voice.

"Yah, Naruto dosen't even heal this fast though it's amazing I mean... Well we could prabably start heading back tommarow!" Hinata said excitedly.

Sakura wondered if that was really Hinata back there. _She didn't even stutter. Well I still should let Lily finish her story._

"Well I'll finish my story, it'll only take a minute. We found this stuff on the walls. Kia eats any thing so he started eating it. Me and David did the same, we staeted getting sleepy so we fell a sleep on what ever the -caves were made of. We did the same thing for about a week. Finnaly Kia founf that there was an end to the tunnle light was pouing in. Kia started screaming his eyes just got ajusted to the light. We were covered in spiders all three of us... We were all screaming are heads off. Then a giant spider came out right behind me... I fianted. I woke up Kia huddeled around my right, David on my other side.

I had been uncouncios for a week. The big spider had bit me with its fangs. I would have died of piosoning if not for David's medical book -we were three and already reading eight hundered page books. David had kept several of his dad's books but only the medical ones. -His parents were medical ninjas they took care of paitents who couldn't pay to go to a real hospital speaking of which I still need to pay you... But I don't have enough probably." She dug in her pocket then dug out several hundreds, they had another lanuage on them.

_Her contry makes them pay for getting in an accident and then if they couldn't pay they gave them to people as charity cases! Thats horribal! And living in a spiders nest... Yah, I suppose II'd be afriad of them to. _Hinata thought

"Silly, I have never taken any money for healing any one and I'm not going to start now. But David was only three and he-he diluted spider poison?" Sakura asked shoving Lily's money back into her hand.

"Ya, well I told you he just did every thing the book told him to do. It was something like take five avolo leaves and some kinda puss. David always had his way with plants and had a medical book in one hand, a dictionary under his butt and a plant encyclopedia on his lap. He looked at the ingreadiants looked up all the words he didn't know in the dictionary then identified the plant in the encyclopiedia. We don't use medical techniquis where we come from unless it's a major injury." Lily took out a book from her bag on the floor. She had four bags, the first a backpack, the second one a duffel bag and the third was actually two. One a purse and the other a andidont bag.

"But David was only three so, he wasn't a genius. I had to stay in bed for a month. I had a fever and was constantly throwing up a black liquid. I had mental damage too, I refused to eat, sleep or speak. I just lied there in a tree most of the day. If I was felling okay I'd read, but every time I moved I felt like there was a spider on me. I had horribal nightmares, but they were all the same. I was lying down spiders came in and they took away my brothers... I now take pills so I stop having that dream." Lily took out the andidont bag and pulled out countianer full of pills.

"Hey Sakura do you think -depending how long I choose to stay- that you could help me find the ingeadients? If this place has them, but I'd rather do that when were at the village. Okay?" Lily ended she looked up her eye's shone brightly.

"Sure, but I'm sure your hungry so lets catch some supper!" Sakura hadn't noticed how many hours had past. _Well we'll leave in two days, but knowing she has had poisoning and needing to take those pills, I might wait four just to see if her body can take all the treatment . _Sakura sighed Temari had just come in.

_Naruto_

While Lily was getting her check up Naruto and the rest of the gang helped Shino check up on the Sand village. They were going into the academy when they herd a scream.

"Ai! Help please I'm falling!" The scream came from inside the academy.

"Hey should we ya know help or something?" Naruto asked getting ready to rescue who ever it was screaming.

"Why not, but you better hurry. I think I heard it come from the shurikun throwing area folow me." Gaara ran of course today he chose to wear his regular black pants and vest.

Naruto ran after Gaara, Neji used his Buykagon to see past the walls. "There's a girl caught in a tree -a palm tree with weak limbs- it looks she got pushed out of the class room on accident. She's covered in glass and if she falls from that hieght she'll most likely have a broken back." Neji said running beside them.

They rounded the corner there was a group of students gathered around the tree, The girl was severly bleeding she was barly hanging on to the branch. _Why arn't there any teachers around? Where are they this is strange did something happen? Why wasn't I informed?_ Gaara silenced the crowed of children.

Naruto climed up the tree using the tree climbing technique he learned with Sasuke... He lost his balance and grabbed the branch the little girl was un. _That was too close I should be more care- _The branch cracked.

"Oh CRAP!" Naruto grabbed the girl at the end of the branch and put his arms around her. "Hold on I got ya." Naruto said falling down ward. Gaara was ready to catch them with his sand.

There was no need. Naruto had his teeyj clenched ready to hit the ground but he never did. Lily cought him and dragged him to ruff of a nearby shack. he looked up in surprise this was the first time he saw Lily look mad.

She took the little girl from him, Naruto watched as she pulled the glass fragments out of the girl's skin. Every time she did this she took her finger and put some odd oil on it and rubbed on the cut. Once she was done she looked at Naruto accusingly. "What do you think you were doing? You could have killed the girl and yourself! Be more carefull." Lily said then jummped down.

_Wow I'd hate to have her as my nany. _Naruto grabbed the girl who was crying. "What's your name what happened? And where is your teacher?" Naruto asked softly while bringing her down. The girl was a little shocked she was quite pale. her eyes were wet. her clothes were tarered.

"Well I'm Siera Kieta, and I was practicing throwing shurrikun and I-I saw a stranger he was stumbling around like a drunky person. He looked at me and started ranting on about how non of us could throw shurrikun and grabbed mine. He couldn't get any in so he shoved me out the window and said it was my fault. The teachers were summoned to a counsle conserning a-a fight were some people had been killed. By-by the way thank you for saving me, mister." Kieta was trembling as she clung to Naruto's side.

Naruto Kieta over to Sakura who had just arrived with Hinata and Temari. "How did you know about this?" Naruto asked as Sakura was examining Kieta.

"Temari came and told us that there was no one at the academy. Lily said she heard something and ran over here. Temari was looking for Gaara to tell him that someone had died last night. It was the Akasiki they got the four tailed Jinchuiriki. Oh Lily's checkup went okay but we might wait four days to leave. Just to make sure she dosen't get a fever or any thing." Sakura siad.

"Why arn't there any cuts on this child? I thought she fell through a window." Sakura stood up and looked at Naruto strait in the eye.

"Lily did it." Naruto said looking around, Lily was explianing things to Gaara. She didn't look as mad as she did when she was talking to Naruto. When she finnished Gaara and Temari left to consult the teachers about _leaving _the kids _alone_.

_Lily_

"How could you leave like fifty kids alone?" Lily asked Gaara. _If I ever did that the orphanage would go into caous! _

"I don't know what they were thinking." Gaara looked down. _It was probably my fault. I should have stayed in my office insted of helping my friends..._

Lily felt sorry she didn't mean it was his fault. "It was thier deceion not your's they just need some disiplen!" Lily siad as Gaara was ready to leave.

"Hey before you go, do I still havet'a stay in the hospital? Or should I just stay where ever Naruto's staying?" Lily asked Gaara was shocked by the question.

"A... I don't care. If Sakura says you can get out of the hospital then fine. Maybe I'll see you tommaro, or maybe you can sing us one of those songs your wolf was talking about." Gaara had never realy listened to music, let alone herd anyone sing. Lily was dumbstruck that's what she was just thinking. _I'll need to practice on... Naruto or maybe Sakura. What song will I sing? I think I broght my guitare too! Tommarow... I can't wiat to sing agian! But am I ready?..._

"Sure, I'll see you tommarow." Lily blushed.

Gaara left, Lily looked at Naruto, he just got done talking to Sakura. They were both staring at her. Lily instantly turrned pale. _Why are they starring at me? Did I do something wrong? No... those are scarred eyes are they afriad of me? _Lily turrned her back on them and went off.

_Naruto _

"Lily was looking a little pale do you think she's okay?" Naruto asked Sakura.

"She's just not used to moving around so fast probably. Or maybe she thought we hated her or something. That's what she's acostomed to at her village. You should talk to her. You know she could stay with you tonight. She dosen't need to be in the hospital anymore." Sakura said sitting down on one of the benches. Naruto sighed. _Hmm... I gues that I should talk to her but what am I gunna say. "Hey thanks for saving us, you can keep up the good work!"_

"We'll baby-sit these kids you go on and find Lily. Oh by the way those test sampels of Lily's blood came in... And your cousins!" Sakura said trying to get Naruto up again.

Naruto didn't know what to say except. "Really? Well we do look a little a like." After that Naruto waved goodbye and set to look out for Lily- no his cousin.

Naruto looked almost everywhere where, there was just one place ha hadn't checked. But he saddly got himself lost and couldn't find the place he was looking for. "Okay there's the hospital, Kazekage office and Academy. So where are the trianing grounds?" He asked peering over a counter with a mag spred on it. The clerk slapped his head.

"It's the green triangle, it's north of the Academy! Like I just told you the forth time!" The clerk yelled pionting to the map.

"Oh... now I got it! Thanks" Naruto siad carrying the map out in the sun.

Naruto looked around, thier was a trianing ground sure enough but Naruto undestood why he didn't see it before. It was covered in sand like the rest of the land, actually it was more of a sand dune. But no ordinary sand dune would have a girl playing with water in it. _Water is she moving water? But thier is no water in the desert. Did she buy some? But then why is it moving? Is it like Gaara's sand? Is that her element? Or is it a blood trait like Haku? _Naruto moved closer. Lily turrned her head she wasn't looking at him though. There was a child about the age of six, he had brown eyes, black hiar and was wearing raggidy clothes, he opened his mouth. "Autie Lily?"

SPLAT. Lily dropped the water.

Lily opened her arms tword the child. The child ran tword her, smiling and crying at the same time. _Shouldn't he be at the Academy? And how dose he know Lily? Gosh... All I do is since I heard that I had a cousin is ask questions to my self..._

The boy calapsed into Lily's arms. Lily squeesed him, tightly. "Hello Patrick, did you miss me? How is the orphanage? Why and how did you get here? Is some one hurt?" Lily said putting him on her knee messing with his tangeled hiar.

"No one's hurt, a group of us came here to see if you were okay. The orphanage is fine, and every one misses you." Patrick siad getting off of Lily's lap and looking her in the face.

"Where are you staying? How did you get in? Who is the comander here? And who otherized this?" Lily said quitely.

"Where staying at the _Suna de gama_, the leader of this village gave us a letter and Jarimy did." Patrick smiled.

"Kieth and Karol are the comanders, there are six of all together. Lanie, Catrina, Issac and me. Siver Break is here too he led us here, and Kieth's ravens -giant ravens- flew us over here. In fact the other kids are staying in that pile!" Patrick pointed right at Naruto, who was hidding by a pile of Sand.

Naruto turned around thier was two kids about eight and ten. They were probably brother and sister, the boy looked older than the girl. Behind them was three other kids, they all looked between four and seven. _Oh crap... I hope they're not mad... for me spying in on Lily. But what if they think I'm an enemy? Oh... Man what have I gotten myself into?_

The older boy -Kieth- looked down at the crouching teenager. "Hey Lil' who's the ho-bo in the bush? He kinda looks lior and stood him up striat then brushed some of the sand off of him. Then held his hand out. _What _ke one of those poisonous plants you warned us of." Kieth picked Naruto up by the call_dose he want me to shake his hand? What the... I mean I expected to like get beat up. Or is this a trick. Only one way to find out..._

Naruto shook his hand.

Lily shook her head. _Why is Naruto here I thought i diched them I must have only senced the others and I thought he was one of them prabaly... Well he actually is one of them. But just like Kieth putting manners first. _Lily got up Patrick falowing her to the pile of sand.

"Naruto? Did you falow me here?" Lily hugged Kieth and Karol, The other little kids gathered around her. _Did he see me moving the water, man I bet he has as many questions as I have for him. Maybe more... Dosen't he know about the Uzumaki blood trait? I mean it's really simple to use. I figured it out when I found my element type. It's just being able to use one element -depending on the indivaul- like mine was water Kia's was fire. Ah, the good old days and the three old trees._

"A... Well we were worried about you that's all. You know the blood tests came through. You and me are officaly cousins... And These are orphans from your home." Naruto looked at Lily she put her head down wheb she heard the word home.

"Naruto, lets get one thing strait. Right now there is no such thing as home for me. Not untill I find _all _of my family. That is if there is any left besides you and me." Lily picked up a little girl. Naruto swallowed the words. _She really want's to find her brothers but how far will she go. Will she end up like Sasuke?_

"Yes these are children from the orphanage. This is Lanie-" The girl in her arms waved. She had long brown hiar and brown eyes too she was four. "That is Catrina." Another girl clung to Kieth's side looked him, she was six Naruto guesed she had blond hiar and her and Lanie wore identical outfits. They're shirts were covered in flowers they were long sleeved. It really stood out in the dessert to see a colorfull shirt with flowers on it. They wore shorts under they're shorts, just regular navy shorts.

"I'm Issac, I'm seven. I bet I can beat you, in a race! Come on please race me! Please race me!" They're was a miniture Rock Lee for you. Issac was running around Naruto so fast thier was a cloud of dust falowing him. _I wonder if he's related to Bushy Brows, They look a lot alike, I'll ask him if he just stops running! _He had Lee's black hiar and _heavy eyebrows_. Issac wore a white robe one that you'd find at a dojo or something. His pants looked like Pajamas.

"Issac, calm down you don't even know his name yet! By the wat it's Naruto."Lily sat down in the pile of sand. Kieth looked at her worriedly. Issac imeadietly stopped and sat down too. _Wow it's like she flipped an imaginary swich! He just stopped._

"These are Kieth and Karol, they're the comanders here -people who take care of littler ones." Lily pointed at them, they wore gray jackets and black and blue pants. Karol held out her hand now for him to shake. Lily took out a scroll at this time,cut her thumb and spred blood down the center. Sand swirled up and Silver Break was there along with Midnight. She petted thier heads.

"Uh... Hello there Naruto, I'm glad you found Lily." Silver Break strolled over to Naruto and jumped up on his waist and licked his face.

"Silver, Midnight told me what you did. Thank you, and for brining my bags too! I got something for you!" Lily took out a regulation headband. Silver Break got off of Naruto and put his head down as he walked over to Lily. Lily put the head band over his neck. She tied the knot loosely over his neck. This was apparently a verry important cerimony, but it's to bad at that exact moment Naruto had just fallen into quick sand.

"Ah... Oh CRAP! Kage Bushin No Jutsue!" Five clones popped out of no where with a whiff of smoke. They all tried to pull Naruto up. Finnaly they managed it, with the help of Lily.

"You really need to be more carefull! But that was pretty fun!" Lily rolled over laughing. "Naruto, Gaara wants me to sing a song for him and I need to pay back the village anyway's. So I thought with these guys here -cause they can play instruments- we could do a benifet consert. But I was hopeing that you'd help us practice and tell us if we sound okay. I haven't felt this good in years, so I think I feel like singing again..." Lily got up and streched.

Kieth and Karol gasped, apparently they didn't think it was possibal for Lily to sing again. Naruto smiled and put his thumb up and smiled while ajusting his headband.

"Of course! In fact I bet I could get every body over here to hear you sing!" Naruto ran off to get Neji, Hinata, Sakura and Sia.

_Lily_

Naruto brought back his friends. Lily asked Silver Break and Mid night to bring her guitar,Kieth's drums and Karol's piano. They had nothing better to do and Lily couldn't leave for two more days. _Good thing Kieth and Karol brang thier instruments... What was I thimking when I told Naruto that I was going to give a benefeit consert I'm not even sure I can sing in front of him. _Lily told Naruto to wait in back, while they get things ready. They were going to play a song Lily had written for her brothers after they left. Lily sat down in an emty bench trying to remember all the words.

Lily stood up and started strumming her guitar. She walked over to where every one was sitting in the park. Hinata and Neji were in front, Naruto, Sia, Sakura and the other orphans were in back. Gulp, Lily swalloed a not in her throught. "This song I wrote for my brothers Kia and David." Lily stepped back it was sunset, her aqua guitar shone brightly in the light. She grasped the black cords in beetween her fingers. The guitar looked kile a aqua cresent moon with the blck handel.

Kieth and Karol had begun playing a rock beat, Lily fallowed in. Lily opened her mouth, every one starring. Naruto smiledteeth showing pushing her on. She began to sing...

No Such Thing as Home

Lyrics By: Lily Uzumaki "Me the writer."

"Home? Was there ever such a place?

Well I don't think that any one can really can call anything home.

Because,

if I remember home is a place where you can belong.

A place where you can always find a shoulder to cry on.

And,

when something goes wrong you can go home!

But that isn't true!..

Refrain

I can't find home,

I can't belong any where!

I'm not lost,

but I can't find home without

someone to guide me!

So right now,

there's No Such Thing as Home for me!

You've been gone for more than just a couple weeks,

it's been years!

And I won't give up trying to belong,

but I still wish you were here.

Maybe that's why,

I am always alone all the time.

Your memory's haunting me,

I can't see the light of reason anymore!

Refrain

I can't find home,

I can't belong any where!

I'm not lost,

but I can't find home without

someone to guide me!

So right now,

there's No Such Thing as Home for me!

I can't find you, but I can't go on alone!

Don't think I'll give up, I'll still find you one day!

Where ever...

All serch the world!

How difficult...

I'll pass through any obstical!

When can...

I'll go now!

Home...

I'll find home when I find you!

I can't find home,...

I can't find home,...

I can't find home, whithout you!

I can't find home,

I can't belong any where!

I'm not lost,

but I can't find home without

someone to guide me!

So right now,

there's No Such Thing as Home for me!

Untill I find you agian... Brother! Oh...

Was there ever such a place?"

What dose Lily mean she says she has no home? Dose she have emotional damage done to her head? Will she be so foacesed with her brothers that it'll ruen her life? Did you like my lyrics? Will I ever creat music for this song? Dose Naruto hate the song? Will Gaara like it? Find out in chapter four!

If you think of music for this song you should e-mial it to me and then I shall put in here with your -pen or real- name next to it! Because I can't write musical noats! And it's not on my to-do list either. **REVIEW! please**.


	4. Where Do I belong

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 4

Where do I Belong

_Hinata_

_I've never herd anything like that. I've never seen anything like that instrument that Lily's holding. Her voice is beautiful, the song was sad. She must have played that song many times, when she thought no-one was watching. Kieth and Karol did a good job, __nevertheless__ since they only had five minutes to __rehearse._Hinata clapped along with the others. Neji sat there clapping slowly. Hinata thought he looked like something was bothering him... _Didn't he like the song? I mean we only play __imperial__ music at the house but I like this too._

Lily blushed on stage, she was winded. She ran off behind a rock where she had come from. Hinata noticed every one yelling and whooping. Naruto was cheering like crazy. Neji stopped clapping and looked at the now dark blue sky, there was a crescent moon out. It shone just like Lily's pendant.

"Neji, di-did you li-like the so-song?" Hinata said starring upward as well.

"Yah... It was okay but I've never herd any one sing before so I'm not sure if I really liked it. Lady Hinata have you ever noticed that in The leaf village almost no one sings. Isn't a bit strange, there isn't much music either." Neji said looking at Hinata to see her reaction.

_It's true that not many sing, mother usta sing lullaby's to me but they were short. Other than that there is no singing -well maybe in pubs where there are drunks... _

"I gue-guess that ev-every one ju-just thought they didn't ha-have go-goo-good enough voices..." Hinata thought that she never really tried singing.

_Naruto_

"WHOOO! Awesome, yeah! Whooo!.." Naruto was cheering. _That was awesome well -I've never herd music- but either way that was awesome! _Lily walked off stage. Sia was even cheering, Shino formed two hands with his beetles and then raised the hands to form two rock on signs.

Naruto wondered if they were going to get back on stage. Or if that was the only song they were going to sing. Lily did come back on stage though, she held a radio. But it was an odd radio, not like the ones they had at the Village of The Leaves. It was big, almost as big as the amplifier Lily was standing next to.

Lily put it down and inserted a roung shiny disc, at the top of the radio. Lily came down along with Kieth and Karol, they all three took apart the equipment. Naruto looked to see every one had stopped clapping. Lily went back to the clearing between two rocks.

"A... I have no more music prepared so, instead I'll just let you listen to a CD recording of some other songs that I wrote..." Lily pressed a button on the radio it began to play another rock tune.

Lily came over to Naruto and sat next to him. "Hey, Naruto did I do okay? Dose it need any work? And I don't need to be in the hospital anymore so I'll just stay with you-guys tonight. Unless you'd rather me stay with the other orphans.." Lily held her guitar in her hands, gently strumming it the wind blew her golden hair around her.

"Yeah, you can stay in the girls room with Sakura and Hinata. You did great did you hear the applause! And you don't need to give donations to every hospital that you stay at, you don't even need to pay -if your a ninja-. I like the CD thingy to! I can't believe you didn't sing like that for three years!" Naruto punched her lightly on the shoulder.

Lily smiled then left saying "I'll meet you back here in a few I'm just gonna help tuck the little ones in." Naruto waved back.

_I should ask Neji and Hinata that question that I keep on __forgetting__ to ask them... _Naruto saw them sitting together looking at the sky. _What are they discussing horoscopes? _Naruto tapped them both on the shoulder gently.

_Neji_

"Yeah, I guess if it really is the same sky no matter whe-" Neji felt a hand tap him on his shoulder, Hinata jumped.

"Hello Naruto... What do you want?" Neji turned to see the blond, blue eyed Naruto grinning.

"Well I was wondering, I've never had a cousin -or any other family-. So is there you know any thing I should do or just treat her like my other friends..." Naruto sat between Neji and Hinata. _How, did I know this was __coming...__ Oh yeah the __Hokage__ warned me... That's the reason she assigned me on this mission. _

_FLASH BACK..._

Tsunade was sitting in her desk. "Just make sure she's not gunna going be... you know a back stabber, that she's not here to collect information. I don't know much about her or her village... So just to be careful..." She looked Neji in the eye. "Naruto doesn't know what it's like to be in a family... Lily probably doesn't either do that's why I'm sending you and Hinata. Just you know help him out a little bit... I know you and Hinata aren't that _close _but please... Try." Tsunade looked down.

"Well... I don't even know how to act, I guess like a friend. I've been avoiding Hinata for all these years... Well I knew this was coming sooner or later. I'll be on my best behavior..." Neji bowed and stepped out of the room. _I really should be nicer to Hinata. I promise while I'm on this mission I'll set a good example for Naruto and his... Well half dead- might be cousin._

_FLASH BACK OVER..._

"A... I'dunno just treat her like a... How you treat Sakura... You know talk to her if somethings wrong or if somethings wrong with you. Since she's new you should introduce her to all her friends and... Tell her rules and make sure she doesn't get in trouble... Well actually that would be a bad idea since you _always _are in some kind of trouble. Treat her like a sis- er a... fragile piece of glass..." Neji was looking at Naruto trying not to look Hinata in the face. It was different circumstances for them they were forced apart by the line between the main and branch candidate.

_Ever since the battle with Naruto I think I've gotten closer to Hinata. Dose she feel the same or dose she hate me for almost killing her? _Neji looked at his feet, Hinata decided to speak up.

"Naruto, the-there's one thin-thing you shou-shouldn't..." Neji was holding his breath.

_This could be it... Maybe if I don't do what she's about to say we could be friends... Well at least more of a family..._

"Ever stop believing in her. Neji has hel-helped me allot wh-while you were go-gone. He talks to me to, some-sometimes we even sw-swap moves. But we don't get to-together to often, ab-about once a mo-month. Lily has be-been apart from her bro-brothers for a long ti-time that song pro-proves that she misses them dear-dearly, so you should be sen-sensitive about using the-they're names. And I bet Lily can te-teach you new mo-moves and tell you al-all about her ho- er... Village." Hinata smiled at Neji and Naruto.

_Maybe we are closer then I thought... Is this how father felt toward his brother... _

_Lily_

_I hope __Naruto's__ right. Oh..well I have other thing to worry about... Why are the orphans really here? I mean I know they all miss me but they wouldn't come here just for that hmm... I still gotta ask Naruto and his friends a million questions... They __probably__ have __allot a__ questions for me... This is gunna be a long night... _Lily felt a tug on her shirt.

Lanie reached her arms around Lily. Lily sat her on her lap and let her feel the cords of the guitar. "You always did like to mess around with string. I remember when you and your kitty played with that yarn ball. When I came up to check on you, you were wound up, with kitty and half asleep!" Lily tickled Lanie.

Karol observed them. _All the little kids loved Lily, actually every one loved Lily in the orphanage and they all wanted to make sure she was taken care of. Lily makes friends with every one who gives her a chance... But there are some people who might only seem like friends. _Karol thought remembering the first time she saw the Queen send for Lily.

_Lily was so easy to fool. David __barely__ saved Lily, Kia was worried sick. That messenger just politely asked Lily to fallow him to the Queen. She fell for it. Lily is the __bravest__ person I know but she has so many fears but... She faces them, she's __afraid__ of spiders, most bugs, tight places, __burning__ up, __being__ in __crowds__ with no one she knows and forgetting or __being__ forgotten. That's why she __always __ carrys a camera in her pocket and her scrap book on trips. _

_She never remembers good memory's so she has to write, drawl and take pictures. She even has a photo and description of every one she has known... In fact she carves wood sculptures of every one orphan. And she put them all in the Grand Entrance. David, Kia and her are all three at the top of the stair case. The biggest sculpture, most detailed and most important sculpture... _

_I mean we don't live in a castle but it's close! I don't believe how many pictures she has! And soon she'll have more... In fact she's most likely about to take some pictures now... I think this is one of the best memory she's going to get! _

Lily indeed just pulled out her camera, she walked over to he radio and pulled the plug. Sakura, Sia and Shino were talking to Kieth about Lily's medical and _mental _problems. -The ones Karol had just described- Lily over heard them. _So that's why they came... To warn them in case well in case I passed-out __again._

"Hey guys could you all gather together. Tallest ones in back Sakura and Hinata help hold the orphans, with Karol and Kieth. Ya thats it, just stay there!" Lily put the tripod up and positioned the camera. Sia, Neji and Shino were at the top. Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Kieth and Karol. were siting at the bottom. Naruto was the only one not holding a kid... Well in stead he was holding Lily.

Lily set the timer and ran down to sit on Naruto's lap. Naruto almost jumped with surprise. Lily just laughed, even though Lily was just as tall as Naruto, she positioned herself so you could still see his face.

Lily got back up and removed the camera from the tripod. Every one else introduced them selves to orphans. While they were doing that Lily took pictures of every one talking.

Lily decided that it was time to retire to bed. Lily and Naruto were the only one's left. And so she asked Naruto where they were staying.

_Naruto_

"We're staying at a Inn I'll show you were it is. I have some questions I need to ask you..." Naruto watched to make sure no one was around.

"Yeah, I'll start off with the Aksuki shall I?" Naruto nodded his head in agreement. Lily and Naruto started to walk toward the Inn.

"Well so far I know that they're after Jinchuriki, and there are only a few left. Maybe just you and me... But I know what they're planning to do I think... Well from Cage's hints over the past few years, he's planning to make me the "Ultimate Jinchuriki." Cage is about twenty, he has gray eye's and red hair. It's spiked up like your's he has a dark hollow voice... There only a few others I know, I don't know who they are but I know Cage sent them. One has a hollow shell covering him self and yellow hair and eye's. He's they're spy, half of his skin is black pure black - I don't know why though, Wiat... I remember his name was Zetsu. The other one was a... well he had yellow hair it was in a half pony tail. he had a weird telescope thing covering his right eye. Deidara yep that's his name! There was a girl she didn't talk, she had aqua hair. I think she's the only girl..." Lily looked at Naruto for his reaction.

_Hm... I don't know the first one but the second one is Deidara definitely. A spy would make sense! When we went to save Gaara I bet that's how they knew we were coming!_

"They all wanted to know my health, the first one came about seven years ago. When I had a fever after a well a war... Midnight told you about the wars right?" Lily just turned a corner in an ally Naruto was ahead of her he stopped.

"Yeah, I know. Why, why would they do that?" Lily looked at her feet. _Oops I hope I didn't up set her..._

"They hated my family. My father was a hero, he was -for a while- the head adviser. My mother was a medic like David's parents, they were best friends-Our parents-. Then Cage came along and killed them. The village was put into kayos, Cage left. So they blamed every thing on us... They thought we we're going to be like Cage! Me having a the lead demon inside me and having an unstable child hood, made me the center attention of their hate. When ever I walked into town for anything, I was stoned, cursed, whipped and scared. But that's not the worst part for me... They did it to my brothers too... Even if they were just trying to help some one! The towns people just threw any thing they could find at them!.."

Lily's eye's swelled with tears, she was just about to burst out and break down. _Yeah, I over did it __allot...__ What do I do know? How long has she been holding that all in? I'm glad no one's arou- _"A... are you okay?"

Gaara was sitting on the roof of the Kazekage office. _Hmm... not a good place to break down. _Naruto just starred he had an idea -maybe a good one-. _Maybe Gaara knows what to do! He has __siblings__ surely they've broke down... and went... to him. Okay yeah, __probably__ not but I have no idea so..._

Naruto sat with Gaara and held a finger to lips. "Okay well I asked about her past kinda and she broke down... I would to but I don't what to do next! I need your help!" Naruto looked Gaara in the face his big blue eyes stroke Gaara with pity.

"I have no idea what to do... I just herd crying and yelling and thought that some one was hurt. But try... cheering her up? Wait tell her about your past and I'll tell her mine and maybe she'll feel a bit better! Then change the subject to something happy. Or back to what you were discussing before... I'm not to good at this... And I'm actually _tired._" Gaara looked at Lily she curled up in a ball. Her eye's were wide like when she saw Shino's bugs...

"Gaara are they're ant spiders in the desert?" Naruto asked realizing what might be happening.

"Only black widows... Oh I see, crap..." Gaara jumped down from the building.

Naruto fallowed him. They're was indeed a spider but it wasn't a a regular spider like they hoped, it was a black widow. Lily was un curling her self trying to warn us not to come down.

Apparently she wasn't afraid just trying to hide. "Stop! You Idiots, it's going to fall into my trap. That's why I started to cry so you'd ask him for help and _stay _there!" Lily was back in her curled up position.

The spider took a step closer, Naruto and Gaara jumped back up. CRACK!

SPLAT!

The spider was caught in a mouse trap. Lily fully un curled and jumped back up with Gaara and Naruto. "I have arachnophobia but When I'm capable of protecting myself I forget my fears!" Lily looked at them both with a triumphant face.

"But what I said was true... I wonder maybe, if I'll belong in the Leaf Village... But I don't know, maybe I don't belong any where. Do you have any dreams..?" Lily looked up at the star filled sky the moon was pale blue with silver clouds passing it by.

"Yeah, I have a dream... I want to be Hokage one day! So every one will look up to me and respect me!" Naruto stood up shifting his head band so it shined in the light.

"I want my existence to be necessary to others... I think it already is, I think. Lily do you have a dream?" Gaara wondered.

Lily looked pained, she looked down. "Yeah, but Cage already destroyed that too. I never wanted to be a leader... But I don't want to be a follower. I want to look after Jinchuriki orphans. Or I'd like to write a book and illustrate it my self... But they're aren't any more Jinchuriki that I can help... I hate to think of all the horrible treatment you two went through. How horrible other lives have been! But writing a book is impossible too... I don't have any free time, I have no inspiration and when ever I get an Idea I loose it... I want to write a book on a Jinchuriki's past. But I don't even remember my own... And if I do there's always parts missing..." Lily looked into space her hair seemed to turn silver in the moon light.

"That's a wonderful dream! It can still come true you just have to believe in your self! Look at me, I was the failure of my class and had no friends. Now I've got Gaara and Sakura and every one in the Village! And I'm glad that you aren't obsessed with finding your brother that happened to my best friend Sasuke, and now he's gone... But I'm gunna bring him back and I'll help you find your brothers! I Promise!" Naruto held out his hand out pinkie up. Lily had tears streaming down her face. _I-I that was so... Beautiful! I'll write that book and I'll make sure I never forget this moment! I think I'll even make a song..._

"I'll keep on believing and I'll help you find you Sasuke! I promise!" Lily held out her pinkie too.

"I swear I'll help both of you! Like you helped me..." He held out his pinkie.

Theyall tied they're pinkie's together. _I promise!_

_Sasuke_

"Do we have t'a let _all_ the prisoners out?" Suigetsu lazily unlocked another cage full of starving prisoners.

"Yes, if were staying _here _we might as well. All they'd do is die if they stained _here_. Besides do you enjoy the smell of rotting corpses?" Sasuke walked past another cell, and took out a key he found on the wall.

"Why are you really doing this?" A boy no older than Sasuke asked. He had blond hair, he looked allot like Naruto. He even sounded like him...

Sasuke turned around abruptly. It wasn't him he had red eyes, and his hair was down instead of up. There was another boy beside him. He had brown hair and green eyes his hair was tangled, messy and dirty.

"I mean you can get usta the stench, we have." The messy hair boy agreed. They stood slumped against the wall shoulder too shoulder. You couldn't find an odder pair.

"Who are you two? What are your names? Do you know any body named Uzumaki?" Sasuke said regained his cool.

The two boys eye's grew wide. "I'm Uzumaki, Kia." The blond one let out.

"I'm Kenton, David we're adopted brothers." The other one said.

Then they both moved closer. "Where did you hear that name before?" They said getting at arms length.

Sasuke was getting excited. _Hmm... I bet they don't know about Naruto. Or at least he __doesn't__ know them... Hmm... I could use these two to my advantage! But first I'll test them... He... He..._

"Do either of you know a Uzumaki, Naruto? He's an old friend of mine, looks like you -Kia- with spiky hair, three slashes on his cheeks and blue eyes." Sasuke said planing his schema in his head.

"No, do you know a Uzumaki, Lily? My sister. Looks like what you described only with long hair, and no scares." Kia said backing down. _Naruto, yeah he's __probably__ our cousin. I hope Lily found him..._

"No, but I might know where she is... If you join us... But you have to pass a test first. All you have to do is grab my sword from my hand." Sasuke held out his sword.

"Well normally I wouldn't join with evil people but... Oh Well, sure we'll steal your sword for you! Then you help us find our sister right?" David said while he and Kia were getting ready to fight. _Lily, I'll find you, I swear! _Kia pulled out a sword from it's sleeve. Kia had a red T-shirt and black baggy pants his shirt held the fire sign. David looked like a tree with a green T-shirt with a mountain symbol on it and signature brown baggy pants. He pulled out a bow and reached for an arrow from his case.

Each had a pendent, with their sign on it. Lily's a crescent moon. David's a tree a giant tree. Kia's was a sun. Kia yelled "Now, you'll wish you hadn't set a harder task for us!"

They charged.

What is Sasuke planing for Lily's brothers? Is Lily ever going to find her brothers? Is Lily right about the Akatsuki? Will Naruto ever learn about being secretive? Why is Sasuke really evil? Or is he just faking it? Find out in chapter 5! Thank you for the nice Reviews! Yes I'm writing another song! And I still can't write music!

Right now I'd like to thank for helping with names and I'd like to inspire you all to visit the forms! Leafninja (sniff sniff) your awesome!


	5. I Promise

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 5

I Promise

_Sasuke_

David shot an arrow at the tip of the handle of the sword, it went flying up word. Sasuke quickly grabbed the handle and swiped away another arrow aimed at his arm. Kia jumped from behind Sasuke and tried something like Gia's Dynamic Entry and missed. He then broke his fall with a roll. He ran again his sword glistened red, David made some hand seals whispering as he passed Kia. "Shadow clone advance!"

Nothing happened. "Ha! Apparently your a bit rusty!" Suigetsu cackled.

"That's what you think!" A voice called from where David _was_ standing.

Sasuke looked around David was gone. He felt a punch to the face. He fell still holding on to his sword. _Wh-What the heck! _He got back up Kia was gone too, he felt a sword dig deep into his wrist. He tried to counter by swiping the invisible hand. He felt the sword rest on an invisible arm.

Smoke went flying every where. He felt a tug on his sword, he swung again. Another patch of smoke filled the corridor of the prison.

"What! Where did you go? You little runts!" Suigetsu coughed.

"Like we're gunna tell you!" Kia's voice echoed across the hall.

Sasuke used his sword to try to clear the fog, but found that it was gone. "Ha... We win! You put up a good fight but we had the upper hand! We've been planning this as soon as we got in here! There's nothing else to really do. After being in a cage for three years what do you think we did? Knit?" Kia and David reappeared where they were standing before they charged. Kia was leaning on Sasuke's sword.

"Well welcome to team Snake... By the way those head bands your wearing I've never seen them before. Where did you come from?" Sasuke held his hand out as a sign for Kia to give him back to the sword. Kia lazily flopped it over it to him.

"We're from The Village Hidden on the shore. We were on a mission to explore over here and 'Orochimaru' abducted us. We know what's going on now though the other prisoners told us where we are. We're not sure if our sister is really there so you'll under stand if she isn't here we'll be going home. As soon as we find her you'll also understand if we ditch you. One mare condition we refuse to kill innocents." David said counting off the conditions on his fingers.

"I agree, you know what were after right the Aktsuki? You know who the are right?" Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"We know... We know your brother too... The leader is my brother..." Kia held out a hand to seal the deal. Sasuke looked dumbfounded, he uncrossed his arms and backed up. _No wonder their so strong! Their brother is... No wonder Naruto is so strong too... Holy Crap I would never had guessed... Their going to be one heck of an enemy if I don't shake that hand. If what he says is true..._

Sasuke calmed down immensely than he finally, took his hand.

The agreement was sealed.

_Naruto_

Naruto and Lily jumped down from the roof. "Hey, Gaara! We'll see ya tomorrow!" Naruto stared at him with an unwavering smile. Lily grabbed his hand and pulled him away.

Right before they escaped Gaara's eyes Lily blew a kiss to him. "You better be there!" She yelled from the corner that connected the ally to the street. Then she ran off again out of his sight.

Naruto smirked _I bet he's never gotten a goodbye like that! I bet Lily knows it too..._

"Well Naruto um... Tell me a bit about your self I mean you've been listening to me all the time! Like your birthday and what you like... I like trees and animals. My favorite color is blue, my birthday is actually... In two weeks May 1st..." Lily looked down and dropped Naruto's hand. Naruto thought about why this would make her upset... _Oh yah... It's her twins birthday too..._

"A... Well I like ramen and the color orange. I like making friends... And keeping promises and... Going on adventures. My birthday well it's October 11th I've never celebrated my birthday or even been to a birthday party... So I usually forget when it is..." Naruto looked at Lily she was messing with some silver liquid she had gotten from a container in her pocket. There were eleven others she had examined before poring the one in her hand out. Naruto saw some others full and others empty... She stuffed the rest empty and full back in her pocket.

It was setting around a chain the Lily held. suddenly it come to life the liquid was moving around effortlessly, it had a hole now at the top it hardened. Lily was whispering to the liquid telling it what to do.

Lily looked into Naruto's eyes Naruto was seriously freaking out. The silver hardened into a key. The key was unlike a regular key it wasn't flat it had curves and twists It looked more like a tree root. Lily etched something into it, than wired it into the chain. Suddenly there was a glow coming from it. _Oh shit what is she doing! It's a good thing we're near the Inn and no one's on this street. Hm... What did she etch into that? _

The glowing stopped Lily gave the key to Naruto. "This is a pendant that I made -odiously- and it is meant for you and only you can wear it. The key represents that you are a dream keeper. That key will open _any _lock... Even the ones you can't see like the one in other peoples hearts... You broke your own lock on your heart, and many of your friends locks too. That's a odd trait that's how I knew..." Lily helped put the chain around Naruto's neck.

"I don't get it the lock in peoples hearts? The lock in my heart... I broke it? How can you see it I thought it was invisible?" Naruto looked at the handle of the key it had a heart design in it.

"You'll under stand when your older... The etching says dream keeper -a key. Like my pendant says light keeper -a crescent moon. Kia's says Hope keeper -a sun, David's says peace keeper -the tree. Even Cage has one that says life keeper -the cloud. That's where he got the symbol for the Akatsuki... That's the Inn over there lets hurry I'm tired!" Lily pointed to the lit up hut. Sakura was waiting out side, her wavering arms bought their attention.

"Where we're you two! We were getting worried something _bad_ happened to you. Are you okay Lily you look a little pale? What's that around your neck Naruto, why dose it look like Lily's necklace?" Sakura said running over to them, she grabbed the key around Naruto's neck and the one around Lily's. She tapped both they made a sound like a chime.

Sakura lead them into the Inn, Sakura carried Lily's bags in a few hours ago. _Lily dose look a little pale_, Naruto thought to him self. "Sakura why don't you show Lily to bed and then meet me back out here I'll tell you then. Lily hasn't eaten either we should get her something. And her medication..." Naruto said as they walked into a brightly colored hallway. There we're pictures hanging every where. _The hall is oddly homie like, 'girly' almost. I bet Lily and Sakura like it but I don't!_

"Whoh! Do I get a say in this, Naruto I don't want you telling her every thing I told you. Just tell her what you saw, not that I don't trust you or anything but... A... Right now isn't the time to tell you." Lily said calmly as she grew paler yet.

"Okay but right now you should get inside, we'll bring you up some thing to eat. Don't worry we're here for you now, you don't need to take care of yourself and every one else. Now we'll all take care of each other!" Naruto put a hand on Lily's shoulder. Now she was ghostly white, compared to the bright room.

_Lily_

_FLASH BACK+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

Kia and David were at the orphanage infirmary laying over Lily's broken body. Lily looked at them both she couldn't speak she couldn't tell them how grateful she was for saving her. She lifted up a sore finger and put it on Kia's shoulder. It was their birthday.

Kia looked up to see his sisters face smiling weakly. He nudged David. He looked up and they both just stared at their sister for a minute. Then they both grappled Lily into a choking hug. Lily stung, but the pain was worth it -to see her brothers so happy.

Kia let go and tears filled his eyes. "Lily... We thought we'd really lost you! I know you've taken care of us- cleaned, cooked and protected us. But now it's our turn! Don't worry we're here for you now, you don't need to take care of yourself and every one else. Now we'll all take care of each other! I promise!" Kia looked into his sisters eyes proudly.

David nodded in agreement, as he took a rag and placed it over her forehead. She fell asleep with peace of mind that her brothers would be there when she woke up...

_END+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++_

_But they won't be there... No one will, the orphans can't take care of me... I'll wake up and no one will be there! _Lily's knees buckled.

_"I'll be there..." _Lily heard as she fell backwards into Naruto arms. She began to think while she was on the brink of losing the ability to.

_Naruto? Ya, he'll be there but what if Cage takes him away too? _

_"You'll stop him!" _A image of her younger self appeared, a confident smile formed on her lips.

_I will?_

_Of course I will! _

_I'll stop him from hurting any one else!_

_And I'll help Gaara..._

_And I'll find them too..._

_I'll find them... _

_Naruto_

Sakura took Lily from Naruto and told him Lily would be fine she just needs to rest. Naruto still was worried, he decided to tell everyone what happened last night in the morning. Sakura took Lily to her room -where Sakura and Hinata already had a bed ready for Lily.

Naruto slouched back to his room he was tired and hungry. The nights events happened so fast it was all mixing together.

When he got to the door of the room he realized that he didn't have a key. He tried to find a key in his jacket but the only key had was the one around his ne-

_FLASH BACK _+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

Naruto looked at Lily she was messing with some silver liquid she had gotten from a container in her pocket. There were twelve others she had examined before poring the one in her hand out. She stuffed the rest in her pocket.

It was setting around a chain the Lily held. suddenly it come to life the liquid was moving around effortlessly, it had a hole now at the top it hardened. Lily was whispering to the chain telling it what to do.

The glowing stopped Lily gave the key to Naruto. "This is a pendant that I made -odiously- and it is meant for you and only you can wear it. The key represents that you are a dream keeper. That key will open _any _lock... Even the ones you can't see like the one in other peoples hearts... You broke your own lock on your heart, and many of your friends locks too. That's a odd trait that's how I knew..." Lily helped put the chain around Naruto's neck.

_End_+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

He took the chain off his neck, he realized it wouldn't fit but he tried to make it.But there was no need... It fit smoothly, he turned it. The door swung open to reveal Neji, Sia and Shino asleep in their beds. Naruto plopped down in his too, still in his regular clothes.

_Hinata_

When Sakura came in the door with a passed out Lily, Hinata was surprised. When Sakura explained to her that Lily didn't want Naruto to tell her something she was worried. But when Lily woke up in the middle of the night covered in sweat and curled up talking to her self refusing to sleep, because she passed out before she took her pills. She had just about had it with this girl!

_Dose she do this every night or is it because she's still very sick. I've never met anyone who could be so happy, normal and beautiful at day but a tottal pain at night. Argg!_

Lily had calmed down and taken her pills, she now had a fever. Sakura blamed herself, she forgot that Lily hadn't taken her prescriptions. Lily managed to say that she isn't adapted to the climate here. Her body's still adjusting and that it wasn't her fault it was completely hers. _Which it is! _

Lily fell back asleep, Hinata calmed down. _I was just jealous something that I'm usually not but Lily was a nice girl I should be feeling sorry for her, how many times has she done that and just had to of dealt with it? Now she has Naruto. _

The next morning Hinata smelled sugar and dough, she looked up to see Lily cooking over table of candles. She was flipping something brown unto a plate._ There are three plates one for each of us... But what is she 'making' for us?_ She poured some skin colored mix into the pan she had just flipped the brown thing from.

"Morning to ya Hinata! I hope you like pancakes, I found some candles -to cook on, eggs and milk. But it was so early the morning that that's all I could get. There wasn't a stove so I used candles." Lily flipped the 'pancake' from the pan again. Sakura was up now too.

Hinata shook her head absent mindedly. "Yah, a... That sounds great..." Hinata looked at Sakura questioningly.

"Sure! But are you felling better this morning?" Sakura said changing into her day clothes.

"Yah, I'm fine! Well now you know what happens when I don't take my medication! Ha ha ha ha!" Lily laughed flipping another pancake. Hinata changed and ate breakfast with Sakura and Lily.

"Th-this i-is good..." Hinata said, taking a bite that she cut up.

"Yah, it's really good. Wow you can sing, cook, play guitar and look after homeless children! You must be multi handed!" Sakura said looking Lily in the face with a grin.

Lily started kicking her feet back and forth again. "Well I don't have a choice do I? I was raised like that. Now Nathaniel, Ellie and Kipsie have that responsibility... I'll come back and visit them of course. But they're now incharge, their all 11 and when they turn 14 they'll be replaced by Keith, Karol and Gorge. Once you turn 14 you have two choices one make your own life -like I did. Or stay at the orphanage and help. Nathaniel wants to do that! I want to also but I can't go there now I need to do other stuff right now. But when I'm older, and I find my brothers I will go back -which will at least be 20 years. Oh by the way the orphans went home." Lily smiled and cocked her head to a bird sitting on the sill of the window.

The bird chirped merrily it was a blue bird, _a good Omen _Lily thought as she let it rest on her finger.

So what will they decide about Lily? Is she trust worthy? What are the other eleven containers? What is going to happen to Lily's brothers? Will I ever update faster? Will my computer get spell check? Will I ever get my fanart for this story? Will I ever write that song? Find out in chapter six!

If you go to my homepage you can see my fanart but... None of it is for this story yet... But there will be! And then you can see Lily, David and Kia! Do you have you for your great reviews! -I'll type faster if I get more reviews! So share your thoughts! Even if they're bad -I don't mean 'wrong!' I mean bad- thoughts! Sorry this chapter took so long! but I kept forgetting to save it! Or my computer just wasn't cooperating! The next will be longer and better than this one! Believe it! I have song writers block but I'm still working on the next song it'll just take a little longer than I thought...

My reviewers

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2 fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, reply GOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well :P

Return to Top


	6. Will You be There

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 6

Will You be There

_Sia_

Sai quickly punched Naruto in the head -so hard that the bed that Naruto was laying on went down a few feet. Naruto woke up abruptly, Sai was smiling at him, and for some reason his head hurt.

Shino and Neji were smirking, apparently they had just tricked Sia into waking Naruto up. Of course they also suggested how to wake him up...

_Flash Back---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Punching him in the head should do it." Neji suggested.

"Yep, and if you do it really hard he'll get up really fast!" Shino said inwardly laughing at the plan he and Neji had planned for Naruto for returning so late.

_End------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Naruto groaned as pushed Sai aside, and grabbed his bag and changed in the bathroom. Sai wandered to himself _I think Neji and Shino set me up, but on the other hand Naruto deserved it for making us worry._

Naruto came out and dropped his bag by his bed, they planned to meet the girls in the hall in a few minutes. Sia was already outside waiting for him, Neji and Shino went ahead. Naruto was supposed to give the explanation for last night- _Hopefully Lily is better and can help me explain..._ Naruto thought accidentally slamming the door in Sai's face.

Sai rubbed his face, Naruto walked on not even noticing, _I think I punched him to hard..._ Sai caught up with a half asleep Naruto, going the wrong way. Eventually they got to the hall where every one was already waiting for them. Lily was there too but she was still pale.

Sai thought of three excuses (that made sense) why Lily was pale and Naruto was out late.

_1. Naruto treated Lily and she got drunk and ravaged half the town while Naruto had to take responsibility and clean it up._

_2. Lily got sick and was lost and Naruto was out all night trying to find her._

_3. Lily got a cold and Naruto got lost trying to find his way back here._

_Naruto_

"Okay now I'll tell you all why I was late last night." Naruto was in front of every one, he noticed that Lily was still looking sick.

"Well Lily and I we're walking back and we were just talking when she saw a spider. She decided to take action and first and get me out of the ally where Gaara was sitting on a roof, we saw that she was acting kinda odd. We were about to come down when Lily told us to go back up or we might get bit by the black widow. And so we retreated back and she killed it. Let me tell ya that thing was BIG! Man it was about as tall as Lily. Well than we talked some more and left Gaara. We walked while I asked questions to Lily, than she did this freaky thing with her hands and made this thingy..." He took off the key around his neck.

"Last night I forgot my key and this opened the door for me! It was awesome, and-" Naruto stopped noticing Lily had put a finger in front of her mouth.

"A... Now Lily would like to explain what this key thing is... I think?" Naruto said looking at Lily she slapped her head.

"Okay that stupid key thing has nothing to do with _any _of you! But there are some things that you should know that -I tried- to explain to Naruto last night. That key is his if any one else holds it with out Naruto's permission... Horrible thing will happen, same for mine. But don't worry! I have yet seven more keepers to choose... But I think I already know who they are... I think... But, Oh well only time can tell!" Lily said her face was a bit less pale.

"Bu-" Shino, Neji, Sai, Sakura, Hinata and Naruto started to ask questions but Lily had vanished.

Then the all herd a voice from the door near the exit. "Only time can tell, you'll find out when your ready!"

"I hate it when she just disappears and doesn't tell us where she's going!" Naruto pouted storming after her. But just then he remembered, _she has a concert today... _

"Did you know the orphans went home today? How is she supposed to do that concert thing today without them here?" Sakura said to Hinata.

"What is she gunna do? Make like two clones and disguise them as Kieth and Karol?" Shino said coming up with ideas.

"Actually that's exactly what I plan to do! Or I'll make my 'clone advance' like I did just now... But than again that would be odd, invisible clones would be playing a guitar, keyboard and drums! Before I had to make one clone to play my back up guitar... I guess that you didn't notice huh?" Lily was standing on top of the ceiling glaring down on them.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Naruto was feuding at Lily, _she was up there the whole entier time! And what dose she mean when she says 'invisible clones'! Gawk, she is one confusing girl!_

"Why didn't you speak to us your self? And you had a clone on stage that was invisible... That's kind of odd..." Neji said backing up as Lily jumped down while flipping so not to land on her head.

"Well I couldn't I had to speak with my wolf on matters concerning the safety of the orphans trip home. Which I'm glad to say their all home!" Lily said smiling at the group of confused teens.

"Whoh! There already home! How did they get there so fast!" Sakura said getting closer.

"Well they flew there and back! It only takes a few hours when you fly on a Giant Sparrow." Lily said as Hinata and Sakura remembered the blue bird this morning.

"Okay... Well what time are we-we supposed to-to got too th-the concert?" Hinata said speaking for the first time.

"Oh about a... An hour... I still need to get set up too, Oh Crap..." Lily said checking a pocket watch with a wolf engraved into the front.

"Hey we'll help you set up the... The... The what ever you need help with!" Naruto offered.

"A no, that would probably be harder, how about you just help set up chairs. Or some thing like that, I really don't think you should be messing with some thing so a... breakable." Lily said waving good bye this time disappearing.

_Lily _

"Well Gaara told me that they'd probably set it up in the park. So I'll try there! I think I remember where that is!" Lily happily found a stage at the park. She noticed her guitar already there set up and every thing but, some one was already playing while reciting a poem.

It was Gaara, he must have just been messing around because he didn't notice any one there. Lily walked up to him he still didn't notice her. "Ahem, I didn't know there was another act going on that was actually worth mentioning!" That did it Gaara idiomatically dropped the guitar in his lap, looking at Lily with a guilty expression.

"Hello... I was just um... I couldn't help noticing that the stage wasn't set yet so I figured I'd just well you know help... A heres your guitar back." Gaara held out her guitar.

"No, no it was good! Keep playing until you know other people come along. You don't want your reputation to get ruined in just a few minutes!" Lily said giggling out the last words.

He began to playing again.

Beautiful World

Lyrics by: Lily Uzimaki Me the writer

In the forest the rivers and creeks never make a sound but in my head their beauty is loud.

At sun set the air is thick and God's illusion comes into play, the once bright sky is hushed away.

The night is when we roam free too stare at the moon and stars and all their radiance.

When we wake up we'll look at the still dark sky and the black and blue patterns above us.

The sun comes up and the moon goes away, butterflies glide up to blend with the light of the sun's rays.

In mid-day we'll go too the ocean and look at the crashing waves and there in my favorite spot I'll play.

Gaara ended his poem, the guitar playing could have been better. But his voice made up for it, Lily clapped at the end Gaara slightly blushed and handed the guitar back to Lily.

Gaara sat in the stands as people starting coming in, Lily got the notion that they were actually there waiting for Gaara to stop. Lily made the clones and changed in one of the restrooms she found decently clean. She wore her best dress it was -of course blue- a light almost sky blue. It had black stapes, silver see though sleeves, and silver sequins all over and at the bottom it had black lace. She wore black sandals that had a half inch heal to them. Her hair was in pony tail tied with a black and silver ribbon and she wore her -of course- crescent moon pendent.

She saw Naruto and his friends in the front row and two others sitting with Gaara. She gulped it was a huge crowd. _I've done concerts to raise money for the orphanage before but not this huge! Oh well I'll deal with it,,,_

"Hey Lily, you look nice to night! Did you just do that for this?" Naruto was behind her.

"How did you get in? I saw you in the crowd?" Lily asked turning around.

"I may not be able to do 'advanced clone thingy' but I can do shadow clones!" Naruto smirked.

"Well wish me luck I'm about to go on... Oh you'll find that I decided to disguse my clones as my brothers Kia and David... So now you can see them well, I made them _look _like fourteen but you know... You'll get the idea!" Lily walked on to stage Naruto looked at two figures in the back round.

Lily did an introduction and then did a few other numbers that were pretty good.

Savin me by: Nickle back

Too little too late by: Jo Jo

No Such Thing as Home by: Lily Uzimaki Me the writer

Untitled by: Simple Plan

Don't cry by: Ferggie

The Great Escape by: Boys like girls

Then she did one that was meant to be the finally, every one was clapping. "Okay I just made this up like... Yesterday! So it won't be as good as it could be!" Lily started to strum the guitar, it entranced the crowd.

I'll be there to night

Lyrics By: Lily Uzimaki (Me the writer.) Do you like my pen name?

It was just yesterday

I met you

and now you already got me confused.

You say my path

is shining right before my eyes.

Well how come until you came along

it was so dark?

Were you hiding it from me?

Or was I lost anyways?

And now you got me here to night

just with one

simple sentence!

Refrain

You said

'I'll be here to night

I'll you catch when you fall,

you don't have to go through it

all alone!'

Just with that you got me hooked

and there's no

turnin back now!

So now I'm here to night

I really don't know why.

But when ever

I tried to talk my self

out of it,

your words just

kept replaying in my head!

Or maybe I

just got tired of running away

from my problems!

Well are you happy now

that I'm here?

Refrain

You said

'I'll be here to night

I'll you catch when you fall,

you don't have to go through it

all alone!'

Just with that you got me hooked

and there's no

turnin back now!

Catch me when I fall!

Don't let me go through it all alone!

Be there to night!

I know you will!

You promised,

'I'll be here to night

I'll catch when you fall,

you don't have to go through it

all alone!'

Just with that you got me hooked

and there's no

turnin back now!

It was just yesterday

I met you

and now you already got me confused.

The crowd roared its applause, Lily silently got off the stage and walked right up to Naruto with no expression on her face and then screamed and squeezed her arms around his neck still shrieking.

"Lily, I know your excited and you did a wonderful job. But your CHOKING ME TO PIECES!" Naruto said trying to shrug her off.

"Oh whoops over excited! Did you like my new song?" Lily said still a little loud. But Naruto didn't mind, _heck I'd be loud too! _

The rest of Naruto's friends came back with buckets full of money. Sakura smiled and set her basket down. She took both Lily's hand than smiled widely. Sakura shrieked in her face, wile still holding her hands and jumping up and down at the same time. Lily caught on and did the same thing it was an odd scene to say the least but when Sai tried to -fit in- by doing the same thing to Shino. It was laughable, Naruto positively broke down laughing. He was clutching his stomache and kicking his legs wildly. Lily took a picture, but she thought_ no way I'm NOT gunna forget this. It's just too funny!_

Sai was soon slapped in the face by Shino as he said. "Get a grip! Man that's so girly it's not funny!" Sai just laughed harder. And then Lily interrupted them.

"It is not _girly_ it is _fun_ and Sai can join me and Sakura jumping around shrieking into each others ears! Come on Sai!" Lily said getting red in the face, Sai did just that. It was a very odd sight for Gaara to walk in on too...

_Gaara_

Gaara told every one to go home it's over, as he and his siblings made their way back to see Lily. But when he came upon the scene of Sai, Sakura and Lily Jumping up and down trying to see who can shriek louder, he stopped in his tracks. Temari and Kankurou had the same bad reaction as Naruto -having a laughing fit-.

When Lily saw Gaara she stopped, her face gaining a certain amount of red. "A... I think Sai won the contest!" Lily said trying to figure out what to say in this kind of situation.

Every one broke down laughing, every one except, Lily. Who had took the time to sit down, it was about six O'clock and she hadn't eaten anything besides the pancakes. In between songs she'd get a drink of course, but that was it. She was tierd and hungry, she wandered if maybe Naruto might take her out to eat... Or Gaara might take her out on a date...

"Oh here I guess that's all yours now! I think I did a good job! But than again I've been doing this for the orphanage -until _they _left- for about two years. But I never made this much. But than again I never had this much people show up!" Lily said pointing to the baskets of money by the door.

"Oh, right well... um... I'll take care of that... A, wunna get some dinner! My treat I need to pay you back some how..." Gaara said watching every one staring at him intently.

"Sure! But you don't need to _repay_ me or anything!" Lily said her face brightening up, she wasn't red but her cheeks still held a bit of color.

Temari nudged Gaara in the arm, and whispered in his ear. "So you like her don't you? Well she seems nice enough go ahead me and Kankurou will distract the rest of them!" Temari said as Gaara turned to see her winking and realized that Lily didn't even know who they were. Temari was devising a plan with Kankurou behind their backs.

"A... Lily these two people-" he pointed at Temari and Kankurou, They waved. "Are my brother and sister Kankurou and Temari." Gaara said facing Lily again.

"Okay a nice to meet you two!" Lily called to them.

Temari and Kankurou had finished talking. "You too Lily, but a... Were going to take the rest of you out to dinner to celebrate separately!" Temari demanded more than said.

"Why do-don't we just cele-celebrate together?" Hinata asked.

"Because _we_ said so _kiddies_, so can we just go now!" Kankurou said ushering them out side.

"Um, a... I know a nice quite place to eat-" Gaara was interrupted.

"Sure come on!" Lily said suddenly full of energy. She was pulling Gaara's hand, her hair streaming around them both, Gaara noticed how pretty she was in that dress. _And her hand is so soft and smooth, her eyes glowing in the sun set... Oh my... I guess Temari was right I do like her, she's nice and she looks well beautiful... Like that poem I was singing..._

"Oh wait I just realized I have no idea where I'm going!" She stopped Gaara tripped over her and they both fell over. Gaara blushed, as he recovered from his fall. He helped up Lily, who was about the same height, so he was surprised that she was so light.

"A, sorry I wasn't paying attention... A, its this way." He noticed he still had his hand on her wrist. _But she didn't try to remove my hand? Well I think that means something good... So I think I'll just keep it there..._ With his other hand he pointed toward a little restaurant about a block from where they were standing.

"A... Okay, a Gaara after a... Dinner there's something I wont to talk to you about. I under stand if your busy but I need to talk to you before we leave tomorrow... Okay?" Lily fumbled with the words.

"Oh, sure um... That's fine..." Gaara said as they entered the resturaunt.

After dinner, Gaara led her to a well that was covered with bushes -which was rare in the desert-. "Okay there's no one here so you can tell me what ever you wanted to tell me..."

Lily was felling uncomfortable something told her that Gaara wasn't expecting her to tell him that he was _one of them_. _Well I do like him but should I tell him that or not? Well he apparently dose like me I can _tell_, but I don't want him giving up his dream just for me! But I might never see him again! Oh this so confusing!_

"Gaara well I actually have two thing to tell you... But I might not depending on how you handle the first... Well first off, I hope you noticed that Naruto has a funky looking key around his neck," Gaara shook his head. "well your about to get one too, only different." Lily took out twelve bottles she selected one with silver liquid in it, she poured it in her hand. The others she put back in her purse.

"Wha-what ar-" Gaara started but Lily pressed a gentile finger to his lips. He instantly shut up, Lily moved her fingers across a chain she had found in the bottle. The liquid was forming into a heart like structure. It had lines etched into it and on the back Lily carved the word Love into it. Gaara touched the tattoo on his fore head.

Lily formed the top of it around the chain, and handed it to Gaara. He grasped it, in his hand. "You are the love keeper like I am the light keeper and Naruto the dream keeper. I cannot tell you who the keepers are only that you'll know when you get older. The heart symbolizes love, like my crescent moon symbolizes light." Lily's knees buckled, Gaara caught her and found a bench to sit her down on.

"So why me? Or was I already chosen?" Gaara said like nothing had happened.

"Well I saw the signs in you, which I can not tell you what they are... Sorry, I have to choose the keepers. Because I'm the one who was first selected. A long time ago after the first war, I was a sleep when some one appeared in my dream and told me that I was a keeper. And that I must find the rest of the keepers, it told me what to look for, for each keeper. So far I've only found six including you and me. Their are twelve in all, You, Naruto, Kia. Cage, David and me. But I think I know some more but I still need some more evidence. Your heart pendant let's you see other peoples pain and help them. That's all I can tell you, the rest you'll learn when your older..." Lily sighed, as she took the heart from Gaara and put it around his neck.

"Okay, now what was the second thing you wanted to tell me..." Gaara said regaining his cool.

"A, well you... Well I guess... I just, um... Irealllikyo!" Lily blushed, her face turned red. Gaara was dumb struck, Lily tried to get up but found that she had forgotten that she still was a little sick..._ I don't want to pass out agian, using the 'silver keeper' jutsu was just to much though. Even when I'm not sick I still passed out from it... But now I feel dark chakra seeping through me. The Wolf..._

Gaara noticed the pained expression on Lily's face and immediately snapped out of his trance.

"What's wrong Lily? Are you felling okay?" Gaara asked as he put a hand over her fore head.

"No its nothing, but a... I think I should get back to the Inn that were staying at. I took a pill last night so I shouldn't freak out tonight..." Lily stood up stretching.

"A... I'll walk you to the Inn. But Lily I Like you too..." Gaara took her hand looking strait in her eye. Lily beamed her eyes reflected the moon that had just risen over the setting sun.

Lily walked home with Gaara each holding the others hand. _Too bad that this can't go on forever... _Lily squeezed Gaara's hand a tear passed down her face.

_Kia_

_Well I can try summoning my falcons... But I don't think that they'd come, But if they do they can track Lily down! _Kia thought walking through a canyon David beside him.

It was hot and no-one wanted to talk, Sasuke didn't talk anyways. It bothered Kia that they had to keep stopping for Suigetsu. David and him usually were asking Sasuke questions while he shot them right back. And it was about to happen right now...

"Okay time for a break!" Suigetsu decided. Kia and David decided after the seventh time this happened to just shut up and not complain.

"Fine." Sasuke said, sitting upon a large rock.

"Hey, Sasuke where are we headed anyway? Or are we going around in circles? Cause this rock formation looks like the one we saw yester day..." Kia said trying to start another argument.

"Well I suppose were headed for the Earth country aren't we... I mean the akatsuki has only there to strike... You know because Naruto and another guy -in the Earth- are the only jinchuuriki left. So from the Earth will wait in the Fire country th-" Sasuke was interrupted by a angry David.

"What do you mean the _only _ones left our _sister _is one too! And they have to keep her alive... Hm... But Naruto's one also, now that's odd. Anyways if Lily's with Naruto -if- than they'll probably take her too..." David said looking at Kia. Sasuke was once again shocked.

"Why would they want to keep her alive?" Karin asked.

"Remember I told you that Cage is our older brother..." Every one nodded David gritted his teeth as Kia went on.

"Cage killed our parents right after we were born, he then kidnapped Lily. He sealed the Lead Demon inside her... They're going to seal all the demons inside her, so there are three targets actually... And if were right that Lily is with Naruto than... Their one big target..." Kia came to a conclusion. _We really need to find Naruto right away, to save Lily. If they don't have Naruto they don't need Lily... But what if they already have him what if they already have Lily! We need to get moving!_

"Brake over... Time to go." Sasuke said starring at the sun set.

_I don't know why but suddenly I miss Lily's voice allot... _Kia thought clutching the sun pendent around his neck.

Is Lily in even more danger than she was when she was in her village? Who is Lily going to choose for the next keepers? Who are the keepers? Why did they choose Lily? Why did Cage choose Lily? What will happen to Gaara and Lily's relationship? Will I actually answer these questions? Do you like my new song? Find out in chapter seven!

Okay I have no music for this song either! But you can E-mail me some if you like! I will take all fan art, music and you can even E-mail me you singing one of the songs! I finally have Lily up on The link is my home page on my profile!

My E-mail is-

lilyuzimaki yahoo . com -no spaces!-

Thank you for your for your reviews!

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-20  
ch 5, anon. this is a realy good story it would fit in with the actual naruto storyline can wait till the next chapter:)

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 3, reply Another interesting chapter! A request, that you put your stories through spell check, PLEASE! I can figure out what you're saying most of the time, but sometimes it just makes it really hard to understand what you're trying to say.

I like the little Rock Lee, and am interested to find out more about the Uzamaki blood trait! What is his?

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 2, reply I like how you show the thoughts of each character. It is a little hard to follow with whose thoughts are whose though. And I think you write his name as Sai, not Sia. Anyway, good chapter!

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 1, reply Hee. Nice start. I liked how Gaara was calm as he told Kankurou to let in the she-wolf, and how Naruto thought, "I have a cousin . . . no a dying cousin" yes, it's sad, but the way you wrote it was funny.

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2

fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter

IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, reply GOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well :P


	7. You Never Left

Okay Authors note...

Naruto will never take off his STUPID ORANGE JUMP SUIT! MUHAHA I refuse to change there clothes except on 'special occasion'.

Do like my pairings?

Gaara - Lily

Naruto -Hinata

Kia - later character pairing

David -later character pairing

Sasuke -Sakura

Lee -Sakura -later - vote who Sakura should choose Lee or Sasuke? Or recommend!

Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shino, Sai and Shikimaru - ? You vote! Either OC, Ten Ten, Ino, Temari or NON. Or recommend!

NO YAIO will be in any of my fiction!

And now for my Disclaimer -I've been neglecting this for some time-

Author: "Gaara if you please!"

Gaara: "Lily Uzimaki doesn't own Naruto! She dose own all her freakish characters though... 10 tailed wolf, Lily's family -every one-, Naruto's mom and Lily..."

Author: "I thought you liked Lily..."

Gaara: "Shut up or I quit!"

In case you were wondering...

Gaara- normal

_Gaara- thinking_

**Gaara- Demon -yes there will be demon talk in here**

_**Gaara- Demon thinking**_

_Gaara- character perspective_

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 7

You Never Left

_Gaara _

Lily and Gaara found the Inn and Lily took her hand away from Gaara's. "Gaara you know we're leaving tomorrow don't you?" Lily began not looking him in the eye.

"Yeah..." Gaara replied. _I knew she was going to bring this up..._

"Well, you also know that if any one catches us together their going to think that I'm trying to trick you, don't you..." Lily paused, Gaara knew where this was going.

"Yeah, but I don't care!" Gaara put his hand on her shoulder Lily flinched as if some one had just slapped her in the face.

"Gaara I want you to be happy, I don't want you giving up your dream and I want you to... Wait for me to compete my promise to Naruto and my brothers." Lily turned around and looked him in the eye.

Lily smiled.

Gaara smiled.

"I promise I'll wait..." Gaara moved closer, he grabbed her hand and then he kissed Lily on the cheek, she kissed him back -on the cheek-. They suddenly were both paralyzed. Lily turned her reddening face away from him and ran inside.

But for some reason Gaara didn't chase her instead he just stood there...

And stood there... And stood there... Until a drunk Kankurou came back leading a sorry bunch of tiered leaf ninjas. Temari was helping Kankurou walk but when they all saw Gaara standing there with his hand on his cheek staring at the Inn without Lily. Temari and Kankurou collapsed of laughter and the rest...

All gathered in a line behind a still dumbstruck Gaara and took turns as they walked by, smacking him in the face. Well most of them knew why he was standing there with his hand on his cheek... But there were some who didn't, Hinata didn't even notice him, she was lost in her own fantasies. Naruto was at the end of the line and didn't know why Gaara was getting smacked in the face so instead he put a comforting hand on his shoulder and said...

"Gaara it's okay I know how you feel, Sakura wouldn't let me call it a date when we went to get ramen until the seventeenth time." Gaara looked at him his expression changing to an annoyed frown. Gaara also felt as if his cheek went num but didn't know why. Temari and Kankurou lead him home telling him how there night went, and asking Gaara how his went...

Mean while Sakura quickly grabbed Naruto by the ear and got him out before Gaara could mercilessly kill him.

_Lily_

Lily looked out the window, she was sorry for leaving him hanging but she was afraid... Her wolf demon chakra would take control. She had been suppressing it ever since Gaara offered to walk her home, now she was beat.

_I hate this it's not fair! I should have plenty of chakra but because of that stupid fever I don't! If I did I could have made that moment last even longer... But I don't want them to know about the fever or Sakura would book me down for weeks! I don't even know these people and their taking care of me like I was their friend..._

**"Sorry, but I can't help you control it it's all you. But you had a bit of fun didn't you? And as for the fever just be glad you aren't dead!" **A voice spoke inside her head.

_But if I could stand up to all my fears, bring back Kai and David and live a normal life- as normal as my life can get-. If not for the stupid Yellow fever that saps all my chakra to keep it from killing me! Not to mention all the pain I get from feeling Jinchuuki die and suffer... Well no life can be perfect._

**"Well hey I'm sorry too, I didn't want this for you... Nut you stupid older brother... We need to stop that guy! But I still don't know why you can fell them, but I'll try and consult with the Kyuubi on it. Right now when you go to sleep I'll figure out what went wrong with your great uncle Kyuubi... Good night grand daughter..." **A wolf appeared inside a prison cage and tried to comfort Lily. Mean while in the real world Lily looked away from the window and went to bed

Lily fell asleep by the time Sakura and Hinata had gotten in the door.

_Naruto_

_Man that party was great! I never knew Hinata could dance! Yeah it was awesome, I wander if Lily had a good night too?_

But Naruto looked at the clock on his wall and decided that he'd find out tomorrow on the way back to the Leaf village.

The next morning he woke up and for some reason his head felt like it was about to split. He had a strange dream to... Lily was there and so was a giant Wolf behind bars, like the Kyuubi. And Kyuubi was there too, they talked for a while.

The Wolf and Kyuubi were in separate cells. Lily was merely nodding at the information lazily, Naruto on the other hand had no idea what they were talking about. All he heard were a few questions Lily asked him. He thought they were pretty odd... But not as strange as when the wolf started talking to Naruto remembered that clearly._ It all seamed so real..._

_FLASH BACK..._

Naruto had been laying there thinking he was having a very odd dream -which he still thought-. The Kyuubi, Wolf and Lily were just chatting while Naruto was sitting in a corner of the prison that he visited every time he was in need of chakra, the seal where the Kyuubi was. But when Lily turned to him he wandered... _Why she is here? Why is that Wolf here? Why is the wolf in a prison like Kyuubi? Is that Lily's demon? If so than why are Kyuubi and I here? _

"Naruto have you ever felt when a jinchuuriki dies or gets hurt?" Lily asked, he shook his head. _Well I mean I could tell that Gaara was different when I met him but I don't think that's what she means..._

"Odd, but then again maybe it is just me... Naruto do you know your history? Surely the Kyuubi has told you..." Lily looked at the fox, and for the first time in Naruto's life the fox was dumb-founded.

**"Kyuubi you dare not tell the boy! He is your host. his father was your... You have broken the treaty! You have shamed me and your ancestors!"** The Wolf had a dark echoing voice that even made the fox bend his head in fear. Lily on the other hand stood up from her spot in the middle of the chamber.

She held out her hand for Naruto to take, he did and so she pulled him up and dragged him to the middle with her. Naruto followed her even though he was afraid of the two giant pare of demonic eyes staring at him, _Boy this is one weird dream!_

"Naruto do you know who your parents were?" Naruto shook his head slowly._ I never thought of my parents... I knew they died and there was no way in Heck to get them back. _

**"Brat, I'm going to only explain this once so listen!" **The Kyuubi rattled his cage. Naruto was listening intently. _Finally I'm going to figure out who my parents were... Oh wait, no I'm not, this just a dream but maybe the dream is right!_

**"Your father was the Forth Hokage, Uzumaki Arashi, who was my nephew... My sister married a blasted human... My sister is now dead because her husband killed her... She was your grandmother. You brat, and the girl's family are the only family I have left..." **Kyuubi stopped noticing Lily reaching inside the cage. Naruto was trying to pull her back but it had no effect.

"Are you CRAZY! He'll kill you!" Naruto said still trying to pull her back.

"Why would he do that? I'm his great niece, and that also makes me the forth what ever's niece too!"

Lily somehow got through the bars to meet a very pissed Kyuubi. She didn't even look him in the eye and went to his left leg. She lifted his paw to reveal a paper seal. She looked at for minute and then stripped it off his fur. He howled in pain.

"Naruto our great uncle was under a curse... He never meant to do this, he was made to do it... The seal has done, some damage. This is why he attacked your village... He didn't want to but he had no choice... He was driven insane by this seal... But some one put it there... The wolf has his suspensions, but our uncle should get it back together soon." Lily petted the fox fondly.

"Whoah! You mean to tell me that I'm the son OF THE FORTH HOKAGE! AND THAT HE WAS A HALF DEMON, AND THE STUPID FOX DIDN'T MEAN TO KILL HALF THE VILLAGE! AND THAT THE FOX IS ALSO MY GREAT UNCLE! SO NOW WE'RE PART DEMONS! SO OUR GRANDMA WAS A FULL DEMON AND THE FOX'S SISTER!" Naruto grabbed her by the arm and dragged her through the bars again. The Wolf mean while was laughing his 'demonic butt off.'

Lily started giggling at Naruto's out burst. "Nope, Naruto the moment we were born we were demons!" Lily laughed so hard Naruto had to let go of her arm before it accidentally hit him.

"Your mother was human but mine wasn't... Your mothers name was Sari, Kiore. I don't know what happened to either of your parents... My mother was a demon and that wolf was her father, so I'm actually a almost full demon. Cage is half, but strangely Kia is not any part demon... He only has extra strength and chakra. Mean while I have a demon form... As do you, but yours is mostly because you have Uncle inside you. That's what we were talking about, the wolf told me everything he knew. Some how the wolf knows every thing... And yes the wolf is my grandfather..." Lily said noticing that Kyuubi had woken up.

"**WHAT, WHERE AM I? I just want to see my nephew! I don't want to hurt you so please let me GO!**" The fox looked up and wasn't menacing... He looked nice actually. Naruto merely stared, he had come to see his father and ended up destroying half the village...

"Hello uncle Kyuubi! I'm Lily, your great niece and that's Naruto and he's your great nephew... And we're all that remains of your family besides my two brothers... And our adopted brother... My father was Uzumaki, Kanji he was killed by my elder brother Cage so was my mother... You killed your other nephew Arashi -some how-, some one put a seal on you that's what did it. But can you tell us if you remember who did?" Lily said softly stroking her uncle's fur.

**"Wait now... Now I remember, I... I killed my own family... I'm sorry I don't know who put the seal on me... So Naruto is my host type thing, Naruto I'm so sorry... I didn't know what I was doing..." **The fox guiltily looked down.

Naruto was placed in shock to see the fox trying to put a paw on his shoulder. Slowly the fox cried and so did Naruto after he realized this all the family he had. He didn't know what to do, he always thought that his family was gone... _But what happened to my mothers side of the family? I was actually a part demon... And my father was the greatest ninja in all of history... But maybe Demons aren't evil... And Lily was a demon but she didn't look like one? _-Well she did two seconds later though...-

Lily's pale skin slowly started to shed away to reveal black skin and navy hair, teeth and nails. The normally white part of her eyes were navy and her pupils were slit. She had one tail around her leg where her scare would be. Naruto stared in disbelief. _Boy this one weird dream! _

The wolf looked down he cried too apparently he had no other family, and to see Lily in her demon form made him remember his mate.

"Don't worry Naruto, this is my real demon form. I don't have a full one. But I also have my Jinchuuriki form. Every demon actually is part human. Even Kyuubi has a human form." Lily walked over to him and put her tail on his shoulder.

"I won't hurt you..." Lily took her tail away and cried, he gave her friendly hug. _Did she think I was going to scream at her? But this is just a dream? Isn't it?_

But just then Naruto woke up...

_END..._

Naruto shook his head, but just then he heard a scream. Coming from the girls room. Neji, Sai and Shino dropped their bags that they had been packing and rushed out the door. Naruto followed shortly.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LILY YOU DEMON!" He heard Sakura's voice trailing down the hall, he sped up.

Every one was standing in the door was looking at a transformed Lily, but they didn't know it was Lily... Naruto remembered the dream and pushed pass the struck dumb boys in the door.

He stood infront of Lily, she was standing still staring wide eyed at her black skin. She turned to Naruto he looked at her in the face. She spoke in a echoing voice that flowed through out the room. "Yes, last night wasn't a dream, other wise I wouldn't be like... this." Her skin started to shed again, she didn't even move an inch and she was back to normal.

_Sakura_

Sakura woke up she was about to wake Lily and Hinata, but she noticed a girl with black skin on the couch where Lily was... She decided to the only thing she could think of in this kind of situation. _Wake Hinata up and take on the strange demon in Lily's spot in a fight! _

Hinata stirred as Sakura tried grabbing her arm and pulling her out of bed. But she didn't need to...

The girl on the couch had just woken up and stretched, Sakura screamed as she saw a tail made of black chakra. Hinata instantly rose to her feet to see the girl also. then Hinata looked at Sakura, screaming so Hinata decided to join her.

The boys rushed over to see the demon, they now wandered what happened to Lily.

Then Sakura came up with the answer... It killed her.

"OH MY GOSH! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH LILY YOU DEMON!" Sakura screamed. The girl looked bored and decided that her skin was more interesting than these people.

Naruto came through the door, and stumbled up to the girl with black skin who spoke to him. "Yes, last night wasn't a dream, other wise I wouldn't be like... this." Her voice echoed through the room... It sounded other worldly.

Than the girl started to shed her skin to reveal Lily, she guiltily looked down and Naruto freaked out. The part where her skin had shed had turned to lily petals.

"Uh... Well now you know?" Lily said Naruto was still gaping at her.

"I'm not only a jinchuuriki, I'm a half wolf part fox demon..." Lily noticed that Sakura faint.

_Sai_

_Did I hear that right... She's a Jinchuuriki part fox half wolf demon! Well that's odd, I guess she has to be unique in her own way... But that would make Naruto part fox or half wolf demon? Wouldn't it? I guess it's rude to just stare all day I should say something... Uh, like hm... "That's great!" Yeah, maybe I should do that stupid pose that Lee always dose to help lighten the mood. Naruto always finds that funny..._

"That's great Lily! Your the only person I know who's a half wolf and part fox demon that can maintain a human form!" Sai said deciding to say a little bit more. And then did the 'good guy pose'.

Every one looked at him as if he'd gone insane, Naruto finally started to laugh hysterically. He rolled around and finally choked up words. "I get it! You had some one do a genjutsu on me! And fed me that strange dream! Now this is my real dream and now I'll just wake up right?" Naruto saw Lily shaking her head the wrong way. Naruto thought, _no, no she isn't shaking her head the right way... It's not left to right it's up and down... Unless it wasn't a dream..._

He came to his senses and stood up, looked Lily in the eye and nodded as he headed back to his room dragging Neji and Shino with him. Sai followed waving to a paralyzed Lily.

When they got back they all decided not to ask Naruto what the dream was... They also decided to ignore the hole Demon thing to, Sai suggested the idea after seeing Naruto's face while he was packing.

Naruto was sad... You could tell he'd been crying, but he'd talk when he was ready. They were leaving in another half hour, Lily said that if they flew they'd be in The Leaf Village by tomorrow around noon. She decided that we shouldn't fly at night either.

There would be two falcons, Lily, Hinata, Naruto and Sakura on one. And Neji, Shino and Sia on the other. In that exact order, because Neji should have some since of direction with his Byakugan. Lily already knew how to fly and Hinata could tell her where to go. Hinata had given Lily a map to study also. Lily kept the map incase of missions.

Hinata was acting nervous around Naruto that morning... Well, more than usual. Hinata and Naruto danced all night until Temari came and got them. Sia remembered Sakura had danced with himself, Neji and Shino were 'too cool' to dance. -In other words they couldn't get a girl... At least not for long-.

Kankurou had a girl friend their whom he danced with. And then he had three other girls- claiming to be his girl friends- slapping him in the face. Sia also danced with one of Kankurou's X-girl friends. He liked that girl she was tall had silver hair in a pony tail and green eyes.

Sakura managed to get one dance each with Neji and Shino -it was a pity dance of course-. They all wished they had some more girls there, except Shino who kept giving off killer intent toward Hinata and Naruto. Sia laughed as he remembered reading the word Jealousy in his dictionary.

_Gaara_

Gaara was sitting out side his office, Lily was leaving today. He remembered last night before she kissed him. _She kissed me..._ He shook his head, last night she also told him as they were walking about her uncle being Uzumaki, Arashi. He knew that he herd the name before and found out that he was the yellow flash, The genius Hokage, The Forth Hokage and Naruto's father.

She told him the only reason she knew was because of her fathers journal. Lily said her father loved writing and wrote every single letter he had gotten or mailed in his journal. And his main correspondent was his brother Arashi. Lily told Gaara that on her birth day she read all of her fathers letters and tried to find out what had happened to her uncle. Her brothers helped her, Lily said that last year she found the address and asked for a transfer. Lily said she couldn't wait to meet Tsunade, she was so greatful to her.

Lily kept her 'demon heritage' to her self she also 'forgot' to tell him that the wolf helped her figure all this out. But he knew that there was a part missing in the equation. Lily told him about all the orphans and how she never had really gotten a chance to meet other peers. She didn't really 'know' any people older than her either. She always was cautious and bowed before talking to anyone over forty. But when Lily came here she just followed every one else. There was only one elder who she refused to bow to... The Queen, Lily told him that if she knew who Gaara were she would have bowed to him. He remembered he blushed at that moment.

He almost never blushed but last night he blushed four or five times. He smiled and then frowned because his new friend would be leaving... He got up and went to the gate with Temari and Kankurou. He told them every thing that happened last night, they both congratulated him like he just won the title of Kazekage. "Are you going to miss her?" Temari said noticing Gaara staring at the ground.

"Yeah, but she doesn't want me to tell any one yet... Because she's afraid that every one will think she's a spy. So she told me to wait till she completed her promise. So I'll wait, that's my promise..." Gaara said quietly not wanting others to hear.

"Well now I'll have to keep all those other girls off you don't I?" Kankurou said smiling.

"You have enough girl problems!" Temari said hitting him on the head.

"Ouch!" He said rubbing his head that also been sore from his now four X-girl friends.

"Hey!" Naruto and Lily came up to Gaara and his siblings.

"We're leaving now I wanted to say thanks for helping me out... Until we meet again!" Lily put her arms around him and kissed him on both cheeks.

But before Gaara could move Lily hugged Kankurou too. Temari simply shook her hand politely and then Lily bowed. The four stood their frozen, even Naruto couldn't help gaping.

Lily noticed non of them returning the gesture and scratched the back of her neck. He cheeks turned several shades of red.

"That's the custome in my village... A... I forgot this isn't there... And... a... Whoops!" Lily said now every one except Naruto felt awkward.

Gaara regained speech first. "Okay, a... we just shake hands... But that was okay too..." Gaara held out his hand.

Lily looked in his eyes she grasped his hands tightly. Than he felt some thing drop in his hand and looked down to see a note.

It read:

_Well actually I didn't kiss Kankurou but I sure as hell kissed you! He knows it too, look at his face. It's not near as red as yours..._

_Love_

_Uzumaki, Lily_

Gaara turned another set of reds and pinks, Temari and Lily were the only ones who noticed. Gaara smiled and that's when Kankurou got it but poor Naruto never did... _That's for the best though... _Gaara thought.

"Good bye..." Gaara said.

"No, we'll se each other again so it's not _'good bye' _it's until we meet again..." Lily said as she and Naruto walked away. Gaara felt sad and happy and a lot of different emotions. But the only thing he thought at the moment was... _You never left..._ he clutched the heart around his neck.

_Sasuke_

They had been traveling for two days now, Kia and David never seemed to run out of energy after they realized Lily 'might' be in danger. They had just reached the border of the Earth country.

Sasuke told them to stop for the night, while he made a plan. Karin and Suigetsu had given him a head ache. David and Kia seemed to have an infinite number of stupid and annoying questions. He couldn't think of a plan in these conditions! Juugo was the only one who was quite... But that also got annoying

_Lets see if Juugo, Suigetsu and I went to the hidden village for a week and the others went around the other cities that could work! I'll search the out skirts of the village while Suigetsu and Juugo visit shops and inns... They'll strike some where? But where exactly? Err... I can only hope we find the Jinchuuriki before they do!_

Sasuke scribbled this plan onto the note pad beside him. Why did he care so much after he heard Naruto might be in danger? _I almost killed him but... I don't want him to be dead... Err... And I don't want Sakura to get hurt either... I don't want any one to get hurt in the village... But WHY? I don't under stand? I abounded them! So why do I care?_

He shook his head, and laid down on his sleeping matt. He looked at the starry sky and thought what Naruto and Sakura were doing now? -Unknown to him both were partying in the Suna-.

_Tomorrow we set off to look for the four tails... I better get some rest._

So is Lily really a spy? -NO- Will Sasuke get to the jinchuuriki first or will it be to late? What will happen on Lily and Naruto's flight? Will Sasuke get rid of his head ache? Or will the HEAD ON commercial plague him forever? What will Naruto want to know about his heritage now? Why dose Lily have only one tail? Find out in Chapter eight!

Read and Review! The more reviews I get the more chapters I write! By the way I have Lily up at to see my pic's go to my profile and click my home page!

I accept all fan art stuff! I'll even put you singing one of the songs I wrote on my story page! -I'm trying to get my own page for this story.- If you know any thing like that on the internet -that's free- please tell me!

NO THIS IS NOT YAIO! SO VOTE PAIRINGS OR RECOMMEND PAIRINGS! Yes this will follow the Japanese Naruto Manga kinda -not the heritage-. So if I faulted on any thing tell me! You can watch the manga on YouTube or read summaries on

leaf ninja . com

krakengirl  
2007-06-23  
ch 1, reply good with the clover

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-23  
ch 6, anon. yet another good chapter :D

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-20  
ch 5, anon. this is a realy good story it would fit in with the actual naruto storyline can wait till the next chapter:)

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 3, reply Another interesting chapter! A request, that you put your stories through spell check, PLEASE! I can figure out what you're saying most of the time, but sometimes it just makes it really hard to understand what you're trying to say.

I like the little Rock Lee, and am interested to find out more about the Uzamaki blood trait! What is his?

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 2, reply I like how you show the thoughts of each character. It is a little hard to follow with whose thoughts are whose though. And I think you write his name as Sai, not Sia. Anyway, good chapter!

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 1, reply Hee. Nice start. I liked how Gaara was calm as he told Kankurou to let in the she-wolf, and how Naruto thought, "I have a cousin . . . no a dying cousin" yes, it's sad, but the way you wrote it was funny.

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2

fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter

IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, reply GOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well :P

Okay family tree incase you didn't get it earlier

Wolf-Some one ////////////////////////////////Kyuubi's sister- Uzumaki Some one////////////////////////// Kyuubi-none  
two daughters died/////////////////////////////////// Kanji Uzumaki -oldest son///////////////////////////none  
Lily's mom///////////////////////////////////////////////////// Arashi Uzumaki

Okay now thier parents

Lily's mom- Kanji////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////// Arashi- Sari Kior

Cage  
Kia and Lily //////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////Naruto


	8. Memories that Don't Belong

Okay another Authors note...

Gaara- normal

_Gaara- thinking_

**Gaara- Demon -yes there will be demon talk in here**

_**Gaara- Demon thinking**_

_Gaara- character perspective_

Okay still voting for pairings... So far...

Kiba -Ino/ 1

Shikamaru -Temari/ 1

Neji -Ten Ten/ 1

VOTE or else I can't do next chapter... I really need votes for...

Sakura - Lee or Sasuke! But a friend thought maybe Sia? Well vote!

Sia -need vote

Choji -need vote

Shino - need vote

Disclaimer...

Lee: "Lily-san dose not own Naruto! But she owns Lily's family and herself!"

Author: "Whoa! I don't own my self! I own Lily Uzumaki I'm Lily Uzimaki!"

Lily: "Well actually you do own your self, me and my family..."

Author: "Oh..."

Lee: "I don't get it..."

Every one but Lee Sweat dropped.

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 8

Memories that Don't Belong

_Naruto_

Naruto and his friends had just stopped for the night, every one was silent on the flight, because they feared that Lily or Neji might loose concentration. Lily had gone right on schedule but, Neji was seven minutes behind he apparently was lost for awhile. Naruto also noticed Hinata acting funny when she sat next to him she kept getting distracted and stuff and wouldn't look him in the eye. Naruto swore she had a fever before they left...

Lily was acting funny when they got off the huge bird, she kept coughing and fuzzed out every few minutes. Lily said she was going into the forest to get some fire wood, but she'd been gone for quite some time. Hinata was already brought back some and they were now cooking some dinner.

"Hey where's Lily?" Sai asked.

"I don't know maybe she got lost..." Neji said activating his Byakugan.

"I don't see her... She probably put a genjutsu on herself to keep hidden from enemy ninja." Neji said giving up his search.

"Well I'll go find her, any one else coming?" Naruto asked.

"No need..." Lily appeared from around a tree carrying a few logs neatly chopped and stacked.

"Sorry I took so long but, I only cut down dead trees..." Lily said putting the logs by the fire.

"Oh, okay!" Naruto said trying to put them in the fire.

"Uh, I'm not really hungry you know so I'm just gunna start patrol duty. I'll be back in a few hours, okay?" Lily asked backing up from Naruto.

"Oh, well go on ahead, your sure your not hungry?" Sakura said.

"Yeah I'm fine..." Lily said walking away, they lost sight of her.

_Why the heck wouldn't she want some food? We haven't had any thing to eat all day? Maybe she's just not accustomed talking to us yet. She probably wants to be alone. But I'll bring her back if she isn't here in two hours. But mean while I can hear the instant raman calling me... _Naruto thought licking his lips.

_Lily_

Lily reached another clearing in the forest they were in, she made sure no one was looking and collapsed. She felt as though swords were puncturing every nerve her body possessed, she knew it, another Jinchuuriki was dieing...

She saw a white flash before stepping into a black and white picture, she hated this part it's where she had to relive all this miserable Jinchuuriki's most painful and happy moments...

**"Hey hold on, this one has Seven BIG moments. Most Jinchuuriki's only have like... Four. He must be pretty old... I'm guessing this one is the four tails..." **The Wolf boomed appearing beside her in his human form. He looked like Lily in her demon form, only short black hair, normal colored skin, nails and teeth. But his clothing was that of a samurai, he wore black armor. He was quite skinny and looked to be in his late twenties. But unlike Lily he had even sharper nails and teeth his eyes weren't black they were blue.

The memories started flooding in... There was a boy about the age of ten crouching behind a couch, a man looking for some one was in the door way of the apartment.

"Ahh, there you are brat! Get up time for your punishment, we heard that you wouldn't go in the cage with the old crocodile! Don't you think that deserves punishment?" The man loomed over the boy holding a long sword to his throat.

"No... No I don't..." The boy shuddered as the sword ran over his skin. Some blood ran down from where the sword touched him.

Lily also felt the same cut on her throat, as she knew she would. The wolf mean while was putting his arm around Lily's shoulder.

"Yes you do! Old crocy missed his chew toy." The man scratched both the boy's arms the boy screamed as the man had also made a huge gash in his shoulder.

"You know if you would just play with crocy I wouldn't have to do this to you, crocy would!" The man laughed as he now moved the sword to his chest and slashed across his stomache.

The boy cried and fell down a bloody heap, Lily cringed and the wolf knelt down and sadly put a hand on her shoulder. But Lily never knew why, but when ever this happened -a jinchuuriki died- there were memories that Lily had to relive with the wolf but, only she felt what ever pain they felt. And her blood wasn't red it was black when she got hurt though... The wolf can't explain it... No one can...

Another white flash happened, Lily knew that this one was a happy one. And so it was, there the same boy passed his genin final exam. Lily's other wounds were staring to heal it self so Lily could take a break. At least for the moment...

_Naruto_

"It's been four hours I'm going to find Lily, any one else coming?" Naruto asked.

"I'll co-come." Hinata got to her feet and put down her empty bowl of soup.

"Okay we'll be back in a bit!" Naruto shouted as he put a few more logs on the fire and ran off.

Naruto had forgotten that he was supposed to search for Lily. He was busy putting the tents up, eating, checking equipment, eating, keeping the fire and eating. He had to admit that he shouldn't have eaten so much. It was pretty dark Hinata could guide them back if they got lost though. He was really glad she was coming he didn't know why though.

_**'That kid, has a crush and he doesn't even know it! Hahahahahaha!' **_The Kyuubi was laughing, gasping and remembering his first crush at the same time talk about painful...

Naruto jumped through some trees and heard coughing and gasping. He ran praying that it wasn't Lily. And well as we all know... It was Lily...

Lily was sprawled upward on the grass it the middle of the forest black liquid seeping through her clothing, and more liquid was coming from her chest. It was like watching an invisible sword cut her body up and go through her clothes untouched. Every once and a while her body jumped at the impact or her face was contorted with pain. After the black liquid bloomed out of her shirt near her heart her mouth brought up more of the black liquid. Naruto rushed over to Lily her eyes were wide open but just stared.

Naruto nudged her gently, she didn't respond. "Lily? Lily are you awake?" Naruto whispered in her ear. Still no respond, Hinata mean while was freaking out. _Oh, no is she? What is attacking her? If I found out who did this I'm gunna kill u'm! But right now Lily needs to get wrapped up... _Hinata thought trying to walk.

"Hinata do you have a first aid kit with you?" Naruto asked.

"Ye-ye-yes yes I-I d-do." Hinata pulled out a box with bandages, peroxides, emergency water, poison antidotes and some pincers.

"I don't know how to treat these wounds your going to have to..." Naruto gestured for her to come over to where Lily was laying.

"Okay." Hinata came over and asked Naruto to help her with a few wounds on her arms.

But Naruto noticed still more appeared. Than a voice in his head spoke, but this voice didn't sound right...

**"Hey Kit, Lily is reliving a jinchuuriki's memories you'd best just get back and wait for her to regain conciseness before you go fixing those wounds. Other wise they'll just keep coming." **Naruto was in the Seal prison, but the fox wasn't in the cage instead a man was. He had red hair, eyes and clothes he also had sharp nails and teeth. Naruto guessed he was about early thirties, he wore a red kimono with orange flames on the bottom. He had his red hair was cut short in a Kiba style.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked coming up to the cage where the Kyuubi usually was.

**"It's me your great uncle! I don't like talking in my Demon form unless I'm with another **_**full**_** Demon." **The man came over and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Okay... So what should we do with Lily? And what's that black stuff all over her?" Naruto said removing the hand from his hair.

"It's blood, she doesn't know why it's black. Tell your girl friend to wait... the wolf's chakra and her own demonic chakra should heal her from any deadly wounds."

"Okay." Naruto woke up from his trance and grabbed Hinata's shoulder.

"Hinata, stop. We have to wait for the bleeding to stop..." Naruto tried pulling her away but stopped.

Lily's face was covered in 'blood' her clothes were soaked and Lily's eyes were still wide open. Hinata was also covered in blood, but unlike Lily she was trembling.

"Wha-what ha-happened?" Naruto asked as he let go of Hinata.

"I-I don't know Sh-she ju-just sta-started get-getting all these cu-cuts and I ran out of ban-ban-band-bandages..." Hinata had tears in her eyes. _I don't know what to do... I don't even know if Lily is alive and if I could help her if she was._

But Naruto didn't get to finish his thoughts as Lily's eyes blinked. Naruto just gapped as Lily went into a similar state that he would, when he used the fox's chakra only her eyes and chakra was black instead of red. Lily put her arms over her chest and stomache. She began to speak. "Wh-why are you here?" She asked ignoring the pain all over her body.

"We... came looking for you, we need to get you to the camp... And how come your skin didn't turn black this time..." Naruto asked crawling closer to her.

"Oh... Well this is the wolf's chakra. The other one was my demon form... Like the more chakra I have in this state the more tails I get and the more the wolf gains controls. But in my other form that's just me, the older I get the more tails I get and the more stronger. Naruto you don't have as much demon in you, so you don't get any tails..." Lily said struggling to get up.

"Okay just lay down I'll get Saku-" Naruto was interrupted.

"No I can heal myself... Don't tell any one else except the 'Hokage' if she _needs_ to know." Lily said.

"Okay... Well how do we explain all the blood?" Naruto said pushing Lily back down.

"Well I can wash up and... My wolves and can bring me some clothes." Lily said sitting up.

"How are you gunna call them?" Naruto asked.

"Well there always around... in fact right now there getting my clothes. Midnight has been following us every day..." Lily said falling into Naruto's lap.

"Okay I'll go back and tell them that every things fine. I'll get some more bandages for the deeper wounds you can't heal. I'll make up some explanation..." Naruto said laying her back on the ground.

"How did you know that I can't heal all of them?"

"I can early heal a deep gash and you have several..." Naruto said pointing to the still bleeding stomache.

"Oh..." Lily slowly fainted Hinata elevated her limbs. And Naruto went to fetch more bandages, and make up excuses.

Midnight came back quickly, with the same basic out-fit only a Water kanji was on the front of the shirt. Lily used her ability to control water to clean her self and clothes after the she woke up and the Wolf's chakra healed more of her cuts. Than Hinata and Naruto worked on her deeper injuries. Naruto brought Lily back to the camp and all three instantly fell asleep. Neji still wanted to know what the black liquid all over Hinata and Naruto was and why Lily was covered in bandages but Naruto convinced him that it was all taken care of.

_Sia_

"Well, were off again!" Naruto shouted getting on his bird.

Lily was better by the morning, every one wanted to know what happened but Naruto and Lily refused to talk. Lily had a few bandages on her legs and chest but other wise she was fine.

Lily was still flying better than Neji but she kept kind getting in a trance all the time. Lily decided that they should have two way radios today incase Neji got lost again. Sia was on a settle like thing, since he was last he had to hold on tight to his reins. Shino was a bit nervous first at the thought of flying but now he was cool with it. Sia liked flying, it was nice to have the wind blow in his face but the bird feathers bothered him.

When next they landed they were at the village gates, Lily was acting kinda funny like she kept staring at the gates and stuff. _I wander why she's just standing there? Is she amazed or scared hm... Only one way to find out! _Sia slowly sneaked over to Lily and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Watch starin at?" Sai asked.

"Th-the... Big... Giant... Huge... Gates." Lily said turning around.

"I've seen bigger..." Sai said flatly.

"Wow!" Lily went over and started knocking on the gates in several different spots trying to see if any one would open them.

"Uh, Lily maybe I should open the gate..." Neji said with a 'because I know the combination and you don't' look.

"Okay!" Lily got back and Neji simply said. "We're back! Let us in!"

The gates opened and revealed a brightly shining city Lily smiled brightly. Two Chuunin were waiting at a booth waving at them. "So how did it go?" Shikamaru was there with Chouji.

"It went well there's my cousin!" Naruto said dragging Lily to Shikamaru.

"Hello I'm Akimichi, Chouji, this is Nara, Shikamaru who are you?" Chouji said.

"Uzumaki, Lily and um... nice to meet you to!" Lily said offering her hand. Shikamaru and Chouji shook it.

"So are you Naruto's other friends? And where is the Hokage tower?" Lily asked pulling back her hand.

"Yep we are, but we can't letcha in without your Ninja I.D. card and your 'intern approval' forms." Shikamaru said holding out his hand.

"Okay!" Lily groped in her pocket and held a small card that had her picture, distinguishing marks, rank, missions and family info. She also held out a huge pamphlet where Tsunade signed her name.

"Okay Naruto escort her to the Hokage tower Tsunade's waiting there for you." Shikamaru said giving back Lily her stuff.

"This way!" Naruto grabbed Lily and again dragged her through the city. Sia fallowed making sure Naruto didn't hit any body with 'Lily the rag doll'.

Naruto pulled her so quickly Lily only saw blurs pass her, when she saw the huge mansion she gasped but, only in a few minutes she was inside it.

Naruto knocked on the door, a woman opened it, she only saw Naruto and patted him on the shoulder. "I'm so sorry Naruto, did you a least get to see her a bit before she died?" She said.

"Huh, no she didn't die she's right here." Naruto pulled Lily into the room.

"Oh... So your Lily?" Tsunade said looking her up and down.

"Yep, you must be Tsunade-sama." Lily bowed deeply.

"Okay I'll need to see your forms and junk." Tsunade said sitting back in her chair.

"Here they are! Um... Back in my village I'm Jounin, so do I have to like battle a Jounin to prove my self? Or something like that?" Lily asked.

"Oh yeah will do that tomorrow... Are you up to that?" Tsunade asked looking at Lily's bandaged chest and legs.

"Oh heck, I'll do it today if you want!" Lily said stretching.

"No, today you have to get a team, move in and get a medical check up." Tsunade said looking her in the face.

"Okay, I can do the check up now, I'll meet my team after that and I don't know where I'm staying..." Lily said.

"Well you could stay with Naruto!" Sai said.

"Yeah, you can stay in the apartment next to mine! That way I can help you get around!" Naruto said agreeing.

"Okay now the check up..." Lily said.

_Tsunade_

Today had been... Surprising, to say the least. 1st Naruto came back with his cousin 'alive'. _These wounds would have killed her! They would have killed a Naruto even! _2nd Lily had different injuries and was _willing_ to go up against a jounin! 3rd She was smiling brightly ignoring the fact that those wounds should make her cry out loud.

_Well the check up should explain every thing... _

"Come with me Lily." Tsunade gestured to a door.

"Okay I'll see you later Naruto!" Lily called walking to the door where there was another lady.

"This is Shizume, she will bring you to the hospital and you will tell her your medical history... All of it." Tsunade said Lily nodded and followed her.

"Okay Naruto where did Lily get the new injuries?" Tsunade asked.

"Well a... Sia could you leave..." Naruto said, Sai bowed and walked out.

Naruto explained about Lily 'feeling' a Jinchuuriki dieing and there memories. He explained that because she _was_ a demon she could heal fast, but she couldn't before because her chakra was cut off. He explained what happened during the 'dream' with Kyuubi and the wolf. He mentioned something about 'keepers' and about her brother being the leader of the akatsuki. And her life back at the village.

Tsunade was trying to review what happened.

"So your telling me... That Lily is a half wolf part fox demon, a Jinchuuriki to the most powerful demon, and that her grandpa is that demon, her brother is the leader to the akatsuki, two of her other brothers are missing, she has probably killed more than ten thousand people on accident, her village Tortured her do it, she should be dead, your great uncle in trapped inside you, Lily can feel Jinchuuriki dieing, relive the Jinchuuriki's memories and your father the forth Hokage was also a half demon..." Tsunade was surprised she even remembered that.

"Yep! And you forgot that Lily also has arachnophobia!" Naruto said.

"WHAT THE HECK!" Tsunade shouted, she now stood up grabbing the edges of her desk.

"Hey I didn't know either..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh Lily also can sing pretty good! And play the guitar!" Naruto added doing an air guitar.

"Listen, as far as any one knows Lily is just a regular jinchuuriki, okay? And so are you... " Naruto nodded.

"But some times she gets black chakra to surround her and grown fangs and claws like me. And she has her own demon form too." Naruto said Tsunade was rubbing her temples.

_Shizume_

"Okay sit down, first tell me right now if you have any major injuries or illnesses." Shizume asked Lily.

"Well I have yellow fever and th-" She was cut off when Shizume darted to a cabinet.

"You have yellow fever? You don't look like you do..." Shizume had a shot in her hand she was putting a white liquid in it.

"My chakra is suppressing it... I don't have to much chakra right now I'm relying on my Jinchuurriki chakra. I've been doing this for about two years..." Lily said showing Shizume black chakra in her hand.

"Okay well, this is a vaccine for yellow fever... Do you have any other injuries." Shizume put the needle in Lily's arm.

"A... No, well there's one on my leg but now I have my own chakra back I can heal that!" Lily happily removed the bandages. Her wound was gone...

"Wow..." Shizume decided she was done. _If Lily could heal that in two days she's gunna be fine..._

"Thank you so much Shizume-sama!" Lily hugged her.

"A... it's okay?" _I've never really got that reaction before, but I should tell Tsunade about the fever. And wait she's a Jinchuuriki! No I must have herd wrong... But after that shot I gave her she should rest but oh, well..._

"Well can I go?" Lily asked.

"Sure... But I need your medical history." Shizume let her out and led her down stairs.

"I've never been in a hospital, my brother always took care of me... I guess you could say... I have had no vaccines, and I never needed them. And I constantly major injuries and illnesses, but now that the yellow fever is gone I should be fine..." Lily said walking happily down the stairs.

"How old are you?" Shizume asked watching Lily's skin grow to a healthier color with in a few seconds.

"I'll be fifteen in five days and two weeks!" Lily said doing a cart wheel down the stairs now.

"Oh..." Shizume said, seeing Lily walk on her hands down the next flight.

"I'm guessing it went well?" Sai said waiting in a chair.

"Yep! Where's Naruto?" Lily asked her feet flipping to the floor.

"He's telling Tsunade about you... I'll lead you to your apartment." Sai said getting up and opening the door Lily.

"I'll see you later Shizume!" Lily waved while walking out the door.

"Okay..." Shizume started walking to Tsunade's office.

Naruto walked out of the Hokage office hands in his pockets, Shizume saw him.

"Tsunade wants to talk to you..." Naruto said not looking her in the eye.

"Thanks..?" Shizume walked up stairs.

Tsunade was waiting for her like Naruto warned. She was fuming, Shizume told her how Lily's check up went which lightened up her mood.

"So we don't need to worry if she gets hurt to much..." Tsunade said.

"What team are you going to place her in?" Shizume asked.

"Naruto's... Or Shikamaru's... Maybe Hinata's... I don't know..." Tsunade said looking at the book where all her available ninja's were.

"Hm... Kurenai is well 'pregnant so if Lily gained Jounin she can be on their squad..." Tsunade said.

"How are you going to test her?" Shizume asked.

"I'm going to let her face two Chunin and a Jounin if that's to easy she can face an ANBU. All In one on one battles of course..." Tsunade said looking to see who was available tomorrow.

"I'll have her face... Sakura, Kiba, Guy and Yamoto... That'll do maybe I should have her be on Naruto's team until she becomes more acquainted with the village though..." Tsunade said checking her book again.

_David_

"Well what do you think?" Sasuke said. He had just told them his plan.

"I can't think of a better one... But do I have to have the brats..." Karin spoke up.

"Yeah, we don't want to baby sit some one only one year older than us... That's just to easy... Now if Juugo went with us that might be a challenge and if we went with you well... That's what we've been aiming for!" David said as Kia just laughed, Juugo looked the same, Suigetsu was jealous that he wasn't included, Karin looked pissed and Sasuke was smirking.

"Well I guess Karin could go alone and Juugo and Suigetsu could go together... Karin could go search half the Iwa, Suigetsu and Juugo could search the rest of the Earth country, Kia and David could go to the rest of the Iwa and I could search the capital. Okay we set out now we meet back in a week, we'll meet in the capitol. David and Kia I suggest you find Karin first so she can show you the way to the capitol." Sasuke said making up his mind.

"I'm fine with that!" Kia and David chimed.

"Yeah whatever..." Suigetsu said Juugo nodded.

"Okay." Karin said.

They split up provisions and set out David looked at Kia he hadn't said any thing in a while -which was unusual-. "Kia you know I'm sure Lily's okay she can hold her own..." David said looking at the canyon they were passing through.

"Yeah but... I mean we've been gone for like three years and Lily has changed... What if we don't recognize her? What if she doesn't recognize us?" Kia kicked a stone into a part of the cliff.

"Lily will remember! And we know what she looks like remember the Locket..." David took out his pocket watch. It had a bear etched into it Kia did the same only his had a falcon in the front.

They both flipped it open there was a picture and the three of them standing in front of the woods they lived in. Lily was in the middle and Kia was on the right David to the left they were standing underneath their favorite Willow tree. David and Kia were crouching over Lily who was sitting with fire flies around her, a couple were even lifting up her hair. Which was gave it a magical effect in the night. They we're eleven they took that picture, one month before they left, it was on Kia and Lily's birthday. David's birth day was the day before, but they all celebrated on the same day.

David remembered looking through his fathers journals and their fathers journals, Lily and Kia helped him and he helped them. Lily figured out that Kia and herself had one uncle, one great uncle and her grandpa was inside her. But David found that he had no other family...

_I remembered when Lily got her demon form, she should have one tail by now yep on her fourteenth birthday, she'll have two soon... If what Sasuke said was true about the Jinchuuriki dieing Lily should be hurting allot now... Since she has to relive it all, I remember the first time it happened we got to meet grandpa. That was very odd Kia and I were screaming our heads off... Good times, good times I wish we would have had more good times... _

_'Well no life is perfect' I remember Lily saying that when grandpa told her she was a demon, Kia was really sad that day. I guess he always thought Lily had a hard life and he always got the better end... _

"Yeah, but do you think she hates us?" Kia said, David had thought about that one though.

"NO! Lily would never hate us... I bet she's out there with _Naruto_ looking for us right now! We cared for each other, remember? I was the peace keeper, you were the hope keeper and Lily was the light keeper. I fixed stuff, you protected us and Lily gave us strength to go on..." David said grabbing the front his shirt.

"Exactly we abandoned her, we left her! David we let her go on alone! Don't you under stand we left her ALONE with the orphans! SHE CAN'T GO ON BY HER SELF, SHE WON'T USE THE ORPHANS TO HELP HER! Lily's to nice she wouldn't put the orphans through that! She probably has died already and it's all our fault!" Kia said budging David out of the way.

"I knew you were going to say that... Look Lily is out there trying to find us, and she probably thinks she abandoned us! So stop mopping and lets find her before Cage dose! You, hot head, are you listening to me?" David moved over to Kia who was at the end of the canyon with his face in the side of the cliff.

"I'm sorry David I just... I... I just am worried about her... That's all." Kia pounded on the wall with his fists and made a huge dent in the cliff.

"Well you don't need to worry if we _find_ her so lets go!" David grabbed Kia's arm and ran down a rocky trail.

Little do they know... The four tails Jinchuuriki has already died... And big brother is watching, waiting for the next targets...

So how will Lily do in her 'test' tomorrow? What team will Tsunade choose? Will David and Kia recognize Lily? Will Lily recognize them? What trouble will Kia and David get into? Find out in Chapter nine!

I'm writing another story! But updates will be the same, don't worry! I still need more pairing votes especially Sakura -Lee or Sasuke? I revised chapter seven so the the heritage should make more sense! Thank you Krakengirl for alerting me to that! I'll have Lily in her dress up soon along with her brothers! But no Cage for you, MUHAHAHA! I'll draw Wolf and Kyuubi maybe though! Oh if any one knows what ten is in Japanese tell me PLZ!

Oh and what do you want more of? Kia and David, Sasuke, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, Lily, Naruto or Gaara? Cause I can only do so many lives... I'm mostly focusing on Naruto, Lily, Sasuke and her brothers. But Gaara is a big part in this but I only write about him when well some thing big happens. Maybe next chapter... Other wise he just dose normal Kazekage stuff...

Vote, Read and Review!

krakengirl  
2007-06-29  
ch 7, reply i dont get it...well just keep on updating!

krakengirl  
2007-06-23  
ch 1, reply good with the clover

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-23  
ch 6, anon. yet another good chapter :D

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-20  
ch 5, anon. this is a realy good story it would fit in with the actual naruto storyline can wait till the next chapter:)

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 3, reply Another interesting chapter! A request, that you put your stories through spell check, PLEASE! I can figure out what you're saying most of the time, but sometimes it just makes it really hard to understand what you're trying to say.

I like the little Rock Lee, and am interested to find out more about the Uzamaki blood trait! What is his?

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 2, reply I like how you show the thoughts of each character. It is a little hard to follow with whose thoughts are whose though. And I think you write his name as Sai, not Sia. Anyway, good chapter!

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 1, reply Hee. Nice start. I liked how Gaara was calm as he told Kankurou to let in the she-wolf, and how Naruto thought, "I have a cousin . . . no a dying cousin" yes, it's sad, but the way you wrote it was funny.

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2

fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter

IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, replyGOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well :P

Return


	9. If You Want It

Author's note...

"My planned chapter has been discarded due to the fact you have not voted on pairings! So instead I'll give you till chapter twenty... Muhaha. And why do some people think that there's a Uzumaki blood trait? There is but, you weren't supposed to know! All I can tell you right now is that it has some thing to do with the demon side of their family. And it ha-"

Neji gags the author and shoves her off... "No spoiling..."

Then Kakashi comes rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess I'll do the disclaimer! Lily doesn't own Naruto! But she owns herself and Lily's family!" Kakashi than disappeared into thin air...

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 9

If You Want It

_Lily_

Sai was walking Lily to her room but on the way they met an mad Naruto... Which was uncommon, so Lily being the kind headed foolish girl she is just had to something about it. "Naruto, what's wrong, you look angry... Sai could you a leave..." Lily said stopping in front of Naruto making him run into her. Sai simply left without saying a word.

"I don't get it... You told me that my father was the forth Hokage! I mean I never asked any body about my parents but you'd think they'd tell me anyways. And why did the forth have to seal the fox inside me any ways..." Naruto looked at Lily.

"What would you choose? Millions of lives or your son's normality?" Lily looked Naruto in the eye.

"I get your point but why me?"

"Because he wanted you to grow up with some one to explain what you were and to pass down the family secrets..." Lily said once again moving water around her self it looked like it was floating.

"Huh, I don't get it? Your the one who did that! And by the way why didn't your family adopt me? And why didn't any one tell me? And how are you moving that water?" Naruto said now looking at Lily. Lily smiled tearfully, she looked up at the sun, slowly moving the water around her in small drops.

"No the fox was supposed to, and well my parents didn't even know you existed... After their deaths Cage was given a letter about your father's death and that you were still alive... Cage threw the letter in Dad's journal... I found it later that's how I got here... I was thinking about bringing you to our village... But you'd probably died. In the wars and such and see what a wonderful life you have here? I don't know why no one told you... Oh and this thing that I'm doing well actually it's a bloodline type thing, you can do it too. Do you know what your elemental chakra currant is?" Lily asked making the water float around Naruto now.

"Yeah air, I'm guessing yours is water than?" Naruto said putting some chakra into one of his kunai to make it sharper.

"Yes it is but that's off the point. Now try moving the air around you, like making it oh... I dunno... Lift up that kid with the green suit... Just imagine him being picked up by an invisible force..." Lily said pointing at none other than Rock, Lee...

"Okay! Watch out Bushy Brows!" Naruto shouted at Lee who was with the rest of his team eating raman at Naruto's favorite restaurant.

"Huh? Naruto what are you do-!" Lee was whipped off his feet by an invisible force. Like an invisible hand had just whipped him up and dropped him. But every one except Lily failed to notice that Naruto's eyes flashed white for a moment. Naruto stood there for a second wide eyed and jaw dropped.

"Yes I did it whoo! I swept Lee off his feet, I tripped the famous Tiajutsu user!" Naruto cheered up considerably after that and every one else had a sweat drop at the side of their face.

"What was that? Who is that girl beside you? And why did you do it to Lee?" Ten Ten questioned getting off her chair along with her team.

"Well this is my cousin Uzumaki, Lily. I did it to Lee cause she told me to and I do believe that that was air... Wasn't it?" Naruto now turned to Lily.

"Yep! Now you see while any body can control an element ordinary people usually have to use chakra to control it, as we don't have to. Because of our a... _great uncle's _side of the family. You see because he's a bit _different_, he can control fire like every other _different person_, but they all control their own elements. Take Gaara for example... He was probably able to control sand right?" Lily said helping Lee to his feet with her water.

"Yeah." They all replied.

"Well, it's like that but it wont protect you subconsciously, it just moves when you think about moving it..." Lily said moving water around Lee, Gai, Neji and Ten Ten.

"Wait Lily is her name you say, Tsunade told all of us that you we're supposedly dead and that we we're supposed to be kind to Naruto and help him through your pas-" Gai was interrupted by Ten Ten and Neji punching him in the gut. They were saying some thing like -talking about other peoples deaths isn't respectful-.

"Who are you by the way?" Lily asked Lee, holding out her hand as a form of greeting.

"I'm the Hidden Leafs HANDSOME GREEN BEAST! Rock, Lee!" Lee said showing off his muscles, then doing the 'good guy' pose while every one except Lily sweat dropped.

"I'm Ten Ten, it's nice to meet you Lily!" Ten Ten said shaking her hand.

"And I'm MAITO, GAI THE KING OF YOUTHFULNESS! You've probably heard of me before right!" Gai said also showing off his muscles and also doing the good guy pose which had the same effect if not worse on every one.

"Nope, wait... Wait... Wait! I do remember you! Your that guy who was badly hurt and David -when he was younger- patched up and then you ran off thinking that you captured by the enemy and then we found you three minutes later on the steps passed out. Then we convinced you that we weren't enemy ninja you decided to stay till you got better and ran off again..." Lily said taking out a decently sized journal and reading from the lines then showing him the picture.

"Oh that was you! I didn't recognize you, it's been pretty long, where are your brothers and the other children that took care of me?" Gai said taking a good look at his picture, in the picture Gai was running while in a patients gown and tubes in his nose and arms connected to a few bags hanging on a rack that was trailing behind him. Every one was holding back laughs.

"They're gone... The other children are still at the orphanage. And I've decided to transfer here, because I wish to see my cousin... You know what Naruto we really need to get to my room and stuff..." Lily walked away dragging Naruto.

"You idiot! Now she's sad what kind of a welcome was that! It's obvious that she doesn't want to talk about some one she's lost! You egg head!" Ten Ten said hitting Gai atop the head. Lily could hear Neji starting to explain the mission to get her. She ran off so she wouldn't ear it, Naruto finally told when she arrived at the apartment.

"This is my room?" Lily said walking into a colorless room, she even liked the hotel in the suna better than this_. A least in had color! This place is covered in white! Well I guess I'll have to accessorize it my self... With Naruto's help!_ _Muhaha_. Lily grinned evilly and looked at Naruto who was wandering how his place was so dirty and colorful when it had also originally looked like this. But just than he noticed Lily's grin, he knew that grin that was the 'I'm going to do something and your going to help me weather you want to or not' look. Sakura had given him that look whenever she wanted to go shopping.

"Naruto would you like to help me decorate this room?" Lily asked but she had wide eyes and her lower lip was out. Naruto had never been mentally tortured as badly as this in his whole life.

"Okay..." Naruto said rubbing the back of his head.

Little did Naruto know that Lily meant rearrange the whole room, and decorate it.

By the time they we're done Naruto was proud of their work. Lily was a good artist he thought as he looked at the mural on the wall. Lily had painted every one she had met since the time she arrived at the Suna to right then. Which was Sai, Naruto, Gaara, Temari, Shikimaru, Chouji, Hinata, Neji, Shino, Sakura, Kankurou, Gai, Ten Ten, Lee, Shizume and Tsunade.

All of them were in different positions, Naruto was shifting his headband making the sun shine off it. Lily had a dull back background, she told Naruto that when she met someone else memorable she'd put them on the wall. The amazing thing is that the were all exact height and Naruto swore that they were all alive...

The carpet she dyed blue and black in looked like water really, the furniture was mostly aqua and had wavy patterns Lily used her water to help cut polish it. Lily trained Naruto to use his wind to help cut and dry stuff. Naruto was truly proud of the room. It took them only four hours due to Naruto's drying factor. It was about six O'clock and Lily had just unpacked her last bag and shoved it in a black dresser with a blue vine painted on the side. Naruto was very cooperative after he learned this was like training...

_FLASH BACK..._

"Try swiping the board in front of your hand but stand three feet away so your hand can't touch it." Lily said, holding a wooden plank that was supposed to go on the dresser.

"Okay!" Naruto stuck out his hand and swiped an imaginary broad in front of him. To his surprise a white line appeared where his hand had been and cut through the board three feet away from him.

"Wow! It worked!" Naruto did a little victory dance while Lily giggled.

_End..._

_Naruto_

"Well we need to meet Tsunade about your team now..." Naruto said.

"Okay!" Lily said dropping some 'underwear' in the last drawer.

Naruto walked Lily to the hokage tower and opened in the front door. Every one in Konoha that he considered a friend was there... _This can't be good..._

"Ah... Naruto I was just about to summon you and Lily... We have decided to have Lily go against two chuunin, one jounin and if she wants an ANBU, these will be held in one on one battles. Is that fine with you?" Tsunade was trying to find Lily amongst the crowd but she didn't see her.

"Yeah that's alright!" Lily was on the ceiling so Tsunade just about hit her head when she went by that spot.

"Why are you up there?" Tsunade asked as every one else who hadn't met her yet wandered... _Who is this person? And what dose she have to with Naruto?_ On the other hand every who had met her thought..._ Great another trouble maker... _

"It was crowded down there and up here there's actually room to think!" Lily said doing a cartwheel on the ceiling. Than Lily flipped to facing Tsunade.

"Okay... Well Naruto tomorrow at noon bring Lily to the training grounds. Lily I still have yet to choose your team these, people in here are all part of teams that need an extra person so get yourselves acquainted mean while Iruka I'm finished with you. But me and Jiraiya have some unfinished business. DISMISSED!" She called as every one scrambled for the door's, Naruto did notice that Kurenai wasn't there.

"Hey Naruto how have you been? And who's the hottie you came in with?" Said Kiba meeting Akamaru out side.

Naruto became very angry but he had no idea why... **"Kit calm your self he's a friend all he did was call Lily **_**my only niece **_**a hottie... KILL HIM!" **The fox called in his head.

_" Look who's worked up now!" _Naruto chanted in his head.

"Kiba, she's my cousin... Uzumaki, Lily and besides I think she likes Gaara... Do you really think it wise messing with Gaara's girl?" Naruto said in a dangerous tone.

"Oh, well just friend than... Hinata was about to tell us about the mission she just went on. I'm guessing that she was the one you went to pick up?" Kiba said now joined by Shino, Neji, Lee, Gai, Kakashi, Iruka, Shikamaru and Choji. The girls all strode ahead introducing Lily to Ino and such._ Boy I wish I was over there instead of being interrogated. _"Where's Yamoto and Sai any way's?" Naruto said changing the subject.

"Who are they?" Iruka asked.

"New parts of our squad... They;re with the girls over there... Yamoto wants to interrogate Lily, to make sure she's not a monst-" Kakashi didn't finish his sentence because he just realized Naruto getting very tense and stopping in his tracks. That and the fact Shino some how got bugs to gag him through his mask.

"Hey Kakashi can I talk to you for a minute... We'll meet the rest of you at Ichiraku." Naruto said dragging Kakashi into an ally.

"Kakashi, Lily is my cousin and she's a half wolf part fox demon and I'm apparently part fox demon to, the forth hokage was my father, Kyuubi is my great uncle, The forth hokages's mom my grandma is a demon and Lily's mother's a demon, Lily's brother is the leader of the akatsuki, Lily has killed more than one thousand people probably, her village tortured her to do it, she runs an orphanage and Lily's also a jinchuuriki to the most powerful demon in all the land and it's also her grandfather. And she's the keeper of light -whatever that means-!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs. Of course little did he know that there was more than two people in that dark ally... And they all just heard him loud and clear...

_Gaara_

"Sir there have been reports of a ranting sound through out the village. And we can't find the source!" A messenger called.

"Eh, it's okay... As long as no one's hurt than people can scream all they want." Gaara said.

_Wow, this is so boring... I miss having Naruto around he makes every thing interesting well, the chuunin exams are held here this year though, I'm sure he'll be there... I can't believe he's still a genin! Maybe Lily will be there too... Well I have to start signing evil paper work! I wander if I could tell Temari that I have paperworkillness? I can try! Or I could dissolve it with my sand... Ooo That I like!_

"Kazekage strange reports have been coming in about six ninja going to the Earth

country. One of them seems to have the same description of Uchiha, Sasuke! The other members are unknown... They appear to be at least S-class ninja, they were last seen leaving one of Orochimaru's old hide outs." Kankurou said calmly opening the door.

"We must send this information to Konoha, and have people track their currant location." Gaara said already writing a letter to the Hokage.

_Kakashi_

"What are you trying to say?" Kakashi said trying to calm Naruto down.

"She will not be interrogated!" Naruto said stubbornly.

"You do realize that every one just herd that even the people up there watching

us... Which -if I'm not mistaken- includes Lily..." Kakashi said pointing upwards.

"Oh SHIT!" Every one except Lily said, Lily hadn't even moved from the spot.

"A... I... Uh... Well... I think I'll turn in early... I'll find my way back be my self..." Lily said jumping from the awning she was standing on.

"Oh, great... Now how am I going to deal with this! Me and my obnoxious mouth..." Naruto said also walking away.

**"Huh... I'm sure if they were your real friends they'll shout at your door the next morning and tell you that they don't care what you are. But you did rune it for your cousin. BAKA!"**The fox called in his head.

_Lee_

"I don't under stand? Who's Kyuubi?" Lee asked.

"I'll explain!" A new comer came down it was Jiraiya...

\

Jiraiya explained every thing to the part Naruto was a jinchuuriki to the part where Kyuubi -the nine tailed buuji- was his great uncle. He didn't know much about how Lily fits in to this but he said that he also has been to Lily's village. "Well I've been to the village doing some 'research' on their Queen. I was just snooping around some secret passages when I did how ever see a girl while I was there, she was held in chains her skin was black... She looked to be about oh... seven at the time most likely. Their were two boys there both being whipped I do believe... The girl was crying out in pain...

I wanted to stop it but me being in a foreign country and saving some one who 'might' have done nothing well... Not good, but I watched as the girl finally gave out and I sensed major killer intent. I watched as she was sent some where and the two boys were let go. When they left I picked them up and asked the one that was -still- cousins where they lived. I dragged them there and them ran off to find the girl I found her in the middle of a battle field...

Or rather swamp, the ground was fool of rotting copses I swear there was a creek of blood. The girl stood there looking at me with really big eyes she started to shake and I noticed the girl had blood all over her, scares covered body and there were some arrows sticking out of her back... She decided to speak, she said and I quote...

_"I-I... You, didn't ru-run! Ar-are you here t-to ki-kill me? If you are it wo-wont work... I al-already tr-tried. Drowning, flesh wounds, poison, putting spiders all over me... I guess you could try be-headedment?"_

I was shocked I mean if I just killed that many people than I would maybe say a prayer, and then move on... So naturally I asked her name and crap... She didn't give me any useful answers...

_"Where are Kai and David! A-Are they okay? If their not you might as well kill me now... I wont go with a fight... Or if you want t-to have the joy of having me scream and run and stuff I can do that to but if you wait to long I might kill you or so-something..." _

Than I was close to tears... In all my life have I ever had a 'death wish', so I asked her why she would want to die at such a young age. She once again surprised me...

_" I don't wa-want to cause any more pain to my bro-brothers... Every day they help take care of me an-and they help me wh-when pe-people in the street try t-to hu-hurt me... I-I just do-don't want th-them to waist away their lives loo-looking after m-me! I wander wh-why they do-don't ha-hate me? Every one else dose..." _

Well I was close to slapping her but instead I knocked her out she fell like she knew it was coming and I brought her to the place where the two other boys were and they took care of her... I do believe that was Lily... And in addition, that day I peeked on the Queen and took a picture of her in her under wear and posted it on every building! I figured she deserved it... But I never did go back..." Jiraiya stopped to let them take that in.

"Well what do we do now..?" Kiba said as if it was the most difficult decision ever... And it was...

"Well Naruto's the same person, I mean we didn't know that before and it didn't matter so why should it matter now!" Hinata spoke up, every one was in shock.

"Well... I agree, you know I think we should give Lily a chance too, I mean... It didn't matter five seconds ago why should it now! And what's so bad about demons ya' know? We only hear that they're bad right? Well maybe they were just tricked or wanted revenge... And wouldn't we do the same if that's the case?" Neji said which was also astounding...

"I agree too!" Lee and Kiba perked up. And soon every one else followed suit, but strangely Iruka, Sakura, Kakashi and Gai disappeared...

"Let's get some sleep It's been a long night tomorrow we'll tell Naruto what our decision is..!" Ten Ten said yawning.

_Iruka_

Since they already knew Naruto's secret and accepted him -even though they didn't know what half of Naruto said before they still accept him now- they let every one else decided on their own. "Well what about Lily? We still don't know if she's lying..." Iruka stated.

"Well we'll just have to see her memory using the 'Mind Transference jutsu' I think I can get Ino to do it... With out causing necessary damage to her mind. But we can't do it now Lily will probably be to stunned to allow any one in her mind..." Sakura said remembering Lily's pills.

"How about before she fights tomorrow?" Kakashi said pulling out his book.

"That'll work! Okay we'll meet her at the battle felid... Who is she facing again any way's?" Sakura added.

"Oh, I think Lee, Kiba, maybe you..., Neji, Yamoto, Sai or me they haven't decided yet really..." Kakashi said thoughtfully.

"Okay well I'm tired..." Iruka got down from his seat on a trash can in the opposite all from where he heard screams of 'I AGREE!' coming from the other students... _I guess our time has passed... The next generation will go on now... Well now I can get a girl, the next step in life... Painful, enjoyable and utter havoc. Yep that's love for you! _

Iruka returned to his home wandering how much Naruto had changed from the once 'raman loving. annoying, surprising, innocent and most hated ninja in the village', well he drifted to sleep seeing Naruto's smiling face to the one he just saw tonight storming off. _Well one things for sure he'll never be sensitive around girls... I can always look forward to seeing Naruto being chased around by Sakura and ignoring Hinata's obvious crush on him I guess..._He was now dreaming of Anko stomping his guts out... So much for peaceful sleep...

_Ino_

"You want me to do what to that poor girl!" Ino said looking at Sakura anger in her eyes she was just woken up at seven O'clock and was being asked to pry some poor girls mind by her arch rival and best friend. Nope she could feel it today was not going to be a good day...

"Well would you rather she kill us all -If she is indeed evil-!" Sakura said getting serious.

"Fine but she has to agree to it!" Ino said.

"I wasn't planning on kidnapping her..!" Sakura said stomping the ground, after all Sakura thought Lily was a nice girl... She would never hurt her on purpose...

"Okay, we should get going then, I'll get changed." Ino said stepping inside her room and shutting the door, She was back in five minutes with her ninja gear on.

"Well I still have a chance that I might fight her." Ino explained dragging Sakura out of her house.

_\_

_Naruto_

"NARUTO! IT'S YOUR FRIENDS WE'VE COME TO SAY WE ACCEPT YOU AS A DEMON THINGY! AND WE'LL GIVE LILY A CHANCE TO BE FRIENDS WITH US! BUT WHAT ELSE DO YOU EXPECT FROM YOUR DEAREST FRIENDS! LET US IN SO WE CAN SEE YOU OR WITH THE POWER OF YOUTH WE SHALL BREAK DOWN THE DOOR AND KIDNAP YOU!" Lee yelled out side his door. There was no doubt in Naruto's head that, Lily was now standing in her room paralyzed.

"Come on in! The door wasn't even locked!" Naruto said putting the rest of his suit on.

"OKAY" Lee said opening the door to reveal his friends. But he noticed Sakura and Ino were knocking on Lily's door... But they didn't know that Lily was in shock did they and that she wouldn't open the door for a few hours... O shit...

"Hey guy's thanks and every thing but you shouldn't do that Lily's room is locked a-" Naruto stopped he heard a sharp cling of metal around his neck and when it sounded every one stopped to see what made the heavenly noise in fact at the very moment Gaara also heard the same thing as his heart pendant dogged a flying kunai sent by his student.

"The key?" Naruto reached for the thing around his neck every one turned their heads to look at Naruto as if he were alien to them.

"That's right it can unlock any door!" Naruto stepped aside and unlocked the door Hinata and Sakura trying to stop him but it was to late he opened the door to find...

Lily was all black in her demon human form she only had her under wear on, but no one could really tell if she had anything else on or not because her tail was swing so much it was even hard to make out her face. She didn't notice the door was open until she heard giggling. She turned her head to see every one she had met in this village so far staring at her -besides the Hokage, Shizume and Jiraiya- the only thought running through her head was...

"Shit..."

But she did some thing very unlikely for a girl to do... "Please shut the door, while I'm dressing." Lily continued dressing as if nothing had happened, Naruto closed the door slowly.

But just because Lily hadn't been so harsh didn't mean Sakura could forgive Naruto though... Or any of the other boys for that manner... Naruto looked terrified, the only thought going through his head was... _I just let seven boys peep on my cousin in her demon form -not that you could see her... I think that counts as strike one on our trust... And Sakura is probably going to kill me... Today has not been a good day for me dealing with girls... _

**"Nice one! Baka, don't believe you just did that!" **Kyuubi was giving him his version of punishment in his head while Sakura did the same thing out side his mind scape.

Needless to say Naruto was feeling like more of an idiot by the second. Lily finally got _fully_ dressed and came out of her room locking the door.

"Well I'm ready for the interrogation thing let's get going..." Lily said turning her back to them looking out the balcony.

"Your going to interrogate her?" Naruto asked watching Lily's reaction,

"Naruto, would you like to come with us?" Lily said turning to face him. Naruto nodded and Ino and Sakura joined Lily at the balcony.

"Fine, let's go..." Lily said motioning for Sakura to lead the way.

"How did you know this was going to happen?" Sakura asked.

"I just know..." Lily smiled and Naruto noticed that her pendant was making a strange sound like his... _But it's more of a, Chime... _

The rest walked to where they would fight Lily. Tsunade was waiting for them there...

Meanwhile Ino lead them to an ANBU interrogation center...

"Okay we're here!" Ino said walking into a closed space.

"Fine let's just get this over with... Naruto are you going too?" Lily said.

"Huh?" Naruto got an 'I don't get it' face.

"Ino can take you with her... Into my mind are you going..?" Lily asked calmly.

"Okay..." Naruto simply shrugged it off and watched as Ino showed him some hand seals Naruto copied them "**Mind transfer no jutsu!**" and he felt as if he had just been punched in the gut...

They were in Lily's mind scape...

Ino gasped it was breath taking! They were in a forest clearing, a pond was in the middle of it. Lighting bugs were every where and a Giant Willow tree was beside the shore, it was the middle of the night apparently. A cresset moon was visible along with a few stars.

"Wow, Lily's mind scape is well... Wow..." Ino said capturing a lighting bug.

"Mind what?"

"Mind scape a place where your mind tries to calm itself down through pleasant

scenes and such... _Yours is probably a raman stand..._" Ino murmured the last part under her breath.

"Oh I get it!" Naruto said walking around.

"Well where are her memories than?" Naruto said tugging on a willow branch.

"Follow me... I'll show you..." A girl came out behind the tree.

"Lily?" Naruto asked looking at the girl, she looked exactly like Lily well but she

was... Transparent.

"Follow me please." The girl simply walked into the pond.

"Okay?" Naruto shrugged Ino followed her into the pond.

Naruto slipped into the water to find that it wasn't even cold, it was actually warm and... _I-I'm breathing! Under water? Well I guess what ever you want right? _

Naruto saw Ino trailing ahead of him simply walking on the sand at the bottom. _Ino must have done this before! _Naruto thought walking on the sand uneasily.

But Naruto soon saw Ino stop he guessed they were in the middle of the pond.

Their was a strange light beside Ino and the translucent Lily vanished. "Come on Naruto! We've got to go probe Lily's memories! Just step into the light!" Ino said waving her hand in front of his face.

"Right!" Naruto said facing the light. _Here goes nothing!_ Naruto went into the white light and vanished along with Ino, the waters calmed in the pond once again...

It was white and then nothing... Naruto then saw a picture come to life before his eyes there was a woman with a sword standing over him a smirk on her face. For some reason though he was shaking and he felt pain all over him self, he screamed but it wasn't his voice but one of a little child's. The woman instantly lunged the sword right at him he tried to move but couldn't the sword the woman carried fell through his arm.

The woman's black hair was around him ha could feel her breath shakily and then he met with her eyes... They were pure black, almost as though her eyes were swallowing you in darkness. He screamed although he didn't want to..._ It's almost as if he weren't in my own body..._

"You wretch get out of my sight and go back to the dark pit you crawled out of! Get out of my sight!" The woman screamed attempting to lung the sword into his flesh again but he ran out of the stone room gripping a wound in his stomached. He heard himself panting he was running, stumbling down a dark hall the only light coming from few torches. He could see a blinding light at the end of the hall. He ignored his wincing eyes and ran on he felt fresh air hit his face.

Two boy's were running toward him, they were both crying his feet were now moving as fast as they could. He ran into a bear hug by one of the boys... _I know these two wait the consort Lily said she made her clones look like her... Brothers? Although these guy's must be like two... That means I'm... I mean Lily's two also... Wait this is Lily's memory! I'm seeing it through her eye's!_

"Kia?" He heard him self say or was it Lily he couldn't tell anymore.

The red eyed blond hugging him nodded and broke the hug then he turned his head there was a boy with brown hair and green eyes...

"David?" He asked.

"Yeah, Lil we're her' fer ya... Com on let's get back to the'r Orphanage." The boy said he nodded. But then it all went black...

Naruto was back under water with Ino, she was crying... Naruto was about to ask what happened but Ino spoke first...

"I-I saw blood... Every wh-where... I wa-was in the middle of it... I-I just I was covered in it... I was tryong to kill my self... But then it a-all went bl-black I thou-thought I was dead... What di-did you see?" Ino said through crying gasps.

"I saw a woman torturing me, er... Lily and she threw her out and she found her brothers out side. Are you okay?" Naruto said.

"Can't we skip to th-the one's we ha-have t-to see?" Ino chocked out.

"Yes..." The translucent Lily appeared beside Ino, she touched the light and their was another white flash, than he was staring at the same woman only now he was taller than the woman, he was older and could see blood and golden hair floating in front of his face.

It looked like the same room he was in before. Only he could now see that there were others guarding the door and chains were hanging off the wall opposite him supposedly the same ones he was tied up with. The woman now had a table full of dangerous weapons, too torture him most likely. The woman was wearing a very fine dress, it was red and had gold trimming on the bottom. Her hair was in a bun and she had the same manic grin on her face.

"Well, you want to go to this village and you even have permission! Well don't worry... You can go as soon as your done with this war! And just to remember me... I'll give you a scare one that even you can't heal... A mental scare... Would you like to relive your parents deaths? And David's parents deaths? Because you feel guilty! Or maybe it's enough that your brothers lives have been lost and that it's also your fault!" The Woman took a Scythe looking thing from the table and silted it across his chest. Naruto could feel himself shaking and crying guilt panging at his soul, yet he had nothing to be guilty about... Than every thing went black as he felt the woman tear out his throat.

He was in his own body and Sakura's worried face was above him Ino was in the same state he was... They were both trembling, but Ino soon collapsed Naruto looked at Lily who was walking over to him as Sakura was taking care of Ino...

No words were spoken they just stared as tears started to form in Lily's eyes, she turned away before any got out and stood against the wall waiting to leave...

_Kia_

Kia and David reached the village within the next day they just booked a hotel and now they were to begin their search...

So far there were no reports of the jinchuuriki being in the area, or any missing ninja. So Kia and David kept their eyes out for any one suspicious... And for some cheap food and ninja tools...

"David look it's a music shop!" Kia said parading down the street and stopping at a sign that read 'Music Emporium'. Kia saw a pair of drum sticks and a guitar and immediately ran in knocking over a few innocent people. David only needed to see the word 'key' before he was almost drooling over a new electric piano.

"Wow, these are awesome! It would be good to get some new instruments... And we have saved allot of money so why not?" Kia said doing the same puppy dog pout that Lily used on Naruto.

"Fine..." David said giving in. Kia chose a guitar with painted flames on the bottom and black covering the rest of it. His drum sticks were regular birch wood. David choose a key board with green lines out lining the keys and different buttons.

"Now we can do our special jutsu..." Kia said sneering.

What dose Kia mean when he says 'special' jutsu? Who will Lily face in the up coming matches? What of this new power Naruto has acquired? What about the pairings? Will I update quicker next time? Will I ever get more fan art up-Yes I will!- Find out the rest in Chapter Ten!

I'll have fighting in the next chapter! Don't worry if this chapter was so confusing I'll explain more of the -Blood Line- later wait I'll just do it now!

Okay each demon has a element they control! Like Kyuubi has fire, Lily water, wolf darkness -ice- and Naruto wind. Now it all matters on the individual on witch element they get. This element will not just defend you automatically though, you'd have to think about what you want it to do before it dose it. Mostly by body movement but Lily is so advanced she doesn't need it! Do you under stand all that? If not tell me so I can make it more understandable! -By the way I answer all reviews so if you didn't get a response you weren't logged in!-

Kia, Lily and soon David will all be up on my homepage!! Thanks to all reveiwers!!!!!!!!!!!!

Uchiha Madara  
2007-07-06  
ch 8, anon. this story gets better and better, and whats the Uzumaki blood trait?

krakengirl  
2007-07-05  
ch 8, reply good chappie i go with sakuxsasuk

krakengirl  
2007-06-29  
ch 7, reply i dont get it...well just keep on updating!

krakengirl  
2007-06-23  
ch 1, reply good with the clover

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-23  
ch 6, anon. yet another good chapter :D

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-20  
ch 5, anon. this is a realy good story it would fit in with the actual naruto storyline can wait till the next chapter:)

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 3, reply Another interesting chapter! A request, that you put your stories through spell check, PLEASE! I can figure out what you're saying most of the time, but sometimes it just makes it really hard to understand what you're trying to say.

I like the little Rock Lee, and am interested to find out more about the Uzamaki blood trait! What is his?

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 2, reply I like how you show the thoughts of each character. It is a little hard to follow with whose thoughts are whose though. And I think you write his name as Sai, not Sia. Anyway, good chapter!

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 1, reply Hee. Nice start. I liked how Gaara was calm as he told Kankurou to let in the she-wolf, and how Naruto thought, "I have a cousin . . . no a dying cousin" yes, it's sad, but the way you wrote it was funny.

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2

fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter

IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, reply

GOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well : 


	10. Round One

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 10

Round One

_Lily_

"We have to go come on..." Lily said, she was growing impatient with Naruto and Sakura, some thing that didn't happen often to her.

"Okay, I'll stay here until Ino comes around I'll meet you there later." Sakura said smiling trying to ease the tension.

"Okay..." Naruto said opening the door to blinding light. Lily followed him out. Naruto brought her to the training grounds where he him self had taken his 'Bell Test'.

"Glad to see your here, well how did the interrogation go?" Tsunade said standing with team eight, team ten, a few other chuunin and Jounin and team Gai. Ino, Sakura and Kurenai else where of cours. Sai and Kakashi were there in the back round.

"A... she was found innocent, but a... Ino kinda fainted at the end, Sakura's taking care of her. Other wise a... You could say it went well." Naruto said rubbing his neck.

"Okay... Well Lily first you will be facing Inuzuka, Kiba, please every one get back." Tsunade said as every one stepped back to make a circle.

"Ready." Kiba and Lily met in the center.

"Set." They shook hands and jumped back.

"BEGIN!"

_Kiba_

Lily just stood there while Kiba smirked and did hand signs.

"Beast Mimicry Jutsu!"He grew fangs and claws. Lily simply took a defense position. Kiba charged head on Lily stayed still, and at the last moment jumped but Kiba expecting this was on already on her. She smiled and winked Kiba felt his hand being held in a death grip. He felt another set of hands grab his ankles and waist. He saw no one though, he figured it must have been a genjutsu and shouted "KAI!"

Lily smirked taking out a staff and pushed chakra into it making it turn black and a icy blade developed at the end of it in a curve, it was scythe. She moved so fast it was even hard for Neji and Lee to keep up and brought it around his legs. Kiba turned into a log and Lily turned just in time to catch the real Kiba's shoulder she it. "Don't under estimate me! Use your full force!" Kiba said calling over Akamaru.

"Okay, but I was just trying not to hurt you to badly. What good is it to hurt a comrade just for a rank of power after all?" Lily said also whistling but un like Kiba Lily doesn't have a dog. She has Midnight... The same wolf appeared behind her at once and snarled her long fangs and then bowed her head. Kiba fed Akamaru a soldier pill and stepped back, as he slowly turned from white to red. Lily simply strapped her scythe to her back and cut her thumb and swiped it on Midnight's paw. Midnight had a silver glow to it for moment than Midnight became silver and grew to Lily's height.

Lily stood by her side, Kiba unmoved by this transformation smirked. "Choujuu Giga!" Akamaru turned into Kiba and both lunged at her with 'Gatsuga'. Lily laughed and headed strait for it, Midnight followed behind her. Lily some how managed to grip one of Kiba's hands and stop his attack, Midnight was biting the other Kiba's leg mean while. Kiba felt a cold blade come close to his throat and flinched. Lily was in front of his holding his wrists, and he couldn't see any shadow clones.

"How are you doing that?" Kiba asked trying to use his nose to sniff out the perpetrator.

"Doing what?"

"Holding me like this! How are you holding me here and yet have a blade at my throat! Wait what's happened to Akamaru?" Kiba shouted trying to get free only to feel a dribble of blood leek down his throat. But he didn't care he only wandered what happened to his beloved companion who was swiftly dozing off.

"I put a genjutsu on him, it simply puts him to sleep."

"How? When did you do THAT?"

"Three minutes ago!" Lily said her smile growing in size.

"And now I'll have to do the same to you! Or would you rather we rough it out in a ninjutsu rouse?"

"Don't play with me!" Kiba broke loose and instantly felt his arm cut. But Lily wasted no time and was already doing hand signs. Kiba went to Akamaru's side and released the genjutsu and waited for the attack prepared. "Inuzuka Ryuu Chinjuu Konbi Henge: Soutou Rou!"

Lily was almost done with her hand seals but she faltered at the sight of the two headed giant beast. But she regained her composer and finished the seals. "Daibakufu no Jutsu, Doku Kiri!" Lily saw Kiba coming at her and then she saw him stop.

A giant wave of water coming from no where was head strait for him and at the same time the air around him was filled with a poisonous gas. Kiba couldn't escape and do to his sensitive nose the fumes were killing him -literally-. The water hit him full force, he had minor cuts and scraped all over. Kiba collapsed from the poison and the jutsu fell, he was fading into an uneasy sleep. _I lost to another Uzumaki! It must be Karma!_

_Lily_

Tsunade blew a whistle and the match was over, Lily was already healing Kiba's minor injuries which were few. "WHAT AN EXCELLENT DEMONSTRATION OF YOUTHFULNESS AND KINDNESS!" Lee called from, the crowd .

"Thanks?" Lily said done healing Kiba's wounds and moving onto Akamaru. Akamaru was better than Kiba but neither sustained any fatal injuries. Every one was impressed,even Naruto didn't expect her to do that well.

Kiba woke up a few minutes later mean while Lily took a lunch break. "How were you holding me?" Kiba asked.

"Oh! I can turn my shadow clones invisible! I made some while you were talking to your dog, you didn't notice." Lily said taking a bite of salad.

"Hm... Why did you do your other seals so slow though?"

"I wanted to see how you'd react, I didn't want to hurt you that wasn't the point of the test."

"Good point, so who are you battling next?"

"Rock, Lee! I've agreed to only use Tiajutsu with him. I knew he didn't know any ninjutsu aor genjutsu because he wouldn't be wearing a light outfit such as that. Ninjutsu or genjutsu users try to wear more armor because most gen or ninjutsus use long range attacks. There fore wearing armor for close combat would be almost necessary." Lily said avoiding a tomato in her salad.

"Hey where's you regulation head band?"

"Ehem..." Shino walked in on the conversation.

"Oh, it's been on my shoe! I figured putting it on my head was getting old. So I noticed no one puts it on there shoe, and I decided that I should! It has lots of advantages! I can use it as a mirror." Lily ignored Shino tapping on her shoulder and his 'Ehem'.

"Ehem!"

"I can blind people with it!"

"EHEM!

"And lastly I can distract people with it! But right now I do wander if Shino, do you have a cold?"

"NO! I'm trying to get your attention!"

"A... I'm outy, see you later Lily."

"Bye Kiba! So did you want some thing Shino?"

"Your next match is in four minutes!"

"Oh! Well luckily It's about four yards to the training grounds! Thank you Shino for telling me!" Lily walked out the door. Shino mean while was about to explode.

_Lee_

Lily was there five seconds before Tsunade's clock rang. "Cutting it close?" Naruto said breaking the circle of people which was now half the town. They had nothing else to do so why not watch the match?

"Sorry!"Lily called back with a 'silly me' look on her face.

"LEE SHOW US WHAT TRUE YOUTH CAN DO!" Gai called from the stands. _Yosh Gai sensei!_

Lee and Lily shook hand and jumped back. "I will not take you lightly because you are a girl."

"If you did you'd probably be defeated five minutes sooner." Lily said a smirk growing on her face.

"Begin!" Sakura yelled since Tsunade was busy with other things...

Lily charged first this time, and managed to deliver a blow to Lee's arm with a kunai. "Please drop the waits, if you do than I will to!"

Lily said taking out the insoles of her shoes and some other weights in her shorts and such. Lee took out his weights and sped up to Lily delivering a kick to her face, but Lily merely dogged it with no effort she blocked another series of punched he threw at her and next she backed up and jumped high in the air and did a mid air back flip landing on Lee's back. She wasted no time in producing shuriken from her pocket and pinned him.

But he was already loose by the time she turned back around, and managed to sneak behind her. Lee took the opening to kick her in the head Lily looked taken aback for a moment before regaining her position. And snuck behind Lee dragging out her scythe, in one sweeping motion made little cuts along his back and brought him to the ground. He got up instantly though, he unwrapped the bandages on his arm and with blinding speed even for Gai and Lily's standards.

Lee kicked her upward then up and up some more about to nose bleed height, he wrapped the cloth on his arms around her body. She didn't even struggle it's like she knew what was coming. Lee looked in her eye for one moment and hesitated but continued anyway's. Lee held her leg's as they came down in a gust of wind. "Primary Loats!" Lee shouted over the roar of the air spinning around them.

Lily landed face down into the earth, Lee winced. _Maybe I over did it... _But as Sakura was just about to call it off when Lily's body did a flip freeing her head from the earth. Her head was bleeding profusely, and so were her hands but she stood in the same fighting stance as before. Her scythe back in her hand, Lee knocked it out when he was kicking her. "Heh. you think that's gunna keep me down? Get real!" Lily said smiling confidently, all trace of fatigue gone from her face.

"H-how?You headed strait into the attack you shouldn't even be able to move. But I will not under estimate you again!" Lee whipped into a raging hurricane of fists in which Lily all blocked expertly and managed to throw a few that hit him. After ten minutes of this Lee was feeling his muscles strain from the loats. Lily took this opening to hit him behind the neck knocking him out. _Huh wait it's all going dark? I-I didn't loose did I? Oh, well I guess I could call this a learning experience... _

_Lily_

Lily and Sakura paired up to heal Lee's injuries and Lily said she was okay so she took a break and the crowd dispersed for that period. But they soon came back to see the next match, witch was probably going to be the most exciting. People were taking bets whether if she would stay in or loose against 'him' but she laughed when Naruto told her this.

"Oh, if he's anything like the last two I'll have fun but I don't think that he'll beat me. I might use my other side in the last match though... But for this match I'll barely use up all my normal chakra." Lily said sitting at the bench with Naruto and Shikimaru.

"Hm... You weren't thinking to hard out there, did you have a strategy planned or what?" Shikamaru said taking a sip of some juice.

"Yes, kind of. Last night I was playing some old songs while warming up for the matches today. All the jutsus I did were in accordance with the rhythm of the song. I was murmuring the lyrics the whole time I was out there. So you could call it a strategy..."

"Well that's pretty random I'm guessing that kick from Lee took you off balance right? And when he did the laots, you were expecting him to do that, so made an opening for him?" Naruto asked feeling a bit confused.

"Yes!" Lily said drinking some water.

"What are you doing this time?"

"Oh, lets just say I'll get wet!" Lily said scrunching her face up the way Naruto dose.

"He-Hello! I-I hope I-I was-wasn't interrupting something..." Hinata said curving into a seat.

"Nope! Just talking about your cousin... Neji is you cousin right?" Lily asked turning to face her.

"Y-Yes, but the next match is st-starting in a f-few minut-minutes!" Hinata said remembering why she came over here.

"Oh... I better get going!" Lily dissapeared and faced Neji in the grass field. Which now had a gate and bleachers, curtsey of Yamoto -of course. The crowd was at last doubled Lily swore watching all of these people wandering if she hadn't of come where they'd be.

_Neji_

"Well, this should be interesting...

"Yes, yes it should! I might even bring out my true form..." Lily said to Neji's statement but for some reason, Neji didn't want to know what her true form was.

"BEGIN!" Sakura bellowed Ino -now awake- by her side.

Neji circled expecting her to do the same but she merely staid put. She got a scroll out and summoned a guitar with a whirl of smoke and movement. Neji couldn't see her and at the same time he could feel an extra weight adding to his head. He looked up.

Lily was now on Neji's head she jumped off as he tried to get gut her, she landed in front of him. She started to play but she voiced no words, Neji tried to hit her again and she ducked not even looking at him.

Neji felt dizzy for a moment then realizing it was probably a genjutsu focused his attention on getting out of it. But Neji failed to notice that nothing had changed since she started playing. Lily mean while expecting him to waste his time trying to dispel the non-existent genjutsu, took her scythe and lashed it lightly across his back.

Neji felt the blade sink into his skin and jumped he didn't under stand. _This is genjutsu isn't it? Or was she just making me think that? Oh no I must look like a fool! _Neji saw her trying to cut him again and dogged pushing chakra into his fingers and hitting her arm, he forgot to activate his Byakugan so he could only guess where her tenketsu were.

"Byakugan!" He shouted but he didn't believe what he saw. Her chakra was black, blue, tiny bit of red and white he never saw such a sight. And it seemed that he did hit her tenketsu but she hadn't lost any chakra it almost seemed as if she gained more...

"Wha-what's with you? Your chakra it's blended! I-its all mixed up!" Neji said staring dumbly, on the out side she looked the same... No difference... He couldn't understand how she had that much chakra and act normally.

"Oh right... Well remember what you saw this morning you know when Naruto forgot to knock? Well um it has to do with that side of me!" Lily said strumming to a rock metal tune.

_I under stand now it was from having two different demonic chakras and human chakra but Naruto only had red and blue? Where is the white coming from? _But Neji put aside his thoughts as water come out of no where beaming toward him.

He dogged it slightly cutting his shoulder.it was like a whip Lily was controlling it with her guitar he was guessing. The water snapped again at his head, he tried to slice it but it didn't work. The water simply was now two whips headed for him. He dogged both and ran for Lily but found that she placed a water barrier over herself. Neji thought of his lesson with elements. _Fire beats wind, wind beats lightning, lightning beats earth, earth beats water and water beats fire! _

Neji did the hand seals to the only earth jutsu he knew. "Doton: Doryuudan!" Neji shouted as a dragon like head popped out of the ground and shot a huge mud projectile at the water barrier, Lily not expecting that turned the water to ice and watched it shatter around her bringing the mud ball with it. But Neji kept firings the mud balls at her. Lily used more water to act as a shield.

When Neji was done he backed off into a defensive position, Lily took out several throwing daggers and threw them while winding around Neji jumping off any thing she could find to give her an advantage, Neji mean while was spinning in his 'Devine Swirl' he dogged them all and stood back up. Lily shrugged and threw some more once again Neji dogged them all Lily smiled and charged at him scythe in hand. She held no mercy as she vanished and Neji laid there many cuts on his body.

Lily re-appeared next to him blood trailing from her mouth she stood frowning. Neji collapsed his shoulder hurt terribly, and so did his hand, he was infuriated that Lily simply was standing there with a bit of blood on her mouth. _But wait how did that get there? I didn't even touch her! Maybe if she keeps doing this she'll tire herself out! _Neji thought getting back to his feet and once again taking a battle position.

"Standing? That surprised me... Well, looks like I'll just have t-" Lily broke off as Neji fell to the ground.

"What the... What did you do?" Neji said trying to get back up.

"Finally the immobilization kicked in! Well to answer your question I had tiny partials water infiltrate your cuts and I put a weird kind of sticky sap that comes from my village into it. It just immobilizes you if givin in small amounts it'll go away in a few minutes don't worry!" Lily said smiling down at him.

Ten Ten picked him up and carried him over to another table which had been brought their incase ant one got hurt. But Neji noticed that some people's wallets were hurting because of bets and gambling. Even lord Hyuuga was forced to pay Kakashi because he lost.

_Lily_

"Well tired at all?" Naruto said getting up from his seat and patting her on the back.

"A bit... I feel a bit nauseous I haven't been this worked up since, Oh yeah... FIVE DAYS ago." Lily said, slamming her fist on the counter.

"I was forced to use poison a bout three times now I usually don't but I don't want to kill them so no choice. Most of my Jutsu are mass killing techniques so it's hard for me to keep my chakra levels low when I've been holding so much in. It hurts to suppress my demonic chakra because it has element based properties. But if I let it out it might kill every one so instead I have to channel it into my normal chakra which hurts allot when I'm so excited!"

"Well that stinks! Can't help you there I don't have any real demonic chakra of my own!"

"You don't well that reminds me... Naruto you have a choice to make! Do you want to be the predecessor of our uncle?"

"What do you mean do you want me to do?"

**"Listen! Will you take my place? Since you are my closest family? I can't ask Lily she's already taking Okami's -wolf- place, she can't precedes both of us. And since her family already has Lily predeceasing Okami I can't have Cage or Kia. Even though they're more demon then you! But I can help you haha! Besides would you want Cage to have my power?"**

He and Lily were in their seals together again. Okami nodded to this statement slowly both were in their human forms. Lily stood against the wall in her demon form.

"You see Kyuubi needs some one to take his demon position after he dies. Which would be you and next would be Cage. You see only one of each demon family can have note worthy demonic energy. Kyuubi was chosen because he was first born of his family. That's how they kept the tailed demons in check. Only one from every demonic family could have true demonic power but as you can see their aren't many demons left to carry on the power to. Kyuubi never had a mate so... You have a choice..."

"So I'll have demonic powers but will that mean that I'm a full demon?"

**"Well you'll be like me kiddo! Only you'll have a better human form like Lily has." **Kyuubi said laughing.

"You have to live for nine years to get full strength. I started last year so this year in about a week. You'll start getting tails on your birth day this year."

"So I won't turn into a ravenous monster?"

"Nope! Demon's mostly are nice but humans just make them angry so they retaliate. Like me!" Lily said. "Utoh! Some one's outside poking us! They probably think were dead! We'll start the ceremony tonight! Bye!"

And they awoke with a start, Naruto was getting his chest pressed by Chouji. Mean while Lily was in her demon form being poked with senbons and throwing knives by Shikimaru.

"AHH! It's alive!"

"Naruto's alive too!"

"What the?" Lily said taking out the senbons and kunai.

"Who are you?" Shikamaru said backing up.

"Well you saw me in my under wear this morning... So why dose this surprise you?" Lily said walking over to Naruto and helping him up.

"Lily? We couldn't see you all that well... NOT THAT WE MEANT TO!" Shikamaru said covering his face protectively.

"Okay?" Lily said walking out the door. "Meet me to night at eleven okay Naruto?"

"Sure?" Naruto said still dazed.

"What happened?" Chouji asked hazardously.

"Demon stuff... I think..." Naruto said walking out as well.

_Gaara_

"S-sir! We have found Uchiha, Sasuke and have informed that he is separating from his group. And Akatsuki are tailing him as well, they have not a move on him yet but I suspect they will soon Kazekage-sama!" A plump man said over verbalizing every thing like if Rock, Lee or a person who was under the impression that the person that he was talking to didn't know the language well.

"Okay..." Gaara said not paying attention. Then the words he said sunk in a few minutes later he dropped the piece of parchment he was holding. Gaara didn't know why Akatsuki would want Sasuke, he knew that he wanted to kill one of their members but he thought this would be going a bit to far. _Has he become that great a threat? We still don't know if he's an ally or enemy. It would be unwise to send assassins after all I did promise Naruto and breaking that promise would be very... Hurt full, besides I shouldn't meddle into other villages missing nin's business... _

Gaara sighed and picked up the piece of paper he had been reading. It came from some weird bunch of traders who wanted to come to his town to sell and buy stuff. He threw it aside and leaned back in his chair he had so much writing to do. Dissolving it he couldn't do and telling Temari that he was allergic to paper didn't work either...

But he looked up at the sky it was a beautiful morning and that's all he wanted... For now... But later he'd want to be like a regular kid roaming the streets on string tied to his back no siblings shouting at him to 'sign paper work'. He missed staying out all hours gazing at the moon, but he liked dreaming... He wasn't sure which he missed more... _Dreaming or star gazing... _

What dose Gaara like better? What happened to Kai and David and why weren't they in the chapter? -I decided that I should put Gaara instead but they'll be in the next one!- Why haven't I got a new song yet? -I did! But it didn't fit in the chapter!- Who will Lily's next opponent be? What will Naruto choose? And will I ever have any pairing stuff in here? -Yes I will- Find the rest out in Chapter Eleven!

Well this my first time writing any battle stuff so flame me all you want! I'm prepared! Sorry they were so short but I don't have any experience with this kind of stuff... So if by a miracle you do like it tell me! And Lily is worn out but she doesn't want to admit it... So I'm not making her invincible of any thing... I'm re-creating Elements Academy so if you were reading that I'll have it on here in a couple of days...

Thank you so much for reviewing Lily Uzimaki

krakengirl  
2007-07-18

ch 9, reply Good chapter update asap! Uchiha Madara  
2007-07-06  
ch 8, anon. this story gets better and better, and whats the Uzumaki blood trait?

krakengirl  
2007-07-05  
ch 8, reply good chappie i go with sakuxsasuk

krakengirl  
2007-06-29  
ch 7, reply i dont get it...well just keep on updating!

krakengirl  
2007-06-23  
ch 1, reply good with the clover

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-23  
ch 6, anon. yet another good chapter :D

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-20  
ch 5, anon. this is a realy good story it would fit in with the actual naruto storyline can wait till the next chapter:)

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 3, reply Another interesting chapter! A request, that you put your stories through spell check, PLEASE! I can figure out what you're saying most of the time, but sometimes it just makes it really hard to understand what you're trying to say.

I like the little Rock Lee, and am interested to find out more about the Uzamaki blood trait! What is his?

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 2, reply I like how you show the thoughts of each character. It is a little hard to follow with whose thoughts are whose though. And I think you write his name as Sai, not Sia. Anyway, good chapter!

Reidluver  
2007-06-18  
ch 1, reply Hee. Nice start. I liked how Gaara was calm as he told Kankurou to let in the she-wolf, and how Naruto thought, "I have a cousin . . . no a dying cousin" yes, it's sad, but the way you wrote it was funny.

Uchiha Madara  
2007-06-14  
ch 1, anon. This is the best can't wait until chapter 2

fred finch  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, anon. this is a great story i cant wait till the next chapter

IceCreamXD  
2007-06-06  
ch 3, reply GOOD STORY! continue soon, but take your time as well :P


	11. Round Two

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 11

Round Two

_Kakashi_

"Kakashi will you be Lily's next challenger? I'd use Yamoto but he's on crowd control, and Neji is a new Jounin so you'll be her elite Jounin challenger... Well you better get going it's gunna start in a minute..." Tsunade said after he gave her a status report on the match.

"Shouldn't we give her a break? I mean that's four matches in a row..."

"Did she look tiered to you?"

"No, she looked like she was holding back..."

"I get it your... Scared! Scared of a fourteen year old girl who just got of a hospital."

"A girl who should have died in that hospital! She has weird demonic powers!"

"But she didn't even use any of them yet..."

"Fine good point... But I better put my books away they might get damaged..."

"Kakashi just so you know... Her power is exactly like a bloodline limit... It's her birth right, and if you think it's not her own, then you should call using your eye cheating. Think how long it took you to master it... Well she has mastered her powers, trained just as hard, and been through worse circumstances then you!"

"Your right, It's her power... Bye!" And with that he left...

"Sorry I'm late! Wait who is this girl where's Lily?" He looked around the field but all he saw was a strangely colored girl and Ino and Sakura.

"I'm Lily... And your Kakashi?" She said waving.

"Yeah... Okay then... Well this should be exciting..." Kakashi murmured under his breath.

They walked to the middle and shook hands, they stood back and Sakura shouted. "Ready?"

"Begin!"

They jumped back and Lily took immediate action and drew her scythe, Kakashi landed in a tree and picked out a kunai preparing for the attack. Lily rushed foreword her black form barley visible, Kakashi felt an icy chill rush past him and he jumped up once more. Lily missing Kakashi was where he was sitting not a moment ago. She jumped back down and circled the tree once before disappearing. Kakashi looked about for the attack he knew was coming. Then Kakashi saw Lily in the sky falling head first strait at him.

He jumped back down to find a second Lily waiting for him there. _Shadow clone? Was she expecting to doge that attack? Or was it an attack in the first place?_ He sliced the shadow clones neck openly and searched for the falling Lily. She was no where to be found, and slowly he heard gasps from the crowd he turned to find that the second Lily did not disappear... Blood was dribbling down her neck, but the wound that he just bowled he knew, would have torn out her throat. But she was still standing and she wiped away the blood to find there was only a shallow cut.

"How?" Kakashi gasped.

"Well I dived and at the last moment changed direction, and you shoved a kunai into my neck. So I healed the wound, which I might add took a bit more chakra then I thought..." She said rubbing the place in irritation.

She attacked again and Kakashi dogged and thrust a kunai at her she jumped and avoided them easily, she toot out the blade of her scythe and thrusted it at him it got him in the shoulder. He pulled it out and stepped away. She flung it again but missed and Kakashi took the opportunity to do a few hand seals. "Chidori!" Kakashi cried and was surprised to see he hit a water clone in slowly melted away. Lily was on the other side of him panting heavily her scythe at her side, she calmed her self and swung at him again.

Lily's attack missed him and she repeatedly swung at him, he blocked all of her swings and swiped her feet. Lily jumped up and this time brought the scythe down on his shoulder. She backed up and waited for Kakashi to attack now. The cut on Kakashi's shoulder was light, and he was unnerved to find that she could have ended right there. Kakashi thought quickly and did a few hand seals. "Gokan Sakusou!" Lily staggered, her vision became blurry. She knew that this was an illusion and put hands together. "Kai!" Lily staggered again...

But soon she held out her scythe and stood back up into her full height. Kakashi regained his position too, this time Kakashi made the first move and uncovered his Sharingan, he surged foreword with shuriken in hand. None of them hit as Lily blocked them with another water shield. He tried copying her movements but failed as he could not see any that she had made, then he tried hypnotizing her, which still had no affect because she refused to meet his eyes. _Dang! I mean I expected her to be good... But this is ridiculous! I mean she shouldn't have ever seen this Technique! Unless she's met Itachi... Okay that might of been... Well I'll try getting under neith her... I mean that water shield can't protect her under there? Can it? _

Kakashi made a shadow clone dig a small hole under nieth a near by tree as he preoccupied Lily. He brought out all forms of Taijutsu he knew which he had to admit was allot. She had blocked most and some times managing to get a hit in her self. But Kakashi had not given up quite yet, he used Gai's Dynamic entry and hit her in the gut she landed right beneath the hole.

Lily jolted upward as Kakashi's clone used 'Chidori' to punch strait through her left lung. He let go and let her fall to her knees, she coughed some blood on the ground. The clone dissapeared and the real Kakashi stood gaping. _I didn't mean to take it that far... I hope she'll survive that... _

Lily staggered up ward and smiled and gasped and. "Well it looks like you got me... Well I give up!" She walked out of the arena and ran off into the woods. The crowd left and Sakura was on the brink of hitting Kakashi...

Naruto started chasing Lily through the forest Kakashi followed him. "Naruto I didn't mean to..." Kakashi started but Naruto interrupted him.

"It's fine I'll go fetch her... You should go back and get checked up... It looks like you might have broken a few bones..." Naruto said moving on Kakashi stood still then steadily headed backwards.

_Lily_

**"Had enough fun?" **Okami shouted inside Lily's head.

"Yeah... I could have dogged all those attacks but you know... was afraid I was going to loose control if I staid in the battle, and with all those people there..." Lily was panting against a tree deep in the forest. Midnight laid over her, Lily scratched her ears

**"But why did you run away after such heavy damage? Unless you wanted too get rid of all your built up chakra..."**

"Yep... Er! This thing hurts!" Lily said clutching her side. "But... Compared to the Queen, that 'Chidori' was a message!"

**"Well Naruto's coming to see if your okay I can feel his presence now..."**

"Me too... Well this isn't really a pretty sight to walk in on though is it... I suppose I could talk to him though! That would take my mind off the pain..." Lily heard foot steps and then Naruto's face rounded the trunk of a great beech tree.

"Hey are you okay? You took a bad hit back there..." Naruto said sitting beside her.

"Nah! I'm fine! I'll be back to normal in an hour!" Lily said smiling.

"Well maybe I should take you back to the apartment..." Naruto said trying to think of what Sakura would in this situation...

"Okay! That's a good idea! It's probably much more comfortable there..." Lily said getting up, Midnight purring loudly, helped her.

"Are you sure you can stand?" Naruto asked wirily.

"Yes I'm sure..." Lily said stumbling over a tree root.

Naruto helped Lily to her apartment, and talked to her about the match and it was kind of unfair that Tsunade made her challenge all those people with only ten minute breaks. Naruto was just asking Lily why she fell for Kakashi's trap when there was a knock on the door. Naruto opened the door for Lily, Kakashi stood in the door way. "Ah... May I came in?"

"Yes! Go ahead!" Lily said sitting up in her bed.

"I'm sorry I almost killed you... I thought you were going to doge it but instead you just stood there why?" Kakashi sat in a chair by her bed while Naruto sat on the edge of her bed.

"I just wanted to end it... I'm fine though! That was a very nice attack I must say!" Lily said smiling.

"Oh okay... But tell me something... Were you holding back?" Kakashi said leaning forward.

"A... Well if I didn't holding back then half the people in the stadium would be dead... So a yeah sorry... But most of my Justus are for mass killing... You know like turning little particles of water and then shooting them through people... And honestly I don't think that even I could block them all. And if I put poison in them oh, that would be very fatal..." Lily said shivering at the thought.

"Ah... I see, well in that case I'm thankful you held back..." Kakashi said.

"But I do have to admit... If I would have had another battle like that I would have been defeated through exhaustion!" Lily said smiling.

_Naruto_

Lily, Naruto and Kakashi went back to Tsunade's to ask for her rank and team. Tsunade made Lily a Jounin and temporary replacement for Kurenai and after that would be a replacement for other squads missing ninjas. Lily was pleased with her self, she'd meet lots of people by switching teams and such.

Naruto and Lily walked to the apartment and since it was only six decided to get some dinner and then get preparations ready for the ceremony. "Hey, where are we going to eat anyways?"

"The place that we tried to go to last night... Iruka said he'd meet us there, he wants to congratulate you on your match!"

"Oh... That's nice of him..." Lily said with little enthusiasm.

"Anosa what's wrong? I mean isn't that a good thing?"

"Oh, nothing it just... Never mind it's a very nice thing to do!" Lily said waving an impatient hand.

"Hey there's the place!" Naruto said pointing at a little restaurant, with red curtains. Iruka was waiting inside for them, he was holding a brown box, it looked like something you get in the mail.

"Hey Naruto! You must be Lily, I'm supposed to give you this." Iruka said holding out the brown package.

Lily took the box and opened it, inside it was a regulation headband. She took off the one on her foot and replaced it with he new one. Then she wrapped her arms around Naruto and Iruka in thanks. Both boys were bewildered, of course Naruto completely forgot that when he got his head band he hugged Iruka too.

"Thank you!" Lily said letting them go.

"A... Well Tsunade figured that you wouldn't want your Chunin vest but if you do I have that here too. And a er... Your welcome..?" Iruka said striating himself.

"Nope, I don't where vests..."

They all ate and departed, Lily and Naruto went to the apartment, Lily gathered some ink and candles from her room and arranged them. Naruto sat in the middle, Naruto and Lily even had markings on them selves. Lily turned out all the lights, about nine she was done and the only light came from the candles around them. Naruto had to take off his shirt in order Lily to put marking around his seal. Lily herself was wearing a deep cut shirt to keep the ink on her seal from drying.

"Done! Okay now you and me have to stand in the center... I should warn you... On my birthday I'll have two tails and you have to go through this process in order to keep from having a mass explosion of power... Now depending on how the seal is made, you might accidentally get all of your tails right now... And that would be very painful, and since I'm in the circle to the same will happen to me." Lily said starting the sequence of hand signs.

"Now copy me... Goat, Ox, Monkey, Dragon, Wolf, Fox!" Lily and Naruto shouted the last word. A strange glow, came from the two their eye's and mouths were pouring out light. The candles seemed mere shadows of the light radiating from the two.

Mean while Naruto and Lily were in the prison where the fox and wolf were waiting for them. Lily and Naruto walked over to their demons and went into their rightful cages. Naruto felt very uneasy but reluctantly allowed the fox -in his human form- to grab his hands. Naruto saw red chakra flowing from the fox now surrounding him too. He felt a sudden jolt of pain as his skin burned and then he looked at his hands they were dark red, and another jolt of pain came from behind him. There was two tails. _Lily must have done the seal wrong..._ Naruto thought.

Lily came into view Okami -wolf- with her, they were both sitting indian style on the floor, holding hands. Lily looked at Naruto. "Yep I did the seal wrong, to many candles... You know I could get out of this circle but unluckily... If I got out you'd be in so much pain you might go into shock... Your lucky though I didn't have the pleasure of having another demon here. Trust me it helps allot!" Lily said winking.

"When will this be done?" Naruto said thru gritted teeth, he didn't know how she could have stood this pain with that calm a face.

**"Oh, about five minutes... I'd say..."** Okami said in his usual growl.

Naruto had another sprout of pain as his hair changed from blond to black. More pain came from behind him it was the worst yet, he howled. Nine tails were behind him now... They all looked like long tendrils of fire. His teeth and nails grew to be white fangs and claws. He looked at Lily who had ten massive tails behind her, she got up and the chamber lightened, she helped Naruto up.

**"Well that's over with... You okay kid?" **Kyuubi said stretching upward.

"I'm fine, just dizzy..." He stumbled out of the bars where the Kyuubi was.

"Well we'd better get back to our selves and hope no one herd you scream... Other wise I'm afraid they may attack you..." Lily disappeared and with her so did the dungeon and suddenly he was back in his own room. Hinata and Neji were both crouching over him with few kunai.

_Hinata_

"Ahhhh!"

Hinata woke up with a start, she thought she herd some one- "Ahhhh!" Hinata looked out here window there was a light on in Naruto's apartment where she would sometimes watch him. She got up careful not to wake anyone and went to the front door. She turned the handle but stopped as a figure put it's hand over hers to stop her. "N-Neji-ni-san!" Hinata said backing up.

"What are you doing?" Neji said calmly letting go of her hand and crossing his arms.

"I-I herd sc-screaming... And th-there was a-a stran-strange light on at N-N-Naruto's hou-house... So I-I thought I-I sh-should go an-and see if he wa-was okay..." Hinata said trembling all over.

"Well I'll go with you then... Just incase it's the Akatsuki." Neji said and with that they left. they now were in Naruto's apartment, where Lily in her demon form and another demon lay, both were unconscious.

"What d-do you th-think hap-happened here?" Hinata whispered quietly.

"Naruto and a few other guys must 'ave had a fight and Lily came over and knocked this one out while the others took Naruto... But Lily looks different too... I mean I didn't think she had ten tails... And what's with all this candles and markings? There are some on this gut and Lily too... Maybe he was an old friend of Lily's and came to help Naruto and both were caught in this pentacle...I don't know I mean neither has any sign of... damage but, I'm not sure Hinata you go check Lily and I'll check this guy..." Neji said putting two fingers on the side of his neck. But the gut was stirring and Neji backed up. he pulled kunai out of his pouch ready to pounce.

"Who are you?" Neji said as Hinata backed up from Lily to see the boy.

"Neji? Hinata? What are you doing here?" The boy said. _His eyes remind me of Naruto's but he wasn't Naruto... Is he... More like was he?_ Neji thought.

"Who are you? How do you know us? And Where is Uzumaki, Naruto?" Neji said his kunai now next to the boy's throat.

"Huh? I'm Naruto! And I've known you since the chunin exams!" The boy said heatedly, he looked down at his dark blood red skin and let out a gasp. he started looking at his nails and hair to then a look of shock was on his face. He felt his pointed ears and teeth he then had a look of realization. He looked at Lily and shoved back Neji's blade, who found that didn't care. Lily was sitting up still in her demon form.

"Hey Neji, Hinata I'm sorry you must have herd Naruto's screech... Well don't worry! I'll have'm back to normal in a few seconds." Lily said smiling clumsily.

She tapped the boy and it looked as though his skin caught fire and burned off all his strange features so that Naruto now sat before them dumbfounded.

"Yeah were okay I'll need to talk to Naruto before we go to bed... Um could you just forget you saw this..?" Lily said helping Naruto -still dumbfounded- to his feet. Hinata just stood there nervous, Neji shook his head in disbelief.

"A... A... sure but are you two okay..?" Neji said helping Naruto into a chair.

"Yeah he's just in shock! I was too but I do have to admit I got over it rather quickly. Um... I suppose you want to know what happened?" Lily said smiling nervously.

"Yes... That would be nice... We won't tell though, if it's a family thing..." Neji said sitting down on in a chair.

"A well let's put it this way... Naruto is more of a half demon now and I'm a... Well a full demon... With human chactoristics..." Lily said Naruto seemed to be listening to.

"Okay... Well let's go back Hinata..." Neji said going through the door.

"Thanks for caring!" Lily called from down the hall. Neji walked on still trying to save the half demon form of Naruto in his mind.

_Lily_

"Well, Naruto I'm going to teach you one thing before we hit the hay okay?" Lily said walking over to him and sitting on his bed.

"Okay what?" Naruto said hazardously.

"How to change from and to your demon form..." Lily said seriously.

"Okay..."

"When you want to turn into your demon form just think about the Kyuubi's face and then think about a red fire..." Lily broke off as Naruto erupted into flame and then was back in his demon form.

"Okay to turn back think of your self... Your favorite color, your elemental wind, your eyes, a memory or friends. Personally I think eyes are the best way to transform." Lily said turning back her human form.

"Now sometimes at night when you dream you'll find that you sometimes turn into your demon form... So check your mirror every day to make sure your not in your demon form..." Lily said yawning and walking out the door, but then trailed back in and kissed Naruto on the forehead and said.

"Good night..." and shut the door. Naruto laid down on his bed already asleep.

Lily walked back to her own room and slept curled up on her bed, dreaming about her brothers and the way she kissed them good night. _I'm begging to think that Naruto is just like my brothers... _

_Kai _

"We only have one more week! And still no sing of Lily... Maybe I could send a letter to this Naruto person... I could try the orphanage but I don't know where it is anymore... I completely forget! I think I'll try a summons..." Kai said pulling a scroll from his pocket. David sighed heavily.

"I told you you should have tried it!" David said getting out his own summons.

Both boys cut their thumbs and smeared it over the parchment and in a whirl of smoke Two animals stood before them. One a stag with massive antlers standing next to David and was just about his height, and a falcon about three feet perched on Kai's arm.

"Shadow! It's been a long time! Hey have you seen Lily at all?" Kai said petting the falcon affectingly.

"Yes I looked after her along with Midnight and -he pointed his beak at the stag- Thunder... I even know where she is at the moment... Why have you not summoned me before this we were all worried... Lily wouldn't eat anything for about three weeks... She didn't take your going missing very good... She blames herself, but she's with your cousin in Konoha. His name is Uzumaki, Naruto, he's allot like you two but not to smart... Lily started her ceremony last year... From what I've heard last night she now has all her tails... Where have you been?" The bird had a very deep voice. But the bird didn't seem to see Kai was too happy to hear of new of his sister to answer the last question.

"We were in a prison... Is Lily okay? Why did the queen let her go?" David said to Thunder -the stag.

"Well the queen thought she was getting out of hand... And Lily was in the hospital after killing off a hundred people after she already went into her demonic form and killed three hundred. The Queen said she could go only if she went this last war but the Queen 'forgot' to mention that this war was against two countries..." The stag said in a gruff voice.

"Was she okay!?" David and Kai said turning to the stag.

"She is now... Midnight carried her to a sand village... She would have died if she had been a few hours later.. She met a... Another jinchuuriki there... His name was Gaara and he has no family name... He is their Kazekage -leader- and Midnight said she... Well Lily went on a... a kind of date with him... and Gaara and Naruto are now keepers." The stag said waiting for the explosion...

"LILY WENT ON A DATE!" David said after a few minutes but Kai merely smiled.

"Is this 'Gaara' a nice guy?" Kai said calmly.

"You don't care that she's going out with a guy?" David said rounding on KAi now.

"Nope I'm happy for her! I mean I thought she'd never get a date! And now I can get one... Hehe!" Kai said in a mischievous grin.

"Well from what I've seen of him he's very nice... Red hair, blue eyes, nice face... Although there were rumors that he killed people for fun on accident... I'm not sure what they meant it had something to do with Shukaku..." Thunder said.

"Well Shadow give Lily a message for me okay... Tell her I'll be in the earth country for one week and that I'm with Uchiha, Sasuke..." Kai said letting the bird fly off his hand.

"Thunder, I want you to make sure that our sent can be tracked... Okay?" The stag nodded.

_**AUTHORS NOTE READ!**_

Well there goes another chapter... Yeah remember you still have pairing votes! Well I still have no idea who Kai and David are gunna date but I'll worry about that later... I will be gone this week at camp so no updates... I know I left you a cliff hanger but oh well... I might slip a chapter If I'm bored but I don't know...

My birthday is in two weeks about! The 21st!

I'm so happy so I'll have about two more chapters _I think _so that's my birthday gift to you!

What will happen to Lily when she get that note? -you know if you read the manga though- Will Naruto be stronger? Will Lily get to the earth country in time? Or will someone else find them first? Find out in Chapter Twelve! **-There will be Akatsuki insight in the next chapter...- **


	12. The Message

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 12

The Message

_Cage -Pein as he is known to the Akatsuki-_

"Your brother and the nine tails are begining to... Become a problem. We will need to dispose of them. Since none of you have been able to catch the ninetails I shall go. Dose any one volenter to kill the Uchiha?" Pein said speaking openly to the crowd.

"I will... I have a debt to pay... Sorry Itachi." Dediedra said raising his stitched and bloody arms. Itachi murmured something under his breath.

"Enough! Itachi you stay here encase your brother happens to come by. If you find the ninetails do not harm him, I shall deal with him myself... As well as Lily. You my kill the rest if you like, but we must keep Lily alive." Pein said his image dissipated into thin air and then slowly the rest left.

Then the image of Pein and Toby re figured, along with Pein's partner. They looked around to make sure no one was watching. "Well then will you leave the ninetails brat to me then... And the Uchiha to Dediedra? What will you do? If he fails?" Pein asked.

"I shall do nothing, but simply stand their like the idiot Dediedra makes me to be. I shall leave the Uchiha brothers to fight it out if he dose fail though..." Toby said smirking under his mask.

"So then... The plan is going accordingly..." The woman said standing next to Pein.

"Yes, I expect good results from you two, you haven't failed me before this... But I worn you your family will be involved... Do you still wish to continue... Cage?" Toby said almost threateningly.

"Of course... I shall not fail you master... Please do not use that name either, I gave that name away long ago Pien is my name now." Pein said.

And with that they departed leaving the empty cave behind him once again eerie and dark... They're mission begun.

_Sai_

"Alright lets go!" Naruto shouted from the arch of the door way out of the leaf village.

"Remember Naruto your _not _in charge of this mission! Maybe the rain will _cool_ that _hot head _of yours!" Kiba said over the loud thundering over head.

"Well _I am _so lets get going... We don't know if they may change direction or not..." Lily said leading the way the rain not even bothering her.

Sai remembered that morning when Naruto came screaming into his room...

_Flash Back..._

"SAI! We have a mission to go find Sasuke, in the Earth country! Come on hurry up!" Naruto stood over Sai's bed yelling in his ear and poking him in the chest. Sai shaved Naruto from him and got up, and dressed in his closet while Naruto yelled for him to hurry up.

"So how did they find out where Sasuke was in the first place?" Sai asked trying to keep Naruto preoccupied from yelling at him.

"Lily got a note from her brothers this morning, they said they were traveling with Sasuke and told Lily where they were... Lily was in historicist, apparently her brothers were Orochimaru's captives and Sasuke let them free, so they joined him because they didn't know where she was. It was quite odd, Lily just came screaming into my apartment and started crying all over me then gave me the note. We gave it to Tsunade she said that the note corresponded from the information the sand had just sent her and told us we were going on a big mission and that we we need to get our team and Lily's team assembled in her office. Kakashi sesnsie's coming too!" Naruto said, Sai could feel him jumping around excitedly, shaking the floor boards.

_End..._

And so Sai and Naruto woke Kiba, Yamoto and Hinata. It was quite hilarious Sai thought by the way every body was laughing. Kiba influenced Naruto, Yamoto and himself to _sing_ Hinata awake the way Iruka gave as a punishment for sleeping in class. By standing and and singing in front of the whole class. Only now it was the reverse situation in the Hyuuga mansion and they all began to sing...

You can't ride in my little red wagon...

The front seat's broken and the axle's dragen...

Oompa

Oompa

Oompapa

Second verse!

Same as the first...

A little bit louder...

A little bit worse

Girly girl style...

Like you can't like... Ride in little red wagon...

The front seat's like tottaly broken and the axle's dragen...

Like Oompa

Oompa

Oompapa

Third verse!

Same as the like... first...

A little bit like louder

And like a little bit worse...

Iruka style!

You can't sleep in my class!

I'll give you detention and extra suspension!

Wake up!

Wake up!

Wake up up up!

-A song from my camp with an adjustment to the last verse but the original went on for 7 more verses...-

And it went on for nineteen other verses in which lord Hyuuga with Neji's help, kicked them out... Some of the verses ranged from Tsunade style to Janitor style. All of which were rude and insulting - and it didn't help that there was a Lord Hyuuga and Neji style...

So now there they were on there way to the Earth country. And with Naruto leading the twenty ninth verse of the little red wagon they were half way there in no time. They were all in high spirits of finding their friends. They went and stopped for a meal none of them had any breakfast and running made them hungry. Sakura cooked up some rice and Lily kept watch for any Akatsuki coming into there camp.

Sai ate his lunch while shouting back Naruto's lines of the little red wagon. He now was now on to his own wacky Sakura version. Which Sakura quickly put a stop too, by punching him in the head. After they were done they started off again, this time they were quite trying to sense there was any other dangerous ninja around.

_Naruto_

By sun set they were at the village, they all split up into separate teams in search of Sasuke, David, Kai and any of the Akatsuki. Hinata, Naruto, Lily, Kakshi and Yamoto went in one large group while the rest searched on their own. Of course the reasoning for this was in case Lily or Naruto was attacked by the Akatsuki they'd have back up. Kakashi used his dog summons to help them sniff their friends out. Lily told them to just look for a stag, because that's what David wrote he'd use to try to lead us in the right direction. Lily also insisted using her wolf, which she claimed had tracked a persons trail from two years ago.

After a few minutes of searching, Kai's sent was picked up and another familiar sent. The dogs and Lily's wolf barked at a man in a black ANBU robe. The man turned around at the noise, Lily caught him with in a few minutes in which he tried to escape -to no effect- the man relaxed in Lily's grip, but Lily refused to let go. "Who are you? And why do you have the scent of Uzumaki, Kai on you?" Lily took out a kunian and placed it on his neck.

"Ah... I think I've heard that name before... But I am Kabuto." The man broke Lily's grip and disappeared into the ground, Lily cursed. But the man was now only a few feet away from her, she looked back to see why the others did not help her. But the reason was oblivions by the look on their features, shock, surprise, recognition and then shock again. Naruto even looked angry for a moment.

The man uncovered his hood, he had silver hair and looked to be about Kakashi's age or younger. He wore glasses and a black uniform Lily stared at the moment before asking if any of the others knew him. Naruto snarled before starting...

"Yeah I knew him... He worked for Orochimaru, he did experiments on people. He's a medical ninja, he almost killed me a few years back. But then again I almost killed him too." Naruto lunged forward but Kakashi caught him before he got close enough too put a hand on Kabuto.

"Well, well Naruto, it's nice to see you. I've been meaning to talk to you... But first I shall be polite enough to ask who this lovely woman next to you is?" Kabuto gestured toward Lily. She took a step back word in disgust, her stance slightly tensed.

"She's my cousin, Uzimaki, Lily her brothers was Kai and David, and he were your prisoners! I can't wait to get my hands on your #$ for that!" Naruto said still trying to pull loose from Kakashi's grip.

"Ah yes, I remember one of the prisoners calling out that name. He looked a lot like you Naruto only red ey-" Lily took the chance to upper cut Kabuto in the jaw. Kabuto dodged and re-appeared behind the small group of people. Lily gasped, but Kabutopjust drowned on. "Now that was very rude of you... Sadly he's escaped and run off with Sasuke..." Kabuto sneered in the direction of Lily, she growled back, sounding more wolf like then ever.

"Hm... Your interesting... Just like that boy. But I have no time to 'test' your abilities. You see, Orochimaru has 'infected' me and I have no time to spare for fools. But I came here to give Naruto a present, to thank him for not giving up. Even though the whole village hated you, you still didn't give into their hatred and you've passed your courage to me. One day I'll be as strong, if not stronger than lord Orochimaru!" Kabuto undid his cloak revealing a scaly eye and arm. Naruto stopped struggling and stood still.

Kabuto took this time to through a book at him and then he started to walk away when Lily, in her demonic form, took over and launched herself on him. She grabbed his neck with her teeth and her claws held his arms while the tails behind her held his legs. Kabuto tried to tug her off, but his skin was suddenly covered with sweat and it froze across his skin, he couldn't lift a finger, he was breathing heavily, paralyzed with... Fear.

It was as though a wild, ravenous, cold monster was sucking all the light from the world. Turning the once heated streets and sunny background into a black slab of ice crushing him on the inside and out, or cavern lost and alone. Kabuto felt like he was shrinking, withering away frozen in fear like a tool broken and forgotten...

Naruto could feel his fear, and his own creeping in on him. He never felt so alone before but he could tell this was nothing compared to what Kabuto was feeling now. He almost felt sorry for him, but he knew Kabuto _deserved _this. _Or dose he? Should I just let Lily suck the life out of him or whatever she's doing. _He felt Hinata shiver next to him, Lily probably didn't mean to take this so far. She was hurting Hinata and he felt that she didn't mean too but, Naruto had to get Lily out of there.

"Lily! Stop! He's had enough!" Naruto yelled trying to comfort Hinata at the same time, while she was shaking. Hinata looked up at his liquid blue eyes only one thought ran through her mind. _My savior! Naruto's saved me from that icy pit!_

Lily stared mutely at him as though she was still taking in what he said. She suddenly looked at Kakshi, Yamoto and Hinata -who were all shaking if only a little. Lily jumped off as if scared of her own power, Naruto had no doubt that she had practice with stunning people like this. But she didn't know how to stop or keep it under control to much. Lily tuned back to her normal self her skin sweaty, she was breathing hard and her hands purple, almost blue the very tips ice. Her skin had icy sweat all over it too, her eye lashes hung tiny ice sickles

Kabuto was worse off even then Lily, he was frozen by fear and the ice holding him to the ground. The place where Lily held him erupted with black flames that Naruto had only seen once before. That time Itachi had exploded from Jiraiya's stone toad stomaches That time Jiraiya had told him not to touch it and he guessed that Kabuto shouldn't touch it either if he cared for his health.

The rest were perfectly fine, Yamoto went to help Lily while Kakashi made sure Kabuto didn't escape. Lily's mouth dribbled with blood which almost froze as her cold breath caught it. She looked like she was choking but after a few minutes all the blood that was logged in her throut like frozen cones, came out and she could breath. Hinata and Naruto went over to her too. Her eyes, Naruto was sure, were frozen because of the dull misted affect that was over them. She wouldn't move and her skin felt icy even near her heart. She slowly got up after Yamoto's offer to help her walk. "I-I'm fine just chilled, Kakashi you don't need to watch that thing. It's just a shadow clone..."

"It's what?" Kakashi said looking at the clone, it should have vanished by now if it was indeed a clone.

"I froze it, that clone won't move until it's melted. Kabuto escaped us when he reappeared the se-second time. I realized that when I saw him over Naruto's shoulder, so I let go. Besides you all looked sweetened to de-death. Any ways lets pick the sent up again." Lily said patting Midnight's muzzle affectionately

"Are you sur-sure you sho-should mo-move." Hinata said ready to catch Lily encase she fell.

"I'm fine!" And to prove it she climbed the fence beside her and flipped down.

"Okay... Let's get going, oh wait Naruto the book..." Yamoto pointed to the forgotten book. It was binded in brown leather and with gold letters it said _'Akatsuki Information'. _

"Huh... I'll examine it later lets get moving." Lily said, every one else looked tempted to open it.

"Come -!" Lily called but she stopped, three things happened at once. First there was an explosion which Lily wasn't even curious about, second out of no where she snarled dangerously and least of all, two boy's came out of a restaurant

_Kai_

**Bang!**

**Whoosh!**

"What was that?" Kai said looking out the open window there was a huge explosion, he could only guess that since it was about time to meet him, it was Sasuke. David looked too and sighed, _Just when we were beginning to act normal again... _

Kai walked out side to get a better look at the explosion. There were some people starring out side to and a girl crouched staring at him, he ignored her though. But now she was saying some thing, to him. "Who are you? Why do you smell like..." She stopped as if something had hit her, she steadily got up and water filled her eyes David looked at her with watery eyes too. _Huh? Am I missing some thing here? And why would she care what we smell like?_

But his thoughts were slurred as he felt a choking embrace and cold tears on his shoulder. He could hear a muffled crying too but he wasn't sure if it came from David or the thing that was strangling him. _Probably both... _He looked down to see it was indeed the girl that was standing a few feet from him before.

She had long blond hair -_Like Lily's- _She had pale skin _-Like Lily's- _And her muffled crying even sounded _like Lily's_. But he wouldn't know until he saw her eyes which was the only thing that he knew would give him permission to rejoice And as though she read his mind she looked up and their were _Lily's _eyes.

Kai felt breathless before holding her tighter along with David, he didn't care if the world was watching, he didn't care if tears that he held for what seemed like forever flowed down his face. The only thing he cared about was not letting his sister go again. But a thought struck him so suddenly that he lackened his grip. _If she was with Naruto, and his friends. Where were those heroes?_

He looked over Lily's head, which was almost as tall as his, and looked at the group gathered starring akwourdly in their direction, deciding whether to save Lily or let her continue her 'molly-cobbling' over the two boys she was clinging too.

"Lily, is that relay you? You've seemed to have changed, like your skin isn't covered with bruises, stitches and scrapes." David said letting her go so he could see her fully for the first time in three years.

"Well, wh-what can I say? I-I have been getting in less trouble..." Lily said looking David up and down too, then she turned to Kai who was also studying her as though she was a whole new person.

"Your voice hasn't changed one bit though, I bet you can sing even better though I'd love to hear you!" Kai said laughing, David was laughing and then Lily laughed hole heartedly.

The strangers had no idea why they were ignoring each other, then crying then laughing together. It just didn't make sense to them, the way they were laughing about Lily's voice as though it had some secret meaning. One in an _orange_ jump suite -_I don't know his name at alllllll neither do you, he's only the main charactor._..- stepped up and spoke in a loud annoying voice.

"Lily, we have Sasuke's sent come on!"

"Oh right! I'm so sorry! Guys this is Kai and David my brothers..." Lily said relishing the last word.

"Oh... Oh these are? Well their older then I- well no offense... I mean a... Hi?" Naruto said holding out his hand waywardly.

"This is Naruto, he's been taking care of me... But I'm sure you know about that..." Lily said slightly embarrassed. The rest introduced them selves, after that their was an ackwourd silence as the started walking toward where they saw the explosion.

"Wait Lily... Are you cold? Did you use- You know you shouldn't- It gives you a head ache and other people get hurt and using that much power at close range- You finger tips are purple- I should have noticed it before..." David changed from big brother to doctor in one second. He was checking her temperature which was below 50 degrees and he took time to do a routine check up _while_ they were hiking. He said that as soon as they get back that she will be put in a 90 degree room for four minutes and then put into a regular room with lots of flowers that had no insects in it.

Now Kakshi, Naruto, Yamoto and Hinata were no doctors but they knew that was extremely weird to keep some one in an oven and then put them in a room with flowers.

"Of course you'll have many more injury's though if you go up against these people so I may have to change my subscription." David said as though fighting was absolutely normal and univiodeble. Not that it wasn't...

The group regrouped at the site of the explosion, Kai and David introduced them selves. David told them they were supposed to meet Sasuke here. The concluded that he must have met some Akatsuki here, because this was near one of their lairs. "It must have been Dediedra! I mean he loves blow'in every thing up! Remember he blew out the wall on one of his visits. He always did have a short temper..." Kai said smelling the ash that covered the ground.

"Hmm... I smell... Cage... He must have been with Dediedra right before his happened. I think Sasuke must have won, if that's the case he should be with Karin, Suigetsu and Juugo in a cabin where Sasuke once went. Me and David know where to go, Karin probably thought of some harebrained scheam to carry Sasuke's sent all over. But we don't need his sent... We can use Karin's... You see I stole some of her perfume just to keep her from fogging up my scenes but I see now that it has other purposes!" Kai handed a small glass bottle to Lily, she sniffed it quickly and put her head to the ground. It was sudden they were all sure Lily's face had magnetic energy dragging her to the ground.

"That smells putrid! Put it away, I could smell that for four years!" Lily said lifting her self up, then she started making some weird clicking sound with her tung. Midnight came running from the road ahead of them.

"I found them, the raven haired one was hurt severely but is well now... Kai? David, is that you? Have you gotten taller?" Midnight turned her head to the two.

"How bad was he hurt?" Sakura shouted.

"Oh, well, enough to be getting on with. Their going to leave any time now, you better hurry, they're fast. I'll lead with the dog, Akamaru I believe his name was... The rest of the dogs aren't needed anymore Mr.Hatake." Midnight said.

"Lets get going then!" Naruto shouted. They trampled down the road happily on their way. Little do they know what they'll find...

So will they find Sasuke? How will Sasuke react in the next chapter when he finds his plans have gone wrong? Or is this what he wanted? What will happen with Cage? Who is Toby relay? And why is Cage taking orders from him? Find out in Chapter Thirteen

O.K. I know that the latest Manga chapter says that the forth hokage's and his wife's name are different then the one's that I used but, oh well! It a fanfic... So who cares? I will have Sasuke action in the next chapter no worries! Thanks to all my Reviewers!

Sorry I haven't updated for such a long time but 8th grade, Junior High is killer! This and Next week will be hectic, so I might not update for a while... The good news is, is that I got a new desk for my computer!


	13. Face Down of the Siblings

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 13

Face Down of the Siblings

_Suigetsu_

"I sense them, Juggo and Karin take the wolf and the dog I'll hold the first two, we'll wait for the two brats to come. If they don't then we just knock them out; after all we don't want to kill them. I think I'll have some fun with the wolf's owner, especially if it's a girl. I haven't had time to play for a long time, I hope this is good." Suigetsu licked his lips and the lust in eyes seemed more apparent then before.

"Calm down here comes the wolf..."

_Lily_

"There! Can you see him?" Lily asked stopping to peer through a few trees. Lily pointed at two men fighting in the distance; they're shouts carried past them. One on them held a chidory in his hand, Sasuke...

"I see 'im!" Naruto said leaping on now in faster and more confident speeds.

"Don't go one step further; or I'll have to take the life of this wolf here." A man rose out of the forest, he carried with him Midnight, who was trying to break free of his grasp. Akamaru whined in the distance, and Kiba ran off in search of him.

"No Kiba wa-" Lily broke off as her arm, out stretched, and was thrusted back. She looked at the man again; he snickered and held Midnight closer as she snarled.

"Wha'd we tell ya? No further or the wolf gets it. I'll let you go this time but next time Juggo 'ill have ta snap it's neck open." Another Man's voice filled the air around them; Kai and David wrestled for their Kunai hidden in their pockets.

"Ah Kai and David, we was wondering where you got off. This must be your lil sis, how cute..." The man named Juggo turned to look at Kai and David, as if just noticing they were there. Another man appeared, though he had white hair and pointed teeth but rather skinny compared to his companion. He stepped closer to Lily, he walked around her as if checking a valuable item and seeing if it was worth what it cost.

"Get away from me you creep!" Lily said shaking with anger, if she moved Midnight would die or kill the man. On the other hand this Perv was checking her out, and that brought back painful memories of the Queen's children. When she was beaten, it was they who touched her in the _wrong_ places and laughed at her helpless state. And the Queen laughed with them, Lily remembered one night when her brothers saw this they charged at them and saved her of that torment -they killed one of the Queen's sons that night. That's what got them into the mission where they disappeared.

"Get away from her, Suigetsu, we out number and out class you! I don't wont to kill you but if you touch my sister you'll be sorry!" David said taking out Shuriken and an arrow from his back; Lily gritted her teeth too.

"Oh, dear we are out numbered aren't we? Well at least I know where not out classed after all, you're all so young and, untrained..." Suigetsu took Lily's hair and pulled it up, he traced a finger around her neck and slowly up to her cheek. Lily kicked furiously and Suigetsu laughed throwing her to the ground. She scrambled back up, trying to calm herself, his touch was icy cold -_even more then my own..._ Lily thought as David's arrow struck Suigetsu's arm. But to their surprise his skin turned to water and the arrow fell though.

Every one else concentrated on Juggo and a woman with red hair. Juggo had dropped Midnight and Akamaru and Kiba was now there too. Lily sighed in relief. At least she could move without hesitation now. She pulled put her Scythe, and Ice quickly formed on the edge of it.

"Ah, not one for playing games? Now, now that's a shame! You were a pretty one; I assure you that if you have a boyfriend I'll gladly tell him who your killer was." He smiled revealing all his teeth, his back hunched over and hands were together as though he were just about to get a tasty treat.

"Well I'll assure you that I'll tell your mother what happened to you after she sees your shreds. For surely no woman would date the likes of you, with your crude behavior and devilish stare." Lily retorted smugly and gave him a disapproving look.

"Oh yeah we'll see who gets torn to shreds!" He started for her, launching his teeth at her throat. Lily grinned and brought up her scythe, his teeth latched on to it, and she threw him off, cutting his arm in process. But his smile only widened with lust, this time he was quicker and caught her off guard when he disappeared behind her. His fangs dug into her shoulder, his arms clamped Lily's to her body and his claws dug painfully into her ribs. Lily struggled against him, finally making Siugetsu's claws scrape their captive free. Kai's sword lunged at him next and wedged itself between his shoulder blade. With a sickening crack, his arm went limp, and blood covered Kai's sword.

Lily's wounds were already scabs and her scythe's blade changed into a double-edged javelin. Kai pulled out his sword just in time to miss Lily's attack, she jumped in the air twisting and spinning the javelin in her hand till she was right above Siugetsu's head. Lily's javelin dug through his back leaving a red line down his spine. But he took no notice and instead, he turned to water and merely reformed.

_Sasuke_

Sasuke wasn't tired from the fight with Dediedra; no on the other hand he was invigorated. He rushed past the woods not wanting to wait for his next fight. He sensed a clone tailing him and smirked at the challenge. Of course he knew whose clone it was, and that made it all the more fun, he couldn't wait to outwit the dumbass. He sneaked through trees and took what ever paths he could to escape the pest, but Naruto was persistent in his pursuit and Sasuke was growing impatient.

Soon Sasuke picked up another chakra signature behind him, this time he recognized that he was near the Akatsuki cave. He realized that this time it must be an Akatsuki member, so he stopped and listened. He turned his Sharingan on and out of the corner he saw Tobi, Dediedra's partner who abandoned Dediedra. _That coward dare show his face? Well maybe he's like Naruto, stupid. But at least Naruto's brave, and is working for a good cause... _Sasuke hung his head as he remembered the smiling blond idiot.

_"Stop it! You left that behind! They were too weak, they restricted your growth, and you would never have beaten _him _like that!" _A voice growled form inside him. This voice was the result of Orochimaru's influence, but Sasuke didn't know that, to him it was just another piece of logic his mind offered him. And he abandoned all other guilty feeling and fed off the voice's ideas and excuses. Like right now...

"Yes right, I left that behind." He squinted into the distance Naruto was coming faster now he must have caught his sent.

Tobi stood in front of him, he appeared out of nowhere, and smiled villainously at Sasuke who only smirked and dove at him with his sword. Tobi dodged the attack without effort, and countered by kicking Sasuke's arm sending him backward a few feet. But it hardly fazed Sasuke and he only smirked in delight at the challenge.

"That the best you got?"

"Not even close, not even... " Tobi moved again with the same speed and managed to find an opening, but was blocked by a one Naruto Uzimaki...

_Naruto_

"Naruto we can handle these guys! Go find Sasuke, hurry! We'll came A.S.A.P." Sakura yelled, over the Shino's buzzing bugs.

"A..." Naruto looked around, Lily and her brothers were with a weird shark guy, no doubt Lily was holding back. And Shino, Kiba, and Hinata had the tall orange/red haired man, who had captured Akamaru and Midnight before, they were faring well. And Naruto's own squad plus Yamoto battled a strange woman with red hair and glasses. "Okay, but I'll wear my short ranged radio incase."

"Okay just go!"

Naruto ran, seeking his extra clone that was tailing Sasuke, the clone had apparently found Sasuke and was watching him battle an Akatsuki member. If he remembered correctly his name began with a T, Tommy or something...

Naruto hurried, to find the spot where his clone was, and got there just in the nick of time. Tobi was just about to slit Sasuke's throat; Naruto ran foreword panting hard from all the running. He blocked the attack and smiled at a dumbstruck Sasuke.

_Juggo_

"Let Midnight and Akamaru go!" A pink haired kunochie yelled at him.

"Hm... Okay, Karin let the dog go to its master." Juggo let the wolf down and jumped back before he was scratched wit it's claws.

"Naruto we can handle this..." The pink haired girl spoke to a yellowed haired ninja; he nodded and ran off. _I'll let Sasuke deal with him, besides didn't he say to leave the yellowed haired one to him? _Juggo only smiled and got in a fighting stance.

"Hm... I'll give you one warning, and that is that I'm going to try to kill you. So please come at me like your going to kill me other wise you'll die far to quickly." The two Jounin and the pink haired girl only smiled wider. _Don't they know what I am? What I can do to them? Why aren't they flinching in fear? Why go this far? No one did that for me, Sasuke is far luckier then he knows... _Juggo got stiff and let his cursed mark cover his body.

The two Jounin took their stances in front of the pink haired one. "What are your names?"

"Sakura."

"Kakashi."

"You may call me Yamoto. What's yours?"

"Juggo..." Juggo announced releasing a clenched fist into Yamoto's stomache. He tuned into a log and disappeared above him, then Juggo felt a sharp tap where Yamoto must have thrown a senbon. Juggo's smile turned into a manic grin and he took the senbon out and smelled the blood coming off it, as if it empowered him.

_Lily_

"N-No way! Come on that is so unfair!" Kai said pointing with his lip. Lily looked at the reformed Suigetsu and didn't think it was unfair at all, Suigetsu was panting hard and his lustful smile transformed and became a grimous.

"Ah, I see I took you to lightly, my mistake, I shan't make another one though I promise you! But come on it is a little unfair that you have two of them helping you, why don't you just face me on your own and," His Lustful smile returned wider then ever. "show me your true power." Lily didn't flinch, she merely thought about the proposal. And yes it would be better that way; she wouldn't have to worry about hurting her brothers.

"Fine, if I'm unable to battle though Kai or David gets to step in and take my place. Not that I'll need my place taken, what do you say?"

"Agreed!" Suigetsu took out some kunai and flung them at Lily, she recovered and blocked them with an ice shield. Kai and David were fuming but walked away, David had his medical equipment set up just in case. Lily wished her brothers couldn't see her transform but she had no choice if she was gunna get this over with quick.

She felt the normal sensation of taking a cleansing bath and getting rid of her normal skin. She felt fangs growing and dagger like fingernails digging into her palm, letting the blood warm and red trickle down her fingers.

Lily was aware of her brother's audible gasps and David's foot steps running up to her. She held out and a hand and the footsteps stopped, Kai took small steps toward her. "I'm okay, this is my 'transformation' from our grandpa..." Lily said as a tingling sensation came from behind her, she saw ten tails emerge from her back side. Kai jumped about a foot in the air and stopped and turned the other way as did David but they still didn't take their eyes off her.

"Lily, that's you name, if I'm not mistaken, what an inaccurate name. I would have called you, Nightshade, Eclipse maybe even Moon but Lily? Never, Lily's are bright and white but you are the exact opposite." He took out a long silver handle and ice grew up it making a sword the same way Lily made her scythe.

"Well my parents didn't exactly know I was going to be like this, so when I was born they thought I did look like a Lily. And then they named me Kathleen, do you know what that name means?" Lily said turning her javelin back into a scythe with a three-foot blade.

"Hm... Pure one, another name I would never use for you, my Shadow dear."

"Well you'll have to consult my parents about that one!" Lily charged forward this time so quick that Suigetsu could only see the grass move where she had stepped. He suddenly was flying backward then up ward then he was falling; Lily was waiting at the bottom. He felt his shoulders and left hip throb under the grass he fell on. Lily smiled and pulled him back up, this time he remembered his sword and met hers with the same speed.

Lily ducked and tried to swipe his feet but he jumped just in time to avoid being hit and to follow it up with a counter attack. But Lily rolled so she was now in the spot he was in, then she swung upward toward his face causing the pain to blind him. Lily took this chance to trip him into a tree, she saw a clearing up ahead and threw Suigetsu in the middle of it, leaving Kai and David behind in the forest.

_Now, you'll be dead in minutes! _Lily summoned water from the ground so it surrounded her and the rest of the area in tiny droplets. She breathed out a blue mist into the air and the droplets instantly turned to tiny pieces of diamond shaped ice. Lily's tails covered her body from the oncoming attack, then she shouted " Diamond rain!"

All the diamonds were pointing at Suigetsu and they dove for him. Lily heard his shriek along with thuds as the ice drops hit him. No one has ever survived this attack and Lily doubted Suigetsu would either. But just as she heard the last thud, she felt a blade push through her rib cage and into her heart. The blade was enveloped in black fire soon and disappeared leaving Lily defenseless.

**"Get up! You do not need your new powers to defeat this one; he's already on the brink of death anyways!" **Shouted Okami her head.

"Yah I know!" Lily said out loud, and she turned to see the sword still in her chest. When she saw the bloodied up, still grinning face of Suigetsu she decided that she wouldn't kill him.

"What aren't you going to kill me?"

"No, I'll let you live, but if we cross paths again I will not choose the same act of kindness."

"Now I see why you are called Lily or is it Kathleen? You have a spirit pure as any other... I'm glad you defeated me. I'm sure I wasn't the only one." Suigetsu collapsed and pulled the sword out of her back, making her breathing harder.

"Lily? Lily!" David and Kai's voices rang out in the forest that seemed to be swallowing her.

_Naruto_

"Long time no see, getting a bit rusty are we?"

"This isn't your fight, now get out of my face!" Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and lunged at Tobi with his own sword. But Sasuke missed, and Tobi countered by sweeping his blade across the ground, causing Naruto and Sasuke to jump back.

"Hm... I'll take on my brother, Tobi you deal with the Nine Tails brat. I see you have improved, both of you, this will be very interesting eh, Sasuke? Naruto?" A voice spoke out of the bushes; Naruto turned around to see none other than Itachi.

"Fine, but where is Pain?" Tobi asked relaxing.

"Oh... He's having it out with his sensei, the Toad Hermit. So I heard and came to take his place for now." Itachi said walking closer to the two young ninjas.

So what's happening with that old Pervert anyways? Why haven't I updated more? What will happen with the Uchihas? And Juggo and Karin? Is Suigetsu evil? And when is Gaara going to use his powers? Find out is Chapter Fourteen!

Yes lots of Gaara and Sauske, a bit of Cage, and more action then I can count! If you think I tottaly stink at this whole action-fighting-drama thing tell me!

Than you to my reviewers! Where would I be without you? Well that would be in some random toilet going down a long unending drain.

Lily Uzimaki- check out my home page! I have Lily and Kai and David, but I'm trying to get a better picture of Lily on there.


	14. Out Numbered but Still Determined

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 14

Out Numbered but Still Determined

_Naruto_

"Well, your Tobi are you?" Naruto demanded back to Back with Sasuke who was fighting Itachi.

"Why don't you find out!" Tobi said happily running forward and tripping Naruto. In retaliation Naruto back flipped, making Tobi back up, and put distance in-between Tobi and himself. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" Naruto shouted, and five clones popped up, two of them rushed foreword. The real Naruto hung back while the two clones gave a direct attack while the three charged from above.

The first two missed and thrown by the force of Tobi's kick making them pop, the three above dropped on Tobi, but he reacted by taking the Middle one and, using him as a shield, threw him back up too the other two. The real Naruto lunged him self at Tobi after the three cloned made a sickening crack and then a pop. Naruto managed to get Tobi's arm briefly with a kunai, before being thrown backward by Tobi's fist. He landed in a tree, causing some of the bark to fly off it.

"I thought you'd be more of a challenge, to bad I was wrong." Tobi said cheerily stepping behind Naruto's sitting form. Naruto's head snapped up when he heard Tobi's voice, but it was too late, Tobi kicked him into another tree. Naruto got up and snarled, he used his Kage no Bushin to create at least fifty clones behind him. The first four went at Tobi at different angles while three others went above and one hid a few inches from Tobi below a fresh lair of earth.

As the first four went up Tobi took the one below him, pulled him up, threw him at the four, then he flipped into the air kicking two clones and causing the third to slam into his fist. They all went Pop at once, and smoke filled the clearing; Naruto took this opportunity to try this plan again only using twice as many clones. The effort ending in using most of his clones, four hid under ground, eight attacked from the ground and ten attacked from above. The rest drew his attention over toward the clones hiding place; the real Naruto was among those attacking from above and would be the last to go.

"Oh, come now, is that all that I get to play with you for?" Tobi asked kicking the last decoy clone into a tree and laughing at the faint popping noise it made. Naruto now heard the cooing of a bird, which meant his forward clones were ready, and he made an answering call of a hawk. He now heard the eight stomps off toward Tobi who was having fun kicking around some leaves waiting for the next attack.

Naruto and his clones launched themselves from the tree; Tobi took the first four clones down using a kunai. The next four landed each a kick on him and backed off as the clones below burst from the ground and socked him in the jaw the retreated out of the way before he could touch them. Clones from above kicked his neck; Tobi seemed not to care or to be in an unbelievable stupor. The real Naruto landed lastly kicking him flat on the chest. Tobi then seemed to come alive and take Naruto's foot making him wince in pain as he twisted it till it made a sickening snapping noise.

"Well, I suppose you are a little bit better then I expected you to be, but still, you could be stronger. You could use the power that was giving to you, instead of keeping it locked up in its cage. You could save your friend if you used that power... You might even be able to bring your father back..." Tobi's bright giggling voice changed to a dark, brisk tone as he grabbed Naruto's collar and pulled Naruto up with him from the leaf scattered ground. And then suddenly he felt the fox's chakra starting to take control of him, trying to take over him. It caused Naruto pain as he fought the chakra back. But he just then stared into the hypnotic Sharingan eye that poked out of Tobi's mask and after that he knew no more.

_Sasuke_

"I'm definitely gunna kill you this time!" Sasuke roared, after Naruto had flipped, he and Itachi circled each other, using their Crimson eyes to spot an opening. Sasuke saw one first, under Itachi's cloak dragged a ruffled, old, and mud caked straw hat.

_Straw... Straw is a good conductor of fire, and that cloak doesn't look quite as fireproof as it should be. One simple fire ball, just to distract him, then I'll move in from behind and start a barrage, wearing him down. I'll make a clone and have it come from behind and do a Chidori then the I'll have my Senbon ready for the final attack. _Sasuke stepped into action after his plan had formed. Sasuke began to move his hands in the familiar fire symbols, then taking a deep breath he let out a fireball as big as a full-grown birch tree.

Itachi took the bait, jumping back wards in shock, Sasuke's clone made it around him to meet the elder Uchiha's eye was focused on the clone and the clone fell a gasping whole in it's chest. Before Itachi could even look at his rasping little brother, another one popped into the air in front of his a senbon aiming at his heart. The one on the ground gave a soft POP and vanished in whips of smoke. Sasuke plunged the blade into his brother's arm and sent an electrical through his brother but not even a wince escaped his brother's face. As blood dripped out of his mouth and down his chin he still showed no sign pain.

"So you have grown, little brother, but I since that you did not grow up alone, and you did not tear up those pesky ties. And there is your best friend over there slumping against a tree, the beast inside him taking over. And you stand over me and wait for me to die? You may not have severed the ties but surely you never deserved them if you choose your dead brother over a friend that is being manipulated. I do believe that he would not stand for it if you two had switched places." Itachi said without emotion, not moved from the tree where Sasuke held him pinned.

Sasuke gritted his teeth, was this lecture or a way to fool Sasuke into letting his brother off. Sasuke decided to just finish the job and 'secretly' help the big moron. _But how could he have been talked out so fast? I thought he killed at least two or three Akatsuki members, and according to my information this guy is a nobler._ Sasuke smiled dismissing his thoughts before he felt a change in the atmosphere, he even dropped his weapon has so great the disturbance.

Sasuke turned around slowly only to find a fox, not an ordinary one either, this one was twenty feet high, and had nine tails. It's crimson eyes flashed in Sasuke's direction under it's gaze he gave shudder.

_**"Well, I see your skills have once again moved up a notch, but no worries mine have done much more then that... And this time I'll bring you back, wanted or not!" **_Sasuke shuddered as the voice rung in his head. _It couldn't have been Naruto's voice, it's too deep, and it echoed and.. It was in __**my**__ mind._ Sasuke thought desperately of the cheery faced little kid that used to try to beat him in everything.

"Ah now, dear brother I'm afraid that I'll have to run, seeing as your friend will probably kill me. But don't worry, I sense others are coming, other friends of yours." Itachi said before disappearing in a cloud of ravens. Sasuke cursed before taking back his sword. He looked at the monster and tried to imagine that Naruto wasn't the one who was controlling it. That it was just the stupid Demon inside him. _Not his fault... Don't kill him, just knock him out or... Something! What ever did happen to the Akatsuki member Naruto was facing? _Sasuke thought despairingly. But soon he heard a whistle and then gasps.

"Sasuke! What are you doing! You'll get killed and even though Naruto's probably like this because of you, I still think Lily should handle this." David said in the distance holding a trembling girl while Kai was holding the other side of her.

"So this is Lily, so nice t-" Sasuke started sheathing his sword but stopped when the girl interrupted him.

"Shut up! And stand back unless you want to get mauled!" The Girl said yanking away from her brothers and walking to Naruto. The rest looked a bit shocked except Kai and David who gave a worried sigh. Sasuke went to the other end of the clearing and watched the girl stand right in front of Naruto without any fear at all.

Then she winced as black tendrils sprung from her chest, she put her hands to her chest and pulled something out and threw it away, and it was a silver half moon pendant. Then it looked like she was having a seizer and the ground around her turned dead and everything sunk down, dieing of an invisible force. As this happened the dark tendrils streaked Lily's face hard enough to leave what Sasuke thought was black charred skin. Soon her body was completely black, and her clothes were ripped, silver blood dripped from some of the wounds but Lily was now crouched to the ground and she kept opening and closing her jaw, and some how it looked wider. Her blue eyes are the only thing that was the same, as now she seemed to be growing blue hair where blond once shone. Her fingernails and now exposed teeth seemed to be growing widely.

And the feeling was dread, and it washed over him like an ice shower. This was much worse then Naruto; this wasn't fear this was loss of hope. And as this thought spun through Sasuke's dismal mind, as if the weather had read his slurred and hopeless mind, the sky was covered with rain clouds and it began to get chilly. Then Lily's chakra appeared to attack her, and she seemed to be swallowed and the chakra kept growing until she was up there with Naruto. This time with ten massive tails, black energy instead of crimson and she was in the shape of a wolf.

Sasuke keeled over breathing deeply; this was just too much for him. And the others were ushered back by a man that was with Sakura and Naruto before when they came to find him and Kakashi, his old sensei. Lily's brother weren't effected, or at least not as much as the rest of them, and Kai was looking the better out of the two of them though.

But Sasuke didn't see his brother and Tobi in Lily's hands, nor did he hear her screeching, because he passed out. And nothing would wake him until he was back home -where ever that was anymore-.

_Kai_

_I always knew Lily's wrath was worse then death, but what happened to Sasuke? No one has ever died of it, they probably wish they would but Sasuke isn't wakening up... _Kai thought going over to their abandoned leader. He knocked on his head and made him grown, so Kai guessed he was just passed out. He walked to the other side where every one else was; they all looked a bit shaky.

_They just got done with Juggo and Karin and Lily was just starting to heal when she felt it. It was always Lily who felt it, the loss of control, the power surge, and finally she smelt the blood. The blood of the victim, that's what she used to shiver all night about, the smell, the sight, the feeling of it pausing though her, and the taste in her mouth. It was too much for her, a gentle one like her got the power that was inherited from mom and Dad. But it won't her fault was it? I should have gotten that power; all I wanted to be was a good big brother and protect my sister but how could I protect her from her heritage? _Kai was unaffected by the Dread and Fear that consumed the rest and walked by almost stumbling into a black tail.

It was his demon blood his grandpa used to say, using Lily as his speaker. She always winced when he did that, like she was being scolded, Kai remembered that look on his sister's face clearly. But that was not the only thing he inherited from his 'Demon blood' and that in why he would take down the old fox with Lily. Well not with her but more or less help her after words.

He set Sasuke down by an unphased David and nodded to him, signing that he was going to join Lily. David nodded back and looked at Sasuke, in little interest. Kai looked at Lily and Naruto who were both growling something he could hardly understand, it sounded a little like this...

"I... You, hurt him or I... kick you, cannot control... Sorry gunna... Have to knock me... I will kill you... Just wait and see you old... knock me out, kill me please!"

"I won't kill you... Try to calm down... What is the problem what did this to you?"

"Er... To-Bi... Called on me... I will kill him too!.. He said something... weird... KILL HIM! _NO_!" Then Lily threw Tobi and Itachi into the small group, they looked frozen to death from her grip, and their faces were slightly blue. Naruto started biting back, Naruto caught Lily off guard though, and when Naruto scratched her so hard that in went though to her actual body. She freaked out and silver drops covered the ground frozen as soon as they hit the air.

Lily had to lunge at Naruto biting his leg, he kicked her head but that only made him hurt worse and he whimpered as Ice shards appeared on the edge of his leg where she bit him. He then took advantage of Lily's distress at hurting him and scratched her again. But she swiftly dogged it, and frowned deeply. She took in a deep breath, and let it out.

"I, Lily Uzimaki of the Okami tribe and new Alpha condemn you to return your seal and leave your container to his own devisees unless he calls upon your help!" Lily said in pure English with a bit of an Irish accent, then snarled to let him know she meant it. Kai stood beside his sister as they watched Naruto slowly shrink, growling the crying, until finally his raw and red burnt skin was all that was left to remind them of what he had been a few minutes ago. Kai looked up at his sister who was trying to return to her normal form. But this is where he could help, Kai ran up Lily's arm and bit the seal on her chest, just enough to get a few drops of Sylvia in. And then Lily's chakra dissipated and Kai floated back to the ground.

Lily was having convulsions again but instead of black skin erupting, her normal -well not quite normal- pure white skin came back and Kai mover her beside the burning up Naruto. He laid her head on Naruto's shoulder, other then that they didn't touch each other. They didn't move and their breaths started coming is slower and raspier spurts, Sakura and David ran over to them, as they finally broke free of Hinata, Shino, and Kiba's grips, and soon every one was over there.

"Holy crap! I don't know which one is worse! She has the worst case of Hypothermia I've ever seen her had and Naruto it so burnt he's begging to turn BLACK! It's like his insides are burning his skin..." Sakura said crying while trying to heal the burns with Hinata's help.

"Lily has been in this condition before; I've never had to amputate, although she was holding back to much energy for to long... Then she let it all out and now has none to heal her self. She's never been in more control but she... She still can't control the pain, I doabt she ever will be able too. DARN IT!" David swore as Lily's heart began to beat slower and slower... and slower still, until...

She stopped. Every one went silent as David started to pump her heart for her, or at least trying but her skin was hard as rock and wouldn't budge.

David swore again and took Naruto's still burnt arm and layers it over Lily's heart. And slowly her pause came back very weak but there. He sighed and asked some one to make a fire. Kai did happily, concentrating on his sister and cousin and their falling and barely rising chests. _I'm surprised Naruto stood a chance with Lily and the wolf against him and the fox. He should have known better then to attack, but Naruto was determined to try to keep control and kill himself. He was trying to kill himself; he was outnumbered but still determined to go out with a fight... _Koji concentrated on the logs for bit before they turned a flame and smoke began to rise in the air.

_David_

Lily's body was still shivering and she had a very bad fever, her scratch from her chest to her stomache was stitched but infected only making the fever worse and Lily needed to get to a medic soon. A proper medic or else she might die, from a dozen different infections from Naruto biting and scratching her or from the fever that was already 105. Itachi and Tobi had escaped; the team wasn't all that concerned though.

Naruto was okay besides half the bones in his body being broken and some parts of his skin red. But his bones were healing quickly, while they camped in a cabin Sasuke's team had used. It seemed that Naruto did not have to use his chakra in one shot like Lily. But his burns lasted longer, and he had only three major burns David couldn't heal right away. And as soon as they found some medicine they would heal fast like his bones._ But Lily might die tonight; she could die from now until we get her to a medic, a professional Medic. _David thought, grimly wishing that he could be a great medic, then Lily wouldn't have to almost die every day. _But maybe our new life will be a bit more profitable! And Lily won't get as many injuries. Maybe, maybe..._

"Well, you should get some shuteye; I'll look after pale beauty." Kakashi said from an open door were every one else was sleeping on mats.

"Oh I dunno, what if the fever goes up? Or the infection spreads? Or if somebody steals her while I'm not here. What if she was taken away... I couldn't stand it, I was away long enough. I couldn't stand it, imagining what the Queen was doing to her, what Lily was going through. And without us... We were the only ones that she would let help her. I'm, glad you people found her, I owe you allot for what you and Naruto did for her." David said looking at Kakashi who had joined him on the floor.

"We didn't do anything..." Kakashi said smiling.

"Yes you did, I can see it in her eyes, and Kai can see it too. Whenever she hears one of you she smiles, and her eyes grow big and watery. She only used to do that when Kai and me came home, from missions. But now... She's letting people in, I'm glad too." David said leaning over Lily petting her hair.

"What about the Orphans? Naruto said she loves the orphans..." Kakashi said remembering what he had said the other day.

"Oh well that's different, I love the Orphans too, I mean I'd die to save every one of them but... They're more of a duty, some thing that we should do, some thing we all feel we must protect. But Lily is an obligation, it's impossible not to love her, but you don't have to. She's not a weak little child, she's a teenager that can handle her self, but she won't... On the inside she won't hurt a fly, she wont even kill a spider with her own hands. She uses traps or surprise attacks. But Lily can't stand the feel of blood, except her own..." David said stroking Lily's pale skin and the stitches that were turning crimson from their usual white appearance.

"I see, like a friend and a student... I guess I do feel differently about them." Kakashi said thinking a little longer.

"Kind of, but your students are your friends, their your comrades. But it would be more like a little child being beaten on the street, you take him in and when he wants to go you let him, and he'll come back and visit on occasion.

But what would you do, say if Naruto was dieing, and the kid off the street was all alone some where with a bunch of other kids. Would you go to Naruto or see if the children were doing okay?" David said looking at Kakashi now.

"I'd go to Naruto of course." Kakashi said without hesitation this time.

"There you go... The Orphans have a new caretaker with them now, our time was over. Lily stayed but would she bother little children to help her? No, because they might get hurt and Lily cannot stand that." David said now putting another blanket over Lily.

"But we her friends can be there for her; we can help her, because she knows that we care more for her life then ours. We'd never be happy without Lily there to give us a good song. That's what we missed most about being away. Her voice is heavenly, and there is nothing but a life I wouldn't risk to hear it." David said feeling her fore head again.

**Whooo!!! That was a good chapter right! I liked it, it took me two days! I'm sorry I didn't draw the fight out longer but I got bored with it easily, I just had to put in a sad/happy ending!**

So what will happen to Lily? Will they make on time? What happened to Juggo, Karin, Suigetsu, Itachi and Tobi? Why didn't I mention Gaara or Jiraiya in here? -I didn't feel like it- and what of Cage? Find out in Chapter Fifteen!

Happy Turkey day! And REVIEW! A big thanks to KrackenGirl who has responded every time!


	15. Fear and Dread

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 15

Fear and Dread

_Lily Dream_

_"No! Let me go, please, take it away, I can't take it anymore!" I screamed, gasping for air trying to reach the edge of the creek, escaping the icy waters that held me. I reached up trying to use the jagged edges of ice to my advantage, my legs tried to kick what ever was pulling me down. I never had any trouble trying to control water so why now, when I was drowning, did I suddenly not have any? Bad luck, that's what I call it._

_I vaguely remembered hearing a howl of pain behind me, I wandered where its owner was now. Dragging me down deeper trying to save its self or maybe getting help? But no matter how much I hoped, I knew that there was no help that could reach me here. Even that Ino girl can't reach me now, and if she could, what would she do? Drown her self, trying to save me?_

_"Help!" I screamed shrilly desperate for a hand to pull me out. My mind once a bright spring night, tranquil and serene was now in mid winter, and the pound was pulling me toward it's dark center. _

_I lost my grip on the chunk of frozen ice and water finally covered my face, suffocating me, sinking me faster. My eyes slowly closed, I had no hope, but I took safety in knowing that my brothers were safe._

_They had Naruto._

_They had each other._

_They had family._

_They have hope..._

_My last thought was of Gaara, and then I couldn't think it hurt to much, I gave up and let the icy waters grow darker, still pulling me down. Dread, fear, and darkness devoured me, savoring my screaming, while the ice sunk in my body and froze my heart... Thum...Thump_

_Thum_

_Thump_

_Naruto_

When Naruto woke up he was itchy, hot and his vision blurred. He recognized the hospital around him though. He had been in it so much over the years, how could he forget? He foggily remembered being on a mission, getting Sasuke back, wasn't that it?

He looked around and saw flowers had been put by his bed, a daffodil stood the closets to him. He tried to budge his head to smell it's sweet perfume but sadly he was too weak. He sighed in defeat.

"Naruto, you're up!" The door swung open, Sakura was there with another flower in her hands, a lilie. She threw the flower in the chair and gave him a shoulder hug. She smiled and looked at the wires connecting him to machines a mechanical beep went through the room.

"Hey Sakura, what happened to the mission, I don't remember." Naruto said dryly, his throat burned too.

"Oh well..." Sakura frowned and looked at the floor, Naruto instantly tensed. "we got Sasuke back, you a got loose, and Lily had to um, take you down. We met Kabuto, he gave you the information book, and we found Lily's brothers Kai and David. Sasuke and his friends are in lock down until we give an interrogation and trail." Sakura said softly still not looking at him. Naruto realized that he didn't hear of any injuries, yet he knew there had to be some, _what was she hiding?_

"Was any one else injured?" He asked sternly, glaring.

"Yes," Her vice was a whisper, her eyes were glossy when she met his gaze. "Lily is still in emergency treatment it's been a week. She's not doing very well, she's still on the brink... Her bro-thers are w-ith her n-ow-ow." Sakura said her hands here bawled up, sobs made her voice waver.

Naruto stared silently at her, as though not really seeing her, he was having sudden flash backs of a fight. Dread against fear, he remembered the crimson filling him up and a joy in knowing that he made the great silver/black wolf Okami, suffer by putting his descendants in pain. Naruto shuddered, that was his thought, but he knew who the Okami was, he knew his descendants he knew what pain he must have unleashed on Lily. And here he was well, with no fatal injuries, because Lily tried to save him, and she was in emergency treatment, because of him.

"It's all my fault..." Naruto said, he stared numbly at the lilie Sakura had been holding, in was for probably for Lily her self. He wanted to see her face and yet knowing that he put her in the hospital, one of his most treasured friends, and family, it also made him want to be put in a cell. No key, no way out, no way he could hurt his friend or family again...

Just then there was a ringing sound that filled the room. Naruto looked down at the odd key around his neck, it reflected the ceiling light. It seemed to be trying to tell him something, but he didn't know what. He examined the key, it's odd spiral and flat leg stuck out in weird directions.

"Sakura, what is exactly wrong with Lily?" He asked, still glaring at the key.

"Well, she has a very severe case of Hypothermia, and her cuts have mostly been infected. She's conscious sometimes, but when she is, she just ramble on, she keeps saying she's drowning. David said that Lily still had a good shot of _not _getting out of this since the infections are spreading. He's not sure if we should amputate Lily of not, to stop spreading the virus. But he can't do it until Lily's other wounds have completely shut, or she might lose too much blood." Sakura said still staring at the floor, her voice was quite, and tears ran down her face.

"Is there any chance that she'll make it?" Naruto said, his voice empty, lost in thought.

"Yes..." Sakura said meekly.

"Dose Gaara know?" Naruto suddenly blurted out, he realized last time when he found Lily in the Suna, that she liked the Kazekage.

"He's here now, he had to come on business, and he stopped by here for a little while. He's with Lily at the moment, she's has been regaining consciousness a bit more regularly then usual when he's with her." Sakura said, a small smile was formed through her tears.

"I see..." Naruto said before passing out, he really was quite exhausted, and thinking of Lily had made him a bit more anxious. That and he might find her in his dreams.

_Gaara_

"Why wasn't I here when you needed me? What happened to you to hurt you this badly? Why can't you hear me?" Gaara whispered, staring at the motionless blond, putting his fingers through her hair. She looked so peaceful, it was a wander that any one could harm this little fragile angle.

"Gaara?" He heard the voice, it sounded so faint, he thought it might be his own mind playing tricks on him. But he spun to the hospital bed anyways, and sure enough she was looking at him through pale blue eyes.

"Lily?" He asked, making sure she was real awake.

"It's so cold, why are you here..." Lily asked her body shaking, her eyes focused on his face, her smile grew the more she stared at him. Gaara felt a new warmth in him, one that had left him as soon as he heard knows of Lily's mission. His eyes were watery and he gently put his arms around Lily, and lifted her off the hospital bed. He set her back down, smiling and full of relief, he kept her cool hand in his.

"Lily! Oh, I'm so glad your awake, I should call David, or Sakura..." Gaara said, looking at the heart moiter above her, it gave off normal flashes, he didn't want to leave Lily's side, he felt that if he did... She might not wake up again, and Gaara couldn't bear that. He instead used his sand to convey a message.

"How long have I been out?" Lily asked, she put Gaara's warm hand to her cold face. Gaara seemed surprised she was still talking, or even moving.

"About a week, you really should get back to bed I think..." Gaara said taking his hand away and pushing he shoulders down, careful not to touch the spots covered in gauze. She struggled feebly though and she didn't close her eyes.

"No! I won't go back to sleep, I don't want to see!" Lily said trying to push Gaara's hands off her. He let her goes, bewildered by her reaction, why didn't she want to go to sleep?

"Why? Why don't you want to go to sleep?" He asked her, her eye's never left his face, and she didn't blink either. Her breathing slowed down, but she retained a slightly wild expression in her eyes.

"I keep seeing things, I keep drowning, I don't want to go back under, and it was too... Hopeless. But you pulled me out, I don't want you to get pulled in with me though, I won't go back, I don't want to see." Her voice was low and frantic, Gaara had never seen her so afraid. He sat on the side of her bed and slowly put his arms around her, calming her down. Gaara hated to see her in so much pain though, he wandered what she was drowning in though, what did he do to bring her out.

"Lily, I'm here now, it's okay, and I'll stay as long as you need me." Gaara said letting her head down again and playing with her hair. She smiled slightly, she was still cold to the touch. Gaara wandered about his last statement, could he stay? _I don't think so, I only got to come here for the chuunin exam preparations. But maybe Lily could come to the sand when she's feeling better, it's so warm there, she'd enjoy the sun._

"Gaara, I have to ask you a question," Lily said her eyes on the ceiling, lost in reminiscence, Gaara nodded hesitantly, Lily continued. " I saw you die, so how are you alive?" She asked in a soft voice, her eyes were on him now. Gaara was upset by the question, how did she see him die? Only the Akatsuki did, he himself hardly remembered.

"An elder in the village brought me back to life, along with Naruto's help, how did you know?" His hands stopped pawing through her hair and instead held her hand.

"I... Well you know I'm a Jinchuurriki, but did you know that I'm also that demon's granddaughter? And the demon in Naruto is my father's uncle and Naruto's father's uncle. And that my grandfather was the lead demon, and now I'm taking his place? And because of all this that I can see when demons/demon vessels die, I feel their pain, I experience their memories. That's how I knew you I saw you die, I know your past, and I know your fears." Lily said putting her other hand over his, comforting him. Gaara digested that, he knew that if any one knew about his past that they would run, scream, and call him a monster. Why was she holding his hand? Was it because she feels like she owes me, or because she's the lead demon?

"You aren't afraid of me?" Gaara said not looking her in the eye, afraid of her answer.

"No, Gaara, if you'd known what I'd done, you might even be afraid of me. But doesn't it scare you that I'm a demon? You aren't not going to be friend because I'm... The ten-tailed wolf/human are you?" Lily asked now it was her turn to look down, Gaara gripped her hand harder, looking at her face.

"Of course not, you'll always be Lily to me, like the day I first met you. I know what it's like to be judged, I know it's not easy, and I know that you aren't like other demons. Because you are human, and to me you'll always be." Gaara said, his voice flat, emotion leaked through, he was confident, _if I was a monster, then Lily can be too, I don't care as long as she's my friend. _

"Thanks," Lily said looking up, her hands were still freezing, but Gaara noticed that they might have gotten a little bit warmer. Gaara dropped her hand, and embraced her, Lily put her arms around his body too.

"Uhem, sorry to ruin the little love fest but I'd like to make sure Lily's going to survive today." David was in the doorway, clipboard at hand, Gaara and Lily blushed, the first color to return to her pale face.

_Sasuke_

"Hm? Where am I?" Sasuke was alone, in a dark room, no sword or weapons, he was chained to a flat table, almost no cushion. He had no energy, but he was warm, he didn't remember what had happened to him. In fact the last thing he remembered was being in the chuunin exams, and that snake lady was just about to bite him... Where was he now?

What happened to Sasuke? What's with Gaara and Lily? Will she be okay? Will I update sooner? YES! Find out in chapter 16!

_**NOW VOTE FOR PAIRINGS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

_**Sorry for not updating! I was so frustrated with my self, I hope that you enjoy this though I'm sure you hoped that it was longer, sorry!**_


	16. Struggle for Love

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 16

Struggle For Love

_Naruto_

It was two days later that Naruto finally got to see his cousin, Gaara had to leave the day before and Naruto thought his cousin might enjoy some company. Not that she didn't have her brothers and subordinates -Hinata, Kiba, and Shino- coming in to talk and learn from her. In fact Lily was still in charge of team 8, and they seemed to like her, Hinata and Lily actually seemed to be close friends. Sakura was always busy tending to Naruto, as his nurse, that she didn't get to Lily that much either. It was reported though the Sasuke had woken up and has amnesia.

Lily reported through Sakura that with Okami, and if the Kyubbi was tame, she could remove his seal. Lily was still to weak to visit him during sleep, and her demon power was totally focused on giving her a full recovery. Which was the reason the Naruto was now choosing to talk to Lily about preparations for Sasuke, and to say he was sorry. Lily wasn't allowed out of her room but in two days she would preform the seal breaking along with Naruto. The last reason of course being that he wanted to talk with Lily about something that hurt him very badly, something that he refused to talk about to any one else for the past eight hours in fact. Jirraha's death.

The fact the his sennin had died at the mercy of his older cousins hands was unbearable. Remembering all the times that he and Jiriaha had spent training, made Naruto hurt worse, but he refused to cry in front of Sakura, who had told him the news from Tsunade. Sakura remembered the old hermit too, though not as well, but the fact that one of the sennin so close to her master and friend made her grieve for him. In fact she was sobbing all over Naruto when she told him the news, Naruto still was refusing to believe it. His friends tried to bring him out of his denial, but only Jirraha's dead body had done the job, it left him empty.

He walked up to Lily's door, and knocked twice, waiting for her to answer. She gave her consent, in a low groan, her voice was cracked, and he heard laughing too. When he pulled the stainless steel door open, Lily was laying down, her arms crossed and her face was pouting at a laughing Kai.

"Hey Naruto!" Kai called waving at an empty chair on the other side of Lily's bed, he wasn't surprised to see that the window sill was full of flowers, like his.

"Oh, I'm glad to see you around, Tsunade finally realize that your fit? I wish she'd do me next, I'm essentially bored with all this babying me around." Lily said as he plopped down on the overly stuffed chair, and propped his head on his hands.

"Lily, are you... feeling better?" Naruto asked, feeling uncomfortable himself.

"Yeah, loads enough to take the darn curse mark off your friend at least. Kai could you leave, I believe Naruto wants to talk in privet..." Lily suddenly frowning and glaring at Naruto seriously.

"Okay sis, if you need anything, just send Midnight." Kai said looking at Naruto briefly before he quietly closed the door. Naruto noticed Midnight dozing beside the flowered sill, her black coat bouncing off rays of sunshine.

"Naruto, I heard about Jirraha's passing, and while I knew the man little, I do believe that he wanted to die the way he did. And he wouldn't like you to be mopping around, he'd want you to help your friend." Lily said there was an edge to her voice, Naruto had never heard her speak to him this way, he balked.

"I know, but," He took a deep breath, saying what was really frightening him. "I'm afraid that without him I won't be able to control myself, and your being here is proof that I can't do this by myself..." He trailed off, the remembrance of what he'd done clawing at his insides.

"Naruto! Your not alone, your never alone, you have a family and friends, and we'll always be there. And what you did to me was not you, it was... A command, that you had to fallow, Tobi knows your demon name, and he can summon you. There was no way you could resist." Lily said there was still an edge to her voice, but it was softer.

"But how can I stop it?" He asked with his pleading cerulean blue eyes.

"You cannot... You must obey your master, the only reason you were pulled out of killing me is because I carry more authority then Tobi -if Tobi is who he says he is. But it takes almost all my chakra to command you, since you are in second rank, and I had already exerted so much energy." Lily said there was no edge left in her voice, and yet she sounded so authoritarian.

"So I can be... Summoned? And you can control me too?" Naruto asked in horror.

"Yes but I mean you don't have to always take orders, like if the summoner asked you to jump off a cliff or kill your self, anything that causes you life risk. But on the other hand I could call you to battle, and I could tell you to kill your self, because I'm your Alpha, and you are Beta -second in command." Lily said, causally, while Naruto thought of his summons, and he shivered, he now knew what it was like to be forced to something now. _But wait... Hadn't I enjoyed it? Hadn't I wanted to kill her? Was that my summoners fault too..? Or was that me..?_

"Anyways, we need to talk about preparations! So will meet at the place where Sasuke is being held, your going to need to fill him in on whats happened so far, with your memories... Just choose the ones he's in, he doesn't need know your life story, I'll help you with that. But Kai says I'm not allowed to set up anything so he'll help you set up our basic runes and things we need. But Naruto, do me a favor, I'm afraid that you'll have to stay in your normal human form for this. When you transform I think you might attract Tobi's attention and then... He might summon you more easily." Lily said with false cheer.

"Okay, you want to do the memory thing now?" Naruto said his voice barly above a whisper, he wasn't looking forward to his cousin looking through his thoughts. He wasn't sure that he wanted her to everything that he'd done, whether she was a mass murderer or not.

"Come sit on the bed then..." She sat cross legged and waited for him to sit on the other end, her hands were extended and her eyes closed. Naruto mimicked her and laid his rough hands in her soft ones, she held them tightly, then suddenly her hands were all he could feel.

Everything was gone, the bed, the hospital room, in fact the only thing that was still there was Lily, and himself. Lily was still closing her eyes, but her face was screwed up in concentration, to Naruto it looked and felt like they were levitating because he could neither feel or see the ground, it was just white. Naruto eyes started to burn from all the white, so he closed them. Then he felt something soft underneath him, it was itchy and he felt a light breeze blow past him, his eyes snapped open.

Lily was there like last time, only so was everything else, they were on a cliff, it was the one that he and Sasuke had fought on, the one that had plagued his dreams after he left. the reason everything was so itchy was because they were sitting on a thorn bush that was just on the ledge of the cliff. _The Vally of the End,, why are we here? I thought we were supposed to be in my mind? Is this whats in my mind? My mind scape? _Naruto wandered, as Lily got up and walked toward the middle of the waterfall where a faint light glowed. The weather was stormy, no light shone through the dense dark clouds, and cold rain beat his face.

"Yes Naruto, we're in your mind scape, I do have to admit that this is not exactly a peaceful place to rest your head... Naruto, why do you come back here?" Lily asked turning to him and grabbing his shoulders and shaking him gently, she looked like she might cry,_ what was wrong with her? And how was I going to answer her question when not even I know the answer or do I?.. _Naruto wandered.

"Lily, Lily! Calm down, nothing wrong, I'm... I'm not sure why this is my mind scape... I guess when ever I see this place it reminds me of my mission, my promise..." Naruto said wrapping his arms gently around his cousin, which felt nice, it was almost like what hugging a little sister must feel like. He had an odd sense of release, like he just wanted to blurt out everything he was worried about. But Lily beat him to it, she patted his head and kept whispering "I know... I know... It's okay, you don't need to say it out load, I can hear it, go one just think about it... I'll know." Lily whispered, and then Naruto did let it all out, visions of Jiriaha, Sasuke, and the fox blurred in his head, even some of his father, the forth Hokage, spun in his head. Lily patted his back and he put his head onto her shoulder. He didn't realize why Lily's shirt was wet until he reached up and felt the tears that were flowing from his dry eyes.

"Come on, lets find those memory's." Lily said at last pulling Naruto and herself up. Naruto smiled a half hearted smile, and she stepped in the light, radiating from the water.

_Gaara_

"Kazekage, how was your visit to the Leaf Village?" Kankurou asked Gaara, as he just arrived from his long journey back, he wished he would have stied with Lily. He so wanted to see her now, to talk to her about everything that he was worrying about, and he wanted to get away from his duties as Kazekage. But he knew that was impossible, he had an obligation to his village and it's people.

As long as he was the Kazekage, and Lily was trying to fix all the problems in the world, then they could never be together except on short visits like that. Gaara was thinking, debating, on weather to ask Lily to just marry him, and then she could stay with him forever, or quiting his job and giving it to someone more competent. But neither answer would work, if he truly asked himself. Lily would be grounded, and while theres so much to do in the Sana, as the Kazekage's wife she couldn't leave. And he knew of no one in the Leaf village that would be better then himself, he did have to admit though, he wouldn't mind getting away from the dry dessert, he liked Kohona for other reasons too.

"Great, the plans for the Chunnin exams are all in place." Gaara said dryly, he knew that Kankurou wasn't just asking about the plans though, but the walls have ears...

"You'll tell me the specifics inside then?" Kankurou said, reminding him further of the time he had spent alone with Lily in the hospital. If the Elders knew, they might forbid him to go near Lily again. It wasn't like they did anything, -although thats probably what people thought- all they did was talk, and barely touch, holding hands, or caressing each others faces. Gaara had felt so vulnerable in those moments, when tears came out, from old memory's past, and Lily put her thin arms around him in a rough embrace -since she was still hooked up to several IVs- and he for once in his life felt warm, happy, the most content then he'd ever felt in his life.

"There aren't any specifics," Gaara decided to play dumb. "I just had a few meetings with the Hokage, and arranged her stay while the Chunnin exams were being held."

"So she is coming then?" Kankurou seemed surprised by this news, Gaara would have thought it obvious.

"Yes, do have any other news for me?" Gaara asked pointedly.

"A... A letter arrived earlier today reporting the death of a sennin, the Toad Hermit, the author of Itcha-Itcha paradise."

"Oh..." Gaara recognized the name well, Naruto had said something about he being his mentor, Lily said she knew a little about him too.

"How?"

"He was having it out with the leader of the Akatsuki, Pain, but our data books say he was taught by the Hermit, and his name is actually Cage." The name hung in the air, Lily's so called brother, the one who killed her parents, and made all their lives miserable. His lip pulled up over his teeth and he made a growling sound, he walked at a faster pace then normal, Kankurou shut up.

_Sasuke_

"Naruto? Is that you? Why are you here? I thought you died in the Forest of Death? Who is that with you? Please do not tell me that your doing that stupid, mental, perverted Jutsu again!" Sasuke grimaced, he was still stuck to the table, and all everyone ever id was question him about his memory. How stupid, those guys should be trying to find Orochimaru. And now Naruto, who has been at the hospital they said, is walking in with some girl, and bother of them were in bandages. The girl looked like an extremely pale version of Naruto, and Naruto looked about four years older then he really was. How long had he been out?

"It's me Sasuke," Some one using Naruto's mouth answered unsmilingly. "this is my cousin Lily, she's going to help get the curse mark off you, and then I'll give you some of my memory's. Just so you know what's happened, to you, to me, to every one..." Naruto muttered under his breath and stood on the left of him, while Lily stood on the right.

"What are you doing to me!" Sasuke roared, but it was already to late, Lily was holding his shoulder with one hand and pulling his head to the side with the other. Naruto was holding down everything else, clamping down tightly with his hands. Lily leaned forward as if to kiss Sasuke, but aimed for the strange mark on his neck, Sasuke felt as if a web of acid was placed over the scar that already burned, Then the pain was released, all at once, there was a since of floating for a moment, before everything throbbed, painfully, but there was still a light headed feeling left.

"Sasuke, can you feel pain anymore from the scar on you shoulder?" Lily asked gently, leaning over him, smiling warmly.

"No, it's gone..." His voice, he just now noticed, was not his own, but an older, haggard version of it, like he was older.

"Were going to give you some memrys before we explain to you what just happened, okay? And then we'll go to the trail..." Lily continued on frowning, her brow furrowed, her eyes troubled.

"Who's trail?" He asked breathlessly.

"Yours, you've deserted the village, attempted to kill your comrad, twice, and betrayed the village secrets to Orochimaru." Lily answered, but Sasuke did not hear correctly, he didn't do all those things, he'd never betray the village, let alone to a snake like Orochimaru.

"Me... But I couldn't have... I didn't... I've been here! Who would I try to kill, why would I join Orochimaru? What are you talking about!" Sasuke yelled, struggling uselessly against his bonds.

"You haven't been here, we captured you two weeks ago, and you tried to kill Naruto, twice, and you joined, betrayed, and killed Orochimaru, for power." Lily said tonelessly, Naruto stood silent, observing him.

"What..." Sasuke said, but no sound came out, it was like he was in a nightmare, everything he'd worked for, was being torn to shreds. Lily and Naruto did some odd hand sign's and then he was plunged into a dark hole, and he relived every signal memory that Sakura, Kakashi, Team Snake and Naruto had with him in it, or had importance. After the point where Lily and Naruto fought, Sasuke didn't see anymore, he didn't need to, he knew what had happened, his own memory's came flooding back to him. The poor choices, the power, the loss, the pain, even the betrayal to Naruto, floated in his head, making him seem more down to earth, once again within gravities reaches.

"I didn't, I couldn't! IT WASN'T ME! It was him, Naruto, you believe me, do you forgive me?" Sasuke's recently acquired memory was making his attitude change, he was slowly remembering the power, and the loneliness. He didn't want to remember any more, he wished he had never woken up, he wished he was dead.

"Sasuke, calm down, of course we believe you, thats why we'll be fighting your case. And Sasuke, I do forgive you, I forgive you for everything." Naruto said quietly, it was barely above a whisper, but Sasuke could hear the concern, and sympathy in his voice. He forgave him, for being himself, for almost killing him, for everything...

"Come on Naruto, I have to get back to the hospital, and Sasuke needs to rest. Good night, Uchiha, and remember what you wanted was reached, and yet you were not truly happy, and remember now the happiness that you felt when your comrade forgave you. That will be the key in finding true, and unending happiness." They stumbled out of the room, and left Sasuke thinking about their words, his actions, and his life.

This was how he came up with a new goal, an old goal actually, that he gave up on. _I, Sasuke Uchiha, will never let another comrade, friend, or neighbor, die infront of me again, or I will die in their place. _

_David_

"You have a very nice hospital here, I would be privileged if you let me assist there." David said, making a small bow to Tsunade, who had just asked him to take a job at the hospital, since he was a medic what else was he going to do?

"Good, Sakura, please show David the hospital, and our units, give him a basic study test too." Tsunade added thoughtfully.

"Tsunade-sama, my brother Kai, what will you do with him?" David asked, ignoring Sakura's struggle to get him out the door.

"Oh, well," She turned to Kai, who was staring out the window. "I suppose you could do anything, you have an official statement that says you were once a teacher. Would you like to work at the Academy?" She asked, reading a regime under her desk, unaware that we could see it.

"Sure," Kai said distractedly, Shadow soared down from above, and landed on his shoulder. "as long as Lily can help me when ever she's not on a mission. I really don't want Lily running around alone, you may think she can take of herself, but your wrong. Even now, she can't," He stopped, his voice cracked. "Tsunade-sama, please, I'm begging you, make sure that when Lily's on a mission... That she's never let out sight. She's been know to do crazy life threatening things." Kai turned to face them, his face set in a deep sorrow.

"Okay... I understand." she dismissed them with a wave of her hand, and they trooped back to the place where Lily was reviving Sasuke.


	17. The Choice

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 17

The Choice

_Kiba_

"What do you mean I have to lay around all day? And when I'm not on missions my brother has to baby sit me!?" Lily was screaming in much Naruto like fashion, _but I would probably too_. Thought Kiba. _Having to sit in bed all day and teach us all techniques, then her brother demands that when ever she's not on missions -during which she has to be surrounded by squad members- she has to be with one of her brothers. I would be out raged, and yet, I agree with him, Lily is to fragile and targeted by to many people to be out of some ones sight. Who better, then her hawk like brother, who interrupts us every five minutes to make sure she's still here, to watch her? _

"Hey, wasn't our idea!" Kiba said shrugging and taking his usual chair. _It was too bad _thought Kiba _Lily had been sent back to the hospital after Sasuke. _But she was since her temperature an down again, even though she told them it was part of being a demon, that when ever she used chakra her temperature would go up. They hadn't believed her. So she had to stay in bed for a week, and if it happened again, they would run a test on her theory

"Whose was it? Bring them here immediately! No one orders me around but my superiors and my br-!" Lily's rage was cut short by an opening door, Kai was there, right on time.

"Here." He said closing the door and siting on the edge of her bed, while her face went red.

"Please leave for minute would you? " Lily said through her teeth and waved to Hinata, Kiba and Shino to get out, they gladly fled from the room and waited in the hall. They heard Lily's echoing voice through the door, screeching an unholy octave, they heard thuds and a low whimper that they guessed was Kai. There was another crash and more screeching, Kiba winced as there was more yelling and a crack. The door came pounding open, and Kai skidded out, and Lily was standing up with her fist in front of her, Kai slid into a chair and looked at her with fearing eyes, they looked back at Lily. She was relatively calm.

"If any of you upset, disgrace or annoy me, you have seen your fiat Come," She motioned to them with one finger. "we shall continue class. David? Help Kai up." Davidcame around the corner and picked Kai up shaking his head, and dragged him to the room beside them. Kiba and his team entered silently and continued with their lesson.

_Gaara_

"What are we going to do Lord Kazekage?" The Peddler asked the very annoyed Gaara, who sat in his chair, head in his hand, while he explained the trade routs being ravaged by a few rouges

"What we always do!" He suddenly said. "Fight our way through them and capture, imprison, or kill them based on their crime! That's our only solution!" He frowned and the peddler snuck out while he wasn't looking. Too scared to ask _what was _wrong with that.

_Well who am I supposed to fight to capture Lily's heart? Who would I fight? No one, because the only one holding me back in my mind... Should I fight against that too? Should I just out of the blue tell the elders that I plan to marry Lily, and if they don't accept, I quit?_ Gaara thought of the possibility and decided to take it up with Temmari, she was in the same niche with Shikamaru.

He found her, later that day, folding laundry at home looking down, not noticing his entry. "Temmari?" He started, she looked up at him and stopped her folding, at the soft tone of his voice."I want to marry Lily, but I can't while I'm the Kazekage, and Lily probably won't come over to live here, she'd be unhappy. I hate this job, but there's no one else that can do it besides me. But on the other hand, if I did quit the job there's no guarantee that Lily would marry me, or that her brothers would allow it. And she wants to kill all the Akatsuki, with Naruto and them, so I don't know if she'll even survive that, and I can't help her while I'm trapped here. And if she did die and we were never together... Chiyo might as well have just let me die." Gaara finished amorously. Temmari stared at him with sympathetic eyes, then suddenly turning stern she said.

"Your to young. Your only sixteen." Then she sighed and patted the space beside her on the couch, Gaara sat down. "But if you did want to get married I'd ask while she's here for the Chunnin exams next month, she's going for Naruto's sake. She sent me a message, if you wanted to ask her... I'd do it then. And then you can hold off the marriage until she's finished with her business and you find a replacement. And then you can go where ever, and visit us at least once a year." She smiled, and put an arm over his shoulder.

"Or you can go on, and Lily will eventually catch another mans eye -she probably already has mind you- and she'll marry him, you'll stay miserable here, signing paper work, and become like father." She said tightly.

"So those are my choices... Either be happy, and the village stay happy. Or be miserable, and the village probably not stay happy any way." Gaara grumbled. "I have a choice at least." and he walked off frowning deeply shrugging out of Temmari's one armed embrace, walking the lonely streets.

_I just now have earned respect, could I leave my people for their good and my happiness? Would Lily? No she'd give everything for other people. But what if what you want and whats right are the same thing? What then? Well then you'd choose that, right? But what if you didn't know? _Gaara sat in a children's swing rocking silently, all alone, watching the emptying street.

He looked at a passing couple, two children running around them, laughing, the man's arm around the woman's waist. They were talking quietly, and entered a cottage at the end of the road, waving at him when they caught him staring at them. Gaara wandered vaguely if that could be he and Lily one day.

_And our life together would consist of what, children and a little house in the hidden leaf village, with little family dinners every night. But there was always danger, because of the Akatsuki! Lily would be hunted down, our life may wholly consist of fighting for our lives. Would that be as bad as staying here? _

No _it wouldn't. So really there was only one choice left to be made. And the rest is up to fiat, and Lily. _He got up and smiled to himself.

_Where to get the right ring?_

And that was the only thing that kept him vexed over the next month.

_Sasuke_

"Well, where do you stand Uchiha?" Lily asked, now looking quite healthy, no bandages at all, and color coming back to her cheeks. She had visited his prison often, talking about his case, and his past, and her past, and Naruto's past. Some times Sakura or Naruto came with her, her brothers accompanied her at other times, they were slightly less mature. Sasuke liked these times, although he knew that she was going out with Gaara, Naruto had warned him to back off, he didn't like her that way. He liked her as an older sister, which is how she treated everybody, Naruto, Sakura, her brothers. Always scolding them and giving them help and advise, it was hard not to like Lily, she was very nice.

She had supported him in his case, and he had almost won, all except for this last part, where he was now. He was being put on watch, babysitter, until they chose to trust him again. He wasn't exactly happy with this part, he already had Kakashi tailing him, he didn't need another ANBU or Jounin fallowing him like a lap-dog, trying to make the most of the situation, and forcing themselves to make small talk with him. Of course Kakashi was a bit more distant, not as relaxed with him anymore, more stern, watchful Like he was afraid of him.

_What had he done to deserve such treatment? Didn't every one understand that it wasn't him the past two years? That it was only an image, an invader inside his body that made him string the awe full actions that had made him UNDESIREABLE-NUMBER-ONE? Well, Lily and Naruto did at least, while every one else just only got half of it. Maybe it was because Lily and Naruto had been in the same situation, still are, always will be. _Sasuke had learned the truth about his friends, the sad, miserable truth. And he felt so deeply ashamed of himself for always looking down on Naruto. Now Naruto was way up there, he was a demon, he was the Nine Tailed Fox, and Lily was the Ten Tailed Wolf. Both so much stronger then he could ever hope to be, and yet he felt no jealousy, because he knew the price of the power, a curse.

"I stand with the village's judgment, for my punishment," He said, hoping that the lack of resentment in his voice would put him in a slightly higher point of trust-worthiness It worked.

There was a murmuring, in the Hokage's office while the officers and members of the council discussed his case, amongst them selves. Their was a grunt of approval, on one side of the room, and slowly their was a nod from the Tsunade, and Shizune whispered the decision in her ear. Tsunade smiled to her self before she spoke, the first time since the death of the Toad Sage.

"The Verdict," She announced "is that Uchiha Sasuke shall be allowed on missions, under supervision at all times of one of. or more, of his teammates. Naruto, Sakura, Lily -as a substitut-, Kakashi, Sai or Yamoto. He will compete in the Chunnin exams with Uzimaki Naruto, Sai, and Lily shall be your substitute sense Since Kakashi and Yamoto shall have a mission to attend to." We all relaxed and smiled, Sasuke was absolutely fine with his punishment. And Lily being able to be his mentor was a bonus, he realized that Hinata, Kiba and Shino would also tag along, because Lily was also their sense

The officials and towns folk filed out of the room, shaking Sasuke's hand or giving him a stiff nod. Lily, once the room was cleared, jumped up and down squealing and giggling at their success, Naruto smiled and punched him in the arm. Tsunade got a glass of Sake and sighed, drinking it moodily.

"Come on lets get outa here!" Lily said, grabbing his arm and leading him away from the office, smiling and pulling him to an unknown destination. So far he staid at the jail, only allowed out with Naruto, Sakura or Lily. Now he could roam the village, and be on his own again, although he'd rather not be. He'd rather live with Naruto, but he was to ashamed to ask.

We were going past the apartments when Lily stopped at the one where Naruto, her brothers and she lived, Naruto smiled at him and nudged Lily in the ribs, she nudged him in the ribs. He stepped on her tow, she stepped on his, and finally Naruto pointed to Sasuke, and Lily OH'ed and stopped copying Naruto. She instead turned to Sasuke.

"By the way," Lily said conversationally "we rented you an apartment beside ours, I already moved all your things in it, and decorated it. But if you don't want to live their that's fine, but it's right beside Naruto's and mine, so if you ever got lonely..." Lily said pointing at the building towering above her.

"That would be great," Sasuke said smirking. "I'm sure that I can ignore all the noise somehow." And he laughed, Lily and Naruto joined in.

_Kai_

"Do you have your kunia?"

"Yes."

"Do you have your medication?"

"Yes.."

"Do you have your scythe?"

"Yes..."

"Do you have your first aid kit?"

"Yes..." Lily said zipping the last bag for her journey to the Chunnin exams, Kai and David stood arms crossed in front of her. It was much to their disliking that Lily was going, but she was going to go, and that would probably be the end of it.

She had been out of the hospital earlier then what David recommended but he didn't want to fight with her, and she seemed exceptionally better at any rate. She trained with team eight and seven every other day, and Kai watched her when he wasn't teaching. Kai and David had successfully become Jounin's as easily as Lily, except just giving up instead of letting some one punch their guts out. David was becoming quite cozy working at the hospital with Thunder, who helped him pick certain ingredients.

"Send us a letter everyday through Silver break or Midnight, okay?" He said sitting on the bed beside his sister.

_That's only the fifth reminder... _Lily thought reaching over and giving Kai a one armed hug. David sat on her other side and slung another arm across her shoulders.

"I'll miss you while I'm gone, but I won't be long, be sure to keep Sakura company while were gone David- not that all her other friends won't be."

"Sure."

"Take care of the wolves while I'm gone Kai, I'm only taking Midnight and all her family. The rest are staying here." And that would be saying something, since Midnight's family is of thirty four, including mates and cubs.

"Why are you taking all them?" Kai inquired.

"Oh, we just want to explore the land routs around the villages so we can map routs and things." Midnight said, stretching upward, when a glimmer, that he hadn't noticed before, caught his eye.

"Collar?" He said, examining the thing around Midnights neck.

"No... You know we don't tag the wolves unless they want to be, or if they're younger. No this is a sign that they will attack if threatened, I don't want any foreigners getting the wrong idea." Lily said frowning.

"Ah," Said David thoughtfully. "Worried about the other ninjas that are going to be there?"

"Yes, I saw Naruto's Chunnin exam, and the teams play dirty. If any one thought that these were part of Naruto's assembly of summons... They would undoubtedly kill them, or at least try." Lily snickered at the thought.

"The Akatsuki will have spies there, Cage might even be there, but they won't attack. There are to many ninja enemies" Lily said frowning, not sure if the last part was true.

"If there's any sign of them, tell us immediately." Kai said, his eye's narrowed into slits.

"I'm going to be late," Lily said opening the door and waving one last time to her brothers, Kai saw her eyes tighten the tiniest bit. _It's as hard for her to leave as it is for me to see her go... _Kai thought, as the trail of wolves fled by, Midnight taking the lead and Silver Break at the back.

"So now what will we do?" David said, plopping down on Lily's bed his head in his hands.

" I don't know, but we're going to be late for work," He smiled to him self. "I'm going to be teaching on my own today, no Iruka. I have the graduating class, it should be fun..."

"I'm going into the emergency room today, waiting for the graduating class, that you'll be teaching." David chortled.

"Well you never know, I'll probably see you around five minutes after the test with the first victim" He laughed and the rest of the wolves filed out of the room, letting the two maniacs alone.

And so David and Kai were left alone, laughing until Lily's alarm clock went off and they went quickly to their rooms to change and get ready for the day.

_Cage_

"I'll go, I wish to see my family," Pain volunteered, as they all knew he would. "Lily should be ripe for the taking." He laughed maliciously, his carefully facade going on unnoticed.

"I may accompany you," Itachi said, again to no one's surprise "Sasuke has finally beaten the snake. It should be interesting to see how he dose now that he is on his own. And what motivates him to stay in the infernal village." He spoke quietly, curiosity easy to read in his face as he stared off at nothingness.

"I was planning on going by myself..." Cage pondered his proposal, he knew what he wanted to do, and he judged if Itachi would get in his way. _I doubt it, _He decided. _he'll be too busy watching his brother to notice what I have going on. Then again his brother might be with her..._

"You can go with me, but I'll have my own affairs to attend to, don't get in my way. We might be revealed if you disturb me while I'm doing this. I can sneak in on my own for the capture, but if even you, as surreptitious as you are, were to fallow me I would be caught." Pain explained, his stern voice demanded cooperation.

"Fine then off to the Chunnin exams we go..." Itachi smiled impishly and every one gave a grunt of approval, then they faded into nothingness.

What will happen now? Will Lily be kidnapped? What is Cage hiding from every one? What will Lily say the big question? What ring did Gaara get Lily? What will Happen at the Chunnin exams? Where is Kabuto in all this? Find out in Chapter 18!

**Dear readers, since I gave up the Internet and TV for Lent I have not had time to get caught up on my Magna, so I might be going off track a little. If so, I will get back on track, don't worry! I'm having like a total CHAPTER EXPLOSION! So don't worry, I'm king up for all my time not being there, I was with God instead, and he's like more important then this stuff.**

**Pairings!**

**Naruto and Hinata**

**Gaara and Lily**

**Sasuke and Sakura**

**Shikamaru and Temari **

**Choji and Ino **

**Neji and Ten Ten**

**And every one else will have random people and OC okay?**

**You don't like it you should have voted!**

**Thanks to the people that did! **

**Check out my other fic's! **

**Element's Academy, has been/will be transfered to and the sister site to this one, my pen name is the same. is my current home page. If you have trouble getting to it please tell me, thank you Kracken girl for telling me about that. The Found is a big hit, with very few reviews, and Equinox is for all Twilight lovers. It's a bit faster paced though...**


	18. Chunnin Exams

No Such Thing as Home

Chapter 18

Chunnin Exams

_Gaara_

"I think I see them!" A currier said over head, Gaara was practically shaking with anticipation, upon their arrival. More importantly, upon Lily's arrival.

"Yes, yes it's them, and a boat load of other people!"

Gaara saw a cloud on the horizon now, it was growing bigger, and bigger until it was only a few yards from them. Naruto was racing Lily, Sasuke, and Sai. They all were pushing and shoving each other, Lily and Sasuke were tied, Naruto and Sai had gotten into a fight and a crowd behind them enveloped their bodies. Naruto re-emerged from the ground though, only feet in front of Lily and she, not being able to resist the temptation, climbed up on his back and cartwheeled in front of Gaara.

"Hello, Gaara-sama," She said cheerily and curtsied to him before pulling him into a friendly hug. Sasuke held out his hand next, wary and shy, Gaara shook his hand stiffly.

"Hello Kazekage-sama." He said slowly, bowing deeply and moving aside so Naruto could embrace Gaara with one arm.

"Hey Gaara, how's it?" Lily smacked him on the head and he amended. "How's it Gaara-_sama_?" Lily nodded approvingly.

"Fine." Gaara said.

The rest of the crown ambushed them and Gaara went back inside the village, with Temmari and his friends tagging behind. Lily sneaked up to him and closed her hand around his, he smiled back at her. They talked about training and preparations for the exam, Gaara was interested in the Akatsuki and knew that Lily was telling him about it in hushed whispers.

"They're going to try again, this time Cage and Itachi, I'll be a target this time. Naruto needs to be watched, he and I are the only two left that are known." She said dismally. "That's why I brought all these wolves with me, you should warn people though. They bite!" She made a joke out of it now, laughing. Gaara shook his head at her attempt at humor.

"Don't worry, I won't anything hurt either of you," he promised sincerely. "ever." Lily gave him a gentile smile.

"Neither will I," she leaned in close and kissed him on the cheek. "ever."

Gaara blushed, and turned once again, fallowing in a daze rubbing the same spot all the time. Although Lily had kissed him before, although he had kissed her on the lips, he couldn't help but feel slightly light headed when she kissed him like that.

_Four hours of walking through the village, unpacking, and going to meetings later..._

"Um, Lily, could I... speak to you privately?" Gaara said sheepishly, espying suddenly that only Temmari and Kankurou were behind them. They took the hint and moved out of sight, it was night by now and they were on the out skirts of the town. Only the light rustling of leaves and wind chimes were heard over the village.

"Of course," she said tentatively. They walked a little further and sat together in the sand, Lily leaned her head against Gaara's shoulder. "This private enough for you?"

"I-" There was a sharp intake of breath behind them, Gaara turned around, ruining the moment. Lily copied him, and to their amazement, and horror, Cage stood rasping behind them.

_Cage_

Cage, waited impatiently for his sister to go off alone, to her room, a bathroom anything, just for the chance to talk to her. He fallowed her, all around the village, no one noticed, no one cared, lots of new Ninja's were in the village, they couldn't notice just one more. Itachi, had been tailing his brother and getting information about all the tasks and other information that he could, on everything dealing with the exam. _It would keep him busy at least._

So when his sister and the young Kazekage went off, alone, to a deserted part of the city, he decided that this was far enough._ The Kazekage was taken down before, and that was when he was a Jinchuruki, now he'll easily be knocked out. Besides, I wouldn't let any family of mine alone with a... _Cage thought watching them through narrowed eyes.

In his mind he was thinking of what to do, to get her to listen to him, and to get Gaara out of the way. He decided he was going to just have to play along, to what ever happens. He didn't have to much time though, because he would need to act quick.

When they moved closer to each other, whispering, he decided it was time to make his presence known. He let out a deep breath, quite loudly, right behind Lily. He watched as the Kazekage turned around instantly, letting a snarl escape his lips. Lily, on the other hand, sat quite frozen, her breath coming slow and very uneven, much like his.

"Cage," She greeted meekly.

"Sister," He returned curiously. Lily however turned around and spat at his feet, her eyes full of hatred as they met his.

"Your no family of mine!" She growled.

"I know that's what you think, bu-" He started calmly.

"No buts about it! I know the story, murderer." Lily eyed him skeptically. "Why are you here?"

"To talk, just a few minutes of your time, Lily, please?" He begged now, knowing that she would other wise not listen. And true enough Lily's face was curious as Cage reached out a hand to her face.

Gaara then moved between them, his sand slapping Cage's hand out of the way. "Don't you dare touch her!" He spat.

"I should be saying that to you," He glared at Gaara. "your only sixteen, and your kissing her like-"

"How would you know or care about that, murderer?" Lily murmured, standing beside Gaara and taking his hand.

"That is what I've been trying to tell you!" He yelled and, Lily seeing it as an attack drew out a kunia, Gaara fallowed suit and Cage sighed.

"I'm not here to hurt you Lily, I want to help you," She rolled her eyes. "seriously! I don't even have a weapon on me!"

"Why should I trust you, murderer?" She glared at him coldly.

"How about this? You can tie me up, strip my clothes off -except the bare essentials- and immobilize my hands okay? Then can I talk to you?"

"Maybe," Lily and Gaara responded. "But give me one good reason I shouldn't just turn you in?" Gaara continued.

"Because then you'd never know who was in actual control of us, and who is at the heart of all this, it is certainly not me." He said, and that, stumped them both.

_Naruto_

"Lily sure has been gone a long time," Naruto started for the forth time, but was once again rebuked by Kiba.

"She's with Gaara, and the security has been boosted to an extreme, I'm sure she's fine." He sighed, shaking her head. But on the inside, his own thoughts turned toward that direction. _What is taking so long?_

The lobby, where both team seven and eight were stationed,. waiting for their sensi. Wandering what could take her so long, and why hadn't she at least sent word. They had gone to dinner without them, and didn't want to go to bed until Lily had returned and was safe.

"What if Gaara-" Naruto said thoughtlessly.

"You idiot! Gaara isn't gunn'a do nutin'!" Kiba said, shaking his head, Sasuke hit Naruto over the head for his idiocies. "Lily probably convinced him to go out on some wild, late at night stroll though some caverns and they got lost-" Kiba was cut off by Hinata sudden gasp.

Naruto snapped his head to the door and watched as Gaara carted Lily in his arms to the couch. They both were unscathed, but devastatingly pale, Gaara didn't say anything, as he put Lily on the couch. Naruto rushed to her side though, and started shooting off accusations, and demands.

"What happened?" He said breathlessly.

"Spiders," He said, not looking up. "we were just walking when we stumbled into a cavern. Lily wanted to check it out, see if Midnight and the other wolves could sleep there. But the farther we went in, the darker it got and all the sudden I noticed that were surrounded by spiders and she just starts shaking... I tried to get her out, but she was almost convulsing. She finally fainted and I carried her back."

"Why did you let her go in?"

"As far as I knew, it was uninhabited."

"Why didn't you bring a torch, so you could see the spiderwebs?"

"We did, but the cavern was to wide to see much farther then the ground."

"Why didn't you call us for help?"

"I called Midnight, she helped us get out."

"You should have gotten one of us!" Naruto fumed.

"Why? I can carry her back, the spiders did not harm us."

"But I coul-" Naruto blurted, but stopped when Lily unexpectedly woke. She stirred absentmindedly for a minute before realizing where she was, she took a brief glance at Gaara and then relaxed again.

"I'm ready for bed," She announced, "and you lot better get to bed to, you have the first part of your exams tomorrow." Gaara watched her wearily as she stood up, Naruto was poised to catch her, and was surprised when she did actually stumble. Gaara watched her until, Hinata helped her into their room, then left with eyebrows pulled together in frustration.

Naruto was curious as to what all went on, he doubted that Lily actually would faint because she saw a spider. But then again, David said she should have been in the hospital a little bit longer. Was it just that, or was Gaara lying? Naruto couldn't make up his mind.

"Sasuke, do you think that, maybe, Gaara's not telling us the truth?" Naruto voiced while they were getting ready to sleep.

"No, you baka, shut up and get to sleep." But on the inside, Sasuke, actually was feeling queasy. _What was really going on? And why did he have a feeling he was part of it?_

The next morning, Lily been sick, but managed to sit down at breakfast with her team and give them a few tips before heading off. Naruto didn't like the way she kept coughing, the pale color that her skin was turning, or the way she looked on the edge of a mental breakdown. But, other then coughing, her voice did not falter, or give any indication that she was anything but stressed about the Chunnin Exams.

After breakfast Lily escorted them to the exam building in the Sand village's small academy, today vacated of students. Before taking their leave Lily gave her cousin a hug and a small kiss on the cheek, wishing him luck. "Kai, David, Iruka and I will be waiting for you to make us proud Naruto, I know you won't let us down. But please," she got teary-eyed "just make sure you get out in one piece before anything else." Naruto smiled, it was nice knowing that now he had an actual family to come home to. He was filled with that joy and that thought alone, and he knew that the exam would be a piece of cake. He had people that cared, people that wanted him, just as he was.

Next she looked at Sasuke, she looked at him for a hard minute, then smiled and pulled him into a hug too. "Sasuke, you know, you can join our family any time. Honestly, I've talked about it with Naruto and my brothers and I think that you already so close to us..." And she cut her speech short, letting go of Sasuke and looking at him with big puppy dog eyes.

"Please!" She said when he did not respond to her request. Naruto was bursting with joy, he was beginning to think he would have to ask Sasuke to join. But Lily finally made the move, it was weird though, now of all times she was getting all gushy on them.

Sasuke meanwhile was flabbergasted, how was he supposed to respond, of course he loved all the Uzumakis, they were more his family then his own brother! But for them to bestow such an honer on him, a person almost responsible for one or at least two of their deaths! He at that moment, felt like he had a mother again, and that she was right there in front of him. And then, he knew, he knew what he must do, what he must say.

"How could I not, your already the only cherished ones I have left." And he, quite awkwardly, hugged Lily, it was awkward because Lily was shorter then him and so light that he lifted her off the ground.

**-Not expecting this were you?-**

Sai stared dejectedly at the ground, he felt empty on the inside, he would not be welcome into the reunion. _I was am outcast, with no family, emotionless... But if that was true why do I feel so jealous and sad? I had spent the past half year with these people, trained, fought, and laughed with them, they feel like family to me too. But what if they thought, maybe, that I was just playing along? Did I not do something? _

"Sai, I know that we haven't know you very long, but I think that an invitation should be extended to you too. I know that your in the ANBU Root league, and that your not supposed to show emotion and be... Um... Detached from other people but, well, I think that you'd be happier with us..." Lily started coughing again, and Naruto put an arm around her slim shoulders while Sai thought about this. He didn't need much time.

"Of course," He bowed, when Lily stopped coughing. "I'd be very happy to join your clan." And he tried to have an odd group hug, people were starting to watch them and Naruto and Sasuke were embarrassed, while Sai and Lily bunched them together.

**-Or this? I think not!-**

"See now were all a family," Lily let go and dried some happy tears with a hanky. "we'll have the proper initiation rites after the Exam. Now hurry or your going to be late!" Lily pushed them off and they all felt happy and able to face anything. Their mistake, however, was not turning back to find there sensi, and now sister/cousin, collapsing into Gaara's arms and sobbing all over him in despair.

_Hinata_

"I want you to parole the perimeter, take shifts, watch out for anything that looks suspicious. Itachi is defiantly here, I don't want you going alone either. Take some one, or thing with you, Akamaru, beetles, um... Midnight? I don't care..." She started to have another coughing fit. " Don't look into any one's eye's you don't know, if you see any funny rings, immediately respond for help. Keep all communication on..." She sat down and took a few deep breathes. "If you don't see me every hour, I'll start looking for you... Do you all have your watches synchronized?" She asked raspingly.

Hinata was worried about her sensi, she looked deathly, and all this coughing was not good, she might even have a fever. But what she was more worried about is how her sensi was not in her calm mood but quite paranoid. She had been wary all morning, saying that the Akatsuki was here, and that they were bound to get Naruto... Not good.

Shino offered to stay with her, while it wasn't his shift but she spluttered meekly that he should be resting and that she'll be fine. Gaara was with her, and kept a sturdy arm ready to catch her, the Kazekage didn't look to healthy himself. His eyes narrowed, his short crop of hair was disheveled, and his jaw was tightly clenched. Lily, however, looked far worse. Her hair was all over the place, almost white in the sun, and her pale face was wrinkled and covered in sweat.

"I'll be here," Gaara said. "I won't let go of her for a minute. If you need volunteers, I'm sure I can find some sand Ninja's who will gladly help you."

"You two haven't been right since last night," Kiba frowned. "what actually did happen?"

Gaara struggled for a story, anything to keep the team off their track, Lily and him shared a loaded glance and Gaara spotted the ring that he had given her. Before Lily had fainted that night, Gaara managed to pop the question, but sadly, that was the actual reason for the fainting -too much stress-. So she hadn't actually accepted, but the ring was still there, where he placed it... Maybe she forgot what it was though. But Gaara would rather admit this then the meeting with Lily's brother so...

"I asked Lily to marry me," He said quite plainly, and every one gasped, including Lily. Fortunately, they were in his 'almost' sound proof office.

"Oh, con-grad-ula-tions?" Kiba said, uncomfortably noting the ring now, Lily was speechless, and the rest were still trying to piece together a sentence.

"Yeah," Shino said shifting his glasses uneasily.

"Eep!" Was all that came out of Hinata.

"Aren't you two a little young? And did she even say yes?" Kankurou popped through the door, looking around.

"I-I uh..." Lily seemed incapable of words.

"Well, she fainted after that actually so..." Gaara blushed and once again team eight gasped.

"Well, what are ya' gunna say Lily?" Kankurou inquired, Gaara could kill his brother. _Why can't he just shut up some times? _He thought sourly.

"I," She turned red as Hinata when she sat next to Naruto. "well... Could you leave us alone?" She asked, fidgeting mindlessly with her hands.

"Sure," Kankurou said smoothly. "come along kiddies." Kiba growled at the word, and Shino "Humphed!". Hinata sat quietly, and listened, at first nothing happened, of course Gaara had sound proof walls. But she imagined that Lily would scream with such delight that it could be heard in the Hidden Leaf. They lined up pacing, sleeping, biting fingernails, out side the office.

Just as they were about to open the doors and demand to know what was taking so long, Lily burst through the door, quite flustered. She looked around for a minute, looking for some one and finally she spotted Hinata. She looked at her quite helplessly and sat in the empty seat outside the office beside her and whispered. "Will you be in my Cort of Honor?"

"Of course!" Hinata thew her arms around her teacher and squealed with delight.

Gaara came out next and looked at Kankurou and asked, just as helplessly as Lily. "Will you be my best man?"

"Duh!" He said and rolled his eyes, like he knew it all along, and put him in a one armed embrace.

"Okay, now shifts! Remember what I told you!" Lily barked at them when her team had finished congratulating her. She began to cough again, and Gaara wrapped an reassuring arm around her waist and put her back in the Kazekage's office.

Hinata, wanted to stay, but the first shift was hers', and she asked Temmari to join her, who was the first person she saw on the street. She also told her the news, and Temmari wept for the joy of it and told how Gaara was planning to ask her all along.

_Sasuke_

"Now! Begin!" The test was a written one, much like the one three years previously, and Sasuke used his 'skills' to his advantage, again.

The beginning, was also much the same, there had instead been traps, not just a genjutsu on the wrong door. They didn't expect anything actually, as they tried to find the right room to begin in, but there was. The first, Naruto had pulled off, it was a mini dust storm, Naruto had just happened to stumble on the string that triggered it. But after that they were all on alert, and four more traps were the only ones they sprung. However, other people, beside them, sprung more. And they were in constant danger of suffocation, drowning, pits, arrows and the other competition.

Of course he didn't expect it to be easy, but man oh man, he didn't expect it to be so intense. The other kids, lots younger an older then himself, were all acting like it was life or death. Didn't they understand that this was just a test, it wasn't out there yet, if you kill out there it's for a reason. Here, it's just to get ahead. So much for it just being a 'game', he had already learned that lesson hard. Killing was not a game. You can't bring some one back, not now, not ever.

Naruto was dominating everyone, Sai and himself were doing just as well, easily dodging the competitors, there were tracks of people who had gotten in there way lined in the halls, knocked out. Sasuke was surprised by how many they had found.

The over powered candidates were in piles every where, since the villages, on the verge of war, had sent so many younger genins to the exam. There were less from Kohona, because the exams were so far away and genin's were so young and early in their training. Tsunade was unwilling to risk anyone at least a year out of the academy going after Lily told her the Akatsuki would most likely be there.

But now, Sasuke was concentrating on copying the quick scribbles of people answering questions. He looked at Naruto, just like the first time, stressing over the questions.

Yeah, only now, there was real danger. Not just from the killing-spree-candidates either. He could almost feel Itachi watching him.

**Well that added three new people -including Gaara into the Uzumaki family!! What will happen now? What happened to the conversation? Why is Lily sick? Who is the real leader -you should know this? Will I update faster -yes because school is almost out-? Find out in Chapter 19! **


End file.
